Jennifer Craw y la Varita de Fenix 1
by Biffy316
Summary: Traducción de "Jennifer Craw and the Phoenix Wand" de jcwriter. Quinto año. La nueva profesora, Jennifer Craw, se ve involucrada en una intriga junto con Snape, donde descubrirá la relación de su familia con L.Malfoy. Personajes clásicos y originales.
1. La Nueva Profesora

_Bienvenidos a todos aquellos que tropezaron en esta historia por primera vez o le dan vistazo porque alguna de las otras novelas de JC les pareció interesante, o si la están leyendo una vez más. Este es el primer libro de la primera serie de los libros de Jennifer Craw. Empieza con la mayoría de los personajes que están dentro del canon pero en el transcurso de la serie se vuelve más y más acerca de personajes originales. _

_Esta primer novela es muy corta, básicamente para presentar al personaje principal y sus relaciones, esta es una advertencia, a medida de que la novela vaya avanzando las tramas se volverán mas complejas… pero siempre he intentado que el enfoque principal de mis novelas sea el desarrollo de los personajes, es por eso que en ocasiones hay misterio, en otras ocasiones romance y también aventura… lo que sea que ayude al progreso de la historia._

_Esta primera novela en la primera serie de historias de Jennifer Craw (Los años de Voldemort) comienza con un quinto libro alternativo. Es una novela ligeramente obscura y con leve romance más que nada desde el punto de vista de la profesora, con un poco de la perspectiva de los chicos para crear un balance. Es muy rápida de leer, especialmente ahora que he arreglado algunos desperfectos. Empieza justo cuando el verano esta terminando después del Torneo de los tres magos y la muerte de Cedric, así que de antemano recomiendo releer el cuarto libro (Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego) _

_Los libros del primero al séptimo fueron escritos en el periodo del 2002 al 2003 durante ese espacio JK escribió su cuarto y quinto libro; así que no se sorprendan si algunos contextos son muy diferentes. (Y realmente esas diferencias son importantes para las historias que vienen, como podrán darse cuenta). Esta historia fue actualizada en el 2008. Recientemente he tomado la serie otra vez y estoy trabajando en los primeros tres libros de la cuarta serie (la serie de La Herencia.)_

_Notas de edición: Septiembre del 2011: En esta edición es solo para arreglar puntuación, errores tipográficos y redacción. No he planeado mayores arreglos en esta última revisión. _

_Espero que lo disfruten tanto como mis otros lectores lo han hecho y como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Es impresionante encontrar que aun sigo teniendo nuevos lectores. Gracias a todos los que han ayudado a que esta serie sea posible y también a todos los reviews! JC Writer._

Jennifer Craw y la Varita de Fénix

Capitulo Uno

La Nueva Profesora

Jennifer Craw reviso sus maletas por última vez. Sus libros personales y equipo mágico estaban empacados de manera segura en su baúl junto con su bolsa de trucos, y todas sus túnicas. Efectos personales y su guardarropa de fin de semana estaba impecable y eficientemente doblado en su maleta de marca.

Apenas había pasado un mes desde que recibió la carta acerca de su nueva posición como maestra en Hogwarts. Llego como una agradable sorpresa para alguien que en su primer empleo en Beauxbatons se había enfrentado a incontables y agotadoras entrevistas solo para conseguir el trabajo de instructor junior. Rumores de un sitio disponible después del termino de "El Torneo de los Tres Magos" el año pasado la impulsaron a escribir una carta investigando acerca del trabajo y preguntando por mas especificaciones, pero no paso mucho tiempo, poco de echo, para que recibiera una carta en contestación.

_~ Señorita Jennifer Corsiva Craw, _

_Gracias por su interés. Ha sido aceptada como nuestra nueva profesora en la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras para el siguiente año escolar. Todo el personal deberá de reportarse dos semanas antes del inicio del semestre para preparar sus planes de estudio y solicitar sus materiales de clase. _

_Si usted puede, por favor llegue uno o dos días antes de esta fecha para que pueda presentarle a algunos miembros del personal y se familiarice con ellos, así como informarle de ciertas circunstancias especiales alrededor de su nuevo trabajo. _

_~Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts._

La reviso otra vez mientras estaba a la luz de la luna llena, esperando en el techo de su casa de verano a las afueras de Paris.

El coche estaba retrasado pero eso era algo usual hasta para uno privado. De hecho, se consideraba que era de mala suerte para un carruaje llegar a tiempo, y aunque Jennifer solía ignorar esa trivial superstición, un poco de suerte extra en su nueva aventura no le haría daño.

Se tomo un momento para abrir su espejo de bolsillo. Normalmente no era su apariencia lo que le interesaba cuando se miraba en un espejo, eran sus pensamientos; pero esta era una ocasión especial. Sus ropas rígidamente negras no hacían nada por ella, más bien se miraba inusualmente pálida y su cabello castaño rojizo, recogido de manera conservadora hacia atrás, se miraba aun mas rojizo. Ella sacudió su cabeza apretando sus labios, mirando sus ojos verdes en el reflejo preguntándose si debería de envejecerse solo un poco para poder verse menos como una estudiante de grados superiores y más como una profesora. Pero después de considerarlo seriamente, decidió no hacerlo. Esa clase de hechizos no eran fáciles de revertir; además, si hubiera algún cuestionamiento acerca de su habilidad y experiencia como profesora, estaba segura que la hubieran hecho pasar por entrevistas como en la ocasión anterior. Cerrando el espejo y devolviéndolo a su bolsillo, dio un vistazo de nuevo al cielo.

Por fin una curiosa nube apareció, moviéndose rápidamente através del horizonte iluminado por la luna. Conducido por dos caballos alados de color negro, un carruaje descendió en el techo frente a ella; apenas haciendo un leve sonido cuando paro de repente. Un hombre muy alto resoplaba mientras trataba de pasar através de la puerta del coche, sacudiéndose mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia ella.

"¡Hola! Usted debe de ser la Profesora Craw! Subiré su equipaje."

"Y usted debe de ser Hagrid, el guardabosque de la escuela y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ¿No es así?" Pregunto Jennifer con una sonrisa.

"¿Así que ha escuchado sobre mi?" El pregunto radiante, abriendo la puerta del coche para ella.

"Si, creo que lo vi con Madame Maxime cuando fue de visita a la escuela justo después del fin de cursos."

"Oh, me ha visto" Hagrid asintió rápidamente un poco nervioso mientras detenía la puerta para que ella entrara. "Bueno, supongo que deberíamos irnos. Dumbledore esperaba que la llevara temprano para poder hablar con usted."

Casi como todas las cosas mágicas, el coche era mucho mas grande por dentro que por fuera, con una habitación para Hagrid y una espaciosa habitación para ella también. Al momento de entrar la puerta se cerró, el duende conductor sentado en la parte superior del carruaje sacudió su látigo. El coche despego con una sacudida que lanzo a Jennifer contra el respaldo de su asiento.

"Disculpe por eso, supongo que debí mencionarle que eso podría pasar…" dijo Hagrid, "Los pegasos no están de humor para detenerse u obedecer. Que mal que este anocheciendo, apuesto que tendríamos una vista encantadora del campo desde aquí."

Jennifer rió por lo bajo, pensando en todos los reportes "O.V.N.I" que se levantarían si este fuera un paseo matutino.

"Bestias encantadores, ¿o no? ¿Los crió usted mismo?" pregunto cortésmente. Hagrid asintió con orgullo.

"Oh si que lo hice! bueno, yo y mis alumnos de sexto curso, pero de todas formas Dumbledore no me deja enseñarle a los estudiantes como montarlos." añadió casi decepcionado. "No se por que."

Jennifer asintió, en privado estaba de acuerdo con el Director. Lo último que quisiera ver sobre una creatura tan impredecible como esa, seria un aun mas impredecible estudiante.

Hagrid charlo durante el viaje, mas que nada acerca de sus mascotas y también un poco acerca del colegio, haciendo que Jennifer se sintiera impaciente por llegar. También fue una buena distracción mientras iban sobre el canal, escuchar acerca de los pasillos y las torres… pero mas que nada escuchar acerca de las creaturas que podría encontrar en el bosque cercano a la escuela.

Finalmente el coche empezó a bajar, y Jennifer abrió las cortinas para poder ver el castillo que albergaba a "Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería." Sin lugar a dudas era mucho más grande que Beauxbatons, y se encontró a ella misma atemorizada mientras lo contemplaba.

En coche aterrizo en los jardines. Hagrid y Jennifer bajaron lentamente y se estiraron un poco. El aire que corría era muy húmedo y frío, así que se puso su capa mientras miraba como el cochero hacia alboroto con las cuerdas que ataban el equipaje arriba del coche.

"Muy bien, yo llevare estas" dijo Hagrid, cargando un gran baúl en los hombros y tomando la maleta en la otra mano. "Saquémosla de este aire nocturno, profesora. Esperaba que no estuviera acostumbrada a estos vientos fríos durante esta temporada del año." Jennifer rápidamente le siguió un paso atrás de el mientras entraban, deteniéndose cuando Hagrid se paro para buscar algo en sus bolsillos. "Tengo su numero de habitación y el piso donde esta escrito aquí en algún lado" le aseguro.

" Hagrid? Profesora Craw?"

Jennifer levanto su mirada al escuchar la voz de una mujer para observar a una bruja mayor vestida en una tunica de profesor color verde. Su cabello era más rojizo que el de Jennifer pero estaba encaneciendo, y usaba unos anteojos sobre su nariz. De alguna manera a Jennifer le recordó a todas las profesoras que había tenido cuando fue a la escuela.

"Oh hola, Profesora McGonagall. Profesora Craw, esta es la Profesora McGonagall, Directora Adjunta, también imparte la materia de Transfiguraciones."

"Minerva McGonagall" sonrió, mientras le ofrecía su mano.

"Jennifer Craw" le devolvió la sonrisa y estrecho su mano, inmediatamente decidió que la mujer le agradaba por los pensamientos que leyó en su rostro.

"Pensé que podría venir y ayudarle a instalarse. Tal vez Hagrid ya le menciono que las escaleras aquí tienden a tener una mente propia." Dijo Minerva, mientras les mostraba el camino.

"Debí de mencionarle eso" Dijo Hagrid, mientras seguía a las dos brujas.

"Su oficina se encuentra junto a su salón de clases al final el segundo piso, pero sus habitaciones están en el quinto piso. Iremos ahí primero."

Jennifer estaba más ansiosa por ver su oficina pero siguió obedientemente a Minerva a sus nuevas habitaciones, deteniéndose una y otra vez para echarle un vistazo a los cuadros.

"Es una colección impresionante" comento esperando a que la escalera volviera a su lugar.

"Si que lo es, aunque eran un poco desesperantes la primera vez que vine como estudiante hace muchísimos años ya," Minerva admitió con una risa.

"Me lo imagino. Me hubiera fascinado poder aceptar mi invitación para estudiar aquí, pero mi madre quería mantenerme cerca de casa." Explico Jennifer mientras subían por la última escalera hacia el quinto piso, al llegar ahí Minerva los guío por el pasillo y asintió hacia Jennifer de manera distraída para hacerla saber que le escuchaba.

" Ya veo, tu madre era Alice Corsiva, no es así?" Pregunto Minerva. "Una estudiante destacada en sus días de escuela. Aquí están tus habitaciones," agrego, deteniéndose frente a la pintura de un gran pájaro color negro. "Este es Dewhurst, la contraseña por el momento es 'Mermelada de Naranja.' El cuervo de la pintura empezó a aletear y la puerta se abrió. "Puedes cambiarla a conveniencia, por supuesto."

La habitación consistía en dormitorio, baño y una sala de estar adornada con alfombras y tapices. Una pared permanecía limpia, más que nada para que Jennifer pudiera llenarla a su gusto y con sus cosas. Rápidamente diviso la ventana y fue a abrirla, sacando su mano mientras esperaba que algo ocurriera.

"Mmm..., quizá aun no ha llegado," Jennifer frunció el seño después de esperar un momento. "Lo envíe hacia acá hace algunos días. Pensé que ya estaría aquí."

"¿Tienes una lechuza? Tal vez este en la Lechucería"

"Bueno, el no es una…" En ese momento se escucho un aleteo en la ventana y algo aterrizo sobre su cabeza, chillando molesto.

"Cálmate, Raftly, murciélago tonto." El largo murciélago frutero se colgó de cabeza sobre la percha dispuesta para las lechuzas junto a la ventana, examinando la habitación con poco interés. "Es bastante arrogante en ocasiones, y también es todo un personaje. Me gustan los personajes." Explico Jennifer con una risilla, tomando la maleta que sostenía Hagrid para ponerla en la mesa.

"Entonces te sentirás como en casa aquí, porque si hay algo que puede encontrar en Hogwarts son personajes," dijo Minerva con una sonrisa de lado. Jennifer rió abiertamente por el comentario.

"¿Podemos ir a ver mi oficina?"

"Tenia el presentimiento de que querrías verla esta noche, bajemos entonces."

" Hagrid si no es mucho problema, podría traer el baúl? Por favor," dijo Jennifer.

"Para nada, Profesora" Contesto contento, como si estuviera disfrutando el momento.

Mientras descendían, Jennifer tenía la impresión de que el castillo en si los observaba. Hagrid le había hablado de fantasmas, y se preguntaba si eso era lo que la hacia sentir un aura misteriosa.

"Aquí estamos." Anuncio Minerva mientras abría la puerta.

Jennifer entro inmediatamente. Estaba básicamente vacía, exceptuando por los estantes rudimentarios, mesas, un escritorio y como única decoración una alfombra. "Bueno, parece que hay bastante trabajo para mi aquí," dijo complacida. "¿Puede poner el baúl en el piso Hagrid? ¡Ha sido muy amable!"

"No hay problema, Profesora," Le aseguro el gran hombre. "Tiene que venir a visitarme alguna vez, podría mostrarle algunas de las mascotas de las que le hable durante el viaje."

"Ha sido una fantástica compañía y estoy segura que seguiremos hablando sobre ellas. Tengo un par de ideas para mi clase que podrían requerir de una creatura o dos."

"¡Por supuesto! Bueno será mejor que alimente a esos pegasos, Profesoras."

Minerva se despidió con la mano mientras miraba como se alejaba antes de voltear a ver a Jennifer.

"Ahora, se supone que tendrías una reunión con el Director esta noche, ¿no es así? Aun tienes un tiempo para prepararte antes de que empiecen las clases, no te preocupes mucho por tu oficina por ahora."

"De todas maneras parece un trabajo de mas de una noche," Sonrió, pensando en el delicado equipo que trajo, el cual tenia que ser instalado a mano. Además, su curiosidad había crecido desde que recibió su carta de aceptación. ¿Quien era este mago legendario que la contrato como maestra sin pensarlo? "Estoy lista para la reunión, gracias." Minerva rápidamente la condujo hasta el estudio privado de Dumbledore, haciendo las presentaciones necesarias antes de retirarse silenciosamente.

"Bienvenida," dijo el Director mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa y un lugar para sentarse. "Como supongo habrás adivinado soy Albus Dumbledore. Me alegra tenerte dentro de mi personal, Jennifer."

"Gracias, señor," tartamudeo un poco. En apariencia, quizás no era muy impresionante… un mago anciano con largo cabello y barba plateada, tunica dorada y brillantes y sinceros ojos azules… pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a uno de los hechiceros más poderosos en el mundo. Trato de poner sus pensamientos en orden y se reclino en el respaldo de la silla tratando de aparentar calma. "Me siento honrada de estar aquí, un poco sorprendida, pero honrada."

"Te preguntas por que fuiste contratada, ¿no es así?" Dumbledore sonrió de manera casi traviesa. "Creo que te sorprenderá saber que he estado al tanto de tu trabajo desde hace un tiempo. Tuve un presentimiento cuando expresaste interés en lo académico, de que llegarías lejos. Tu madre era una excelente estudiante en Hogwarts. Se graduó como la mejor de su clase. Esperábamos que se convirtiera en profesora."

Jennifer asintió levemente. ¿Así que eso era? Tenía conocimiento que sus padres asistieron a Hogwarts y después vivieron un tiempo en Inglaterra antes de volar a America hace quince años. Aparentemente, no se fueron lo suficientemente lejos. Cuatro años después, su padre fue encontrado muerto y su madre desapareció de su casa en Francia el año pasado y no había escuchado de ella desde entonces.

"Tu madre tenia una habilidad innata; una rara habilidad que siempre he admirado," el continuo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Ella podía ver a las personas por quien realmente son. No había hechizo, encantamiento o intención suficiente como para evitar que ella pudiera ver la verdad. Tengo entendido que compartes el mismo talento, incluso has evitado algunos malentendidos y escándalos en Beauxbatons." sonrió.

Jennifer se movió en su lugar incomoda. Considerando que la mayoría de esos incidentes tenían que ver con archivos cerrados, supo que Dumbledore debió de haber tenido una larga charla con Maxime antes de pedirle que fuera parte del colegio. Tal vez no era tan impulsivo como ella había pensado.

"Entonces también sabe que impartí encantamiento de objetos y teoría sobre creación de pociones y no una materia de artes mayores," dijo Jennifer cautelosamente.

Dumbledore parecía divertido.

"Oh si, escuche todo acerca del escepticismo de Maxime por tus habilidades mágicas. Pero estoy seguro de que te habrás dado cuenta de que no compartimos el mismo escepticismo. Esperaba que además de enseñar la típica defensa mágica también ayudaras a nuestros estudiantes a utilizar mejor su percepción; enseñarles como ver através de toda esa obscuridad que se mezcla en este mundo para que puedan encontrar la verdad," dio un pequeño suspiro y asintió con la cabeza como si hablara para el mismo.

"Si, la verdad," continuo, mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Estos no son tiempos fáciles para nuestra escuela, nuestra comunidad o nuestro mundo," dijo suavemente. "Dejame comenzar hablándote de uno de nuestros alumnos de quinto año. Su nombre es Harry Potter."

"Oh, si. He escuchado sobre lo que paso el año anterior," Jennifer afirmo sobriamente.

Ella había estado preocupada cuando la mayoría de la escuela fue a Hogwarts para "El Torneo de los Tres Magos", una competencia que presentaba a los mejores estudiantes de las tres escuelas mas grandes, pero su madre había desaparecido justo antes de eso y Jennifer prefirió permanecer cerca de casa, con la esperanza de que de alguna manera su ella regresara.

Los reportes que recibió de Madame Maxime cuando regreso le helaron los huesos… Voldemort había regresado. En ese momento comenzó a preguntarse si había una conexión con la desaparición de su madre; sus padres no eran amigos de Voldemort. No podía imaginarse que fue para Harry Potter presenciar esa clase de suceso desde primera fila.

"Quisiera que le prestaras especial atención a el, así como a sus dos amigos Ron Weasly y Hermione Granger. Parte de tu trabajo como personal de esta escuela incluye medidas de seguridad que serán implementadas este año. Las tuyas consisten en acompañar a los visitantes de la escuela mientras estén aquí, y también vigilar los eventos especiales. No puedo decirte si he decidido que actividades continuaran normalmente y cuales no, como el Quidditch, pero si continúan será de especial importancia que estés preparada. Hemos tenido muchos sucesos desafortunados que involucran a Harry, y preferiría que estos no se dieran otra vez," le explico Dumbledore tranquilamente y Jennifer estuvo de acuerdo.

"También adherimos al personal de rutina algunos, digamos 'amigos', en espera de un mejor año escolar," siguió. "Ellos ayudan a proteger a la escuela, su posición y a sus habitantes… ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerlos y ellos de conocerte. Espero que estas responsabilidades extras no afecten tus clases. Por lo que escuche, tienes habilidad para no perder tu ingenio y definitivamente necesitamos eso en un profesor de Defensa.

Debo advertirte que algunos de nuestros estudiantes creen que esa posición esta maldita," agrego con un guiño. "Desde hace un tiempo no hemos tenido un profesor que pueda mantenerse mas de un año en ella. Me gustaría que ese ciclo se rompiera. Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Jennifer. Estaba esperando tener a alguien de tu calibre con nosotros."


	2. La Llegada de los Estudiantes

**Capitulo Dos**

**La Llegada de los Estudiantes**

Jennifer se dio cuenta rápidamente que tener solo dos semanas antes de la llegada de los alumnos no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser tiempo suficiente para terminar todo lo que había planeado. Solo poner su habitación y oficina en orden y preparar el equipo le llevó gran parte de la primera semana, y el resto del tiempo tuvo que dedicárselo a la revisión de sus planes de clase para que estos fueran aprobados y también a llenar solicitudes de materiales. Después de una semana de trasnocharse se las arreglo para terminar todo a tiempo, recibiendo su última aprobación una noche antes del inicio del año. Finalmente dándose un respiro, decidió pasar la tarde tranquilamente clasificando material y poniéndolo en una ordenada pila sobre su escritorio. No quería dejar nada a la suerte en su primer día.

Pero cuando regresó a su oficina, quedo congelada en la puerta, mirando boquiabierta al interior. En el poco tiempo que le había tomado organizar el aula, su oficina entera fue reempacada descuidadamente en el baúl que estaba en el piso. Desde donde se encontraba sentada en su oficina, Minerva escuchó un grito proveniente del otro lado del pasillo e inmediatamente se apresuro a investigar.

"¡Jennifer! ¿Estas bie… oh…!oh querida!"

Jennifer revisó el baúl, tratando de mantener la calma.

"Todo esta aquí, pero parece que la mitad de mi equipo esta roto y varios de mis libros están arruinados." Dijo, peinando su cabello hacia atrás de manera frustrada.

"Peeves hizo esto, estoy segura. Nuestro poltergeist. Iré por el Señor Filch para que se encargue de el de una vez. ¿Crees que podrías hacer una lista de todos los objetos dañados para reponerlos antes de que los alumnos lleguen mañana?" Preguntó Minerva empática. Jennifer asintió aun con el ceño fruncido. "Supongo que tendremos que excusarte de la reunión de personal de esta noche. Te enviare un resumen de ella. No te preocupes."

"Genial," Jennifer suspiró, sentándose junto al baúl. Si Minerva no lo hubiera mencionado, habría olvidado completamente la reunión. Al menos el poltergeist la había salvado de pasar una vergüenza por su olvido.

"Esperaba que Peeves notara que hay una nueva profesora y buscara la oportunidad de darte la bienvenida. Te aseguro que no pasara otra vez ahora que sabes de su existencia." Minerva hizo lo mejor que pudo para contener la sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer en su rostro. "Por cierto. En caso de haberlo olvidado, bienvenida a Hogwarts."

En cuanto Minerva salio rumbo a la reunión, Jennifer rió con resignación. Hizo un hechizo de dictado en su cuaderno y comenzó a revisar lo que quedaba de sus pertenencias.

* * *

><p>"Así que nuestra joven y nueva adquisición esta perdiéndose una reunión de personal y ni siquiera ha comenzado el año."<p>

"Severus," Minerva lo miró con desaprobación por el tono de burla en su voz." No fue su culpa. Tu sabes como puede ser Peeves en ocasiones."

Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones y Jefe de la casa de Slytherin, estaba apunto de contestar argumentando como un profesor de Defensa debería de estar preparado al entrar a un castillo de esas dimensiones para encontrarse con fantasmas, pero rápidamente detuvo su contestación cuando vio levantarse a Dumbledore. El pálido hombre cerró sus finos labios y concentro sus ojos negros en el Director.

"Ahora, TODOS tratemos de ser comprensivos y TODOS tomemos un tiempo para darle la bienvenida a la Profesora Craw cuando podamos. Jennifer es un buen agregado a nuestro personal, y creo que será invaluable para nosotros en un futuro. Con suerte, espero que se quede de manera permanente." Dumbledore dio una mirada a Severus, el resto de las miradas lo siguieron. Conciente de todo el escrutinio, Severus asintió. "Bien, ¿Todos tienen sus tareas de seguridad? Espero que la primera de estas rondas sea completada y revisada antes de que los estudiantes lleguen."

"¿Profesor? ¿Hablaremos acerca de las medidas de seguridad en el Quidditch?" pregunto Rolanda Hooch.

"Oh si, demos un paseo después de la reunión. Si hay alguna duda de que nuestros planes no sean capaces de resistir, tal vez tengamos que posponer o incluso cancelar la temporada." Todos los ojos se volvieron a Dumbledore.

"Con todo respeto, Profesor, no creo que cancelar la temporada sea una buena idea," dijo Rolanda." De hecho, creo que se interpretaría como un acto de cobardía."

"Señor, usted quería que nos comportáramos como usualmente lo hacemos," puntualizo Minerva.

"Quizás como la verdadera preocupación es Harry Potter, deberíamos de prohibirle jugar. El parece ser el principal blanco." Sugirió Severus. Minerva le envío una fría mirada.

"Ya, ya, dije "si" y "tal vez"." Dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore. "Si hay algún problema de seguridad con respecto a CUALQUIER estudiante, deberemos, claro esta, hacer lo que sea posible para prevenir un accidente. Tomare todos sus comentarios en consideración. Por ahora nos mantendremos con las medidas de seguridad que hemos establecido. Sin embargo, Severus, si llegamos a un punto en el que nuestros esfuerzos no sean suficientes, entonces Harry y quizás todos los alumnos tendrán que esperar a que resolvamos esos asuntos."

* * *

><p>La neblina se extendía por el lugar al día siguiente, pero Jennifer estaba muy ocupada para notarla o siquiera para salir de su oficina. El remplazo de su equipo de pociones llego primero, dándole tiempo para preparar su complejo laboratorio e instrumentos mágicos. Hagrid estaba determinado a encontrar todos los objetos de la lista, y para la tarde regresaba con la ultima caja de libros, dejándolos sobre su escritorio.<p>

"Ahí están, sanos y salvos, al menos los que pudimos encontrar. Pronto iré a buscar el tren a la estación."

"¡Eres mi salvavidas, Hagrid! ¡Si me apresuro, tendré esto listo para antes de la ceremonia!" dijo emocionada y le dio al gran hombre un abrazo. El parpadeo sorprendido antes de palmear gentilmente su hombro un poco incomodo.

"Lamento no poder encontrarlos todos. Tendré que mandarlos pedir."

"Esta bien Hagrid. La mayoría de los que no se encontraron son mis viejas impresiones de libros sobre pociones. Solo le preguntare a… el Profesor Snape, ¿ese es su nombre, no? Si los necesito para alguna de mis clases veré si el puede prestármelos." Jennifer le hecho una ojeada a los libros y desempolvo uno, no se dio cuenta de la expresión que hizo Hagrid mientras ella decía esto.

"Mmm… Profesora Craw, hay algo que debería de saber acerca…"

"! Hagrid!" Lo llamo Minerva desde el pasillo. Jennifer levanto la mirada a tiempo para ver como la Profesora entraba por la puerta. "Sera mejor que te vayas. Los alumnos estarán aquí en un minuto. Oh, Jennifer, déjame darte una mano con eso."

"Muy bien, Profesora McGonagall. Nos vemos después, Profesora Craw." Hagrid se despidió con la mano, mientras salía, recordándose a si mismo que debía de terminar su platica con Jennifer.

Justo cuando terminaron de acomodar los últimos libros, los estudiantes mayores empezaron a aparecer por los corredores. Podía verlos pasar por la puerta abierta, muchos de ellos aun platicaban felizmente acerca de cómo les había ido en el verano.

"Jennifer, necesitas ir al Gran Comedor. Estaré al frente durante la selección, pero necesito ir por los alumnos de primer año," Le explico Minerva. De repente miro hacia fuera mientras un par de chicos pelirrojos pasaban corriendo, parecía que tenían prisa y susurraban entre ellos. "¡Tan pronto!" Exclamo Minerva, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se levantaba exasperada.

"¡Deténganse Weasleys!" una poderosa voz hablo desde el pasillo. Al momento que Jennifer se dirigía a la puerta, un profesor alto y de cabello obscuro apareció estrepitosamente caminando por el pasillo detrás de los gemelos como un halcón cazando a su presa." ¡En mi oficina, Ahora!" Gruño, empujándolos un poco hacia el frente. Jennifer solo pudo pensar que nunca había visto a alguien como el.

"¿Quien… que profesor… era el?" Jennifer pregunto. Su expresión le parecía obscura de alguna forma… ella había visto esa mirada en algún lado, pero no era algo que esperara de un profesor… al menos no uno bajo el mando de Albus Dumbledore.

"Ese era el Profesor Severus Snape, de Pociones. Te lo presentaría, pero parece que esta un poco indispuesto en este momento. ¿Me pregunto que habrán hecho Fred y George Weasley para ponerlo de mal humor tan pronto?" dijo Minerva. "De cualquier modo, será mejor que te vayas. Te veré pronto. Buena suerte." agrego antes de desaparecer por el corredor.

A Jennifer le tomo solo unos minutos llegar al comedor donde gran parte del personal ya estaba reunido, aunque no reconoció a la mayoría. Dumbledore le sonrío calidamente mientras ella se acercaba para ocupar el lugar a su derecha y también junto a una mujer de cabellos claros y ojos dorados que le recordaba un poco a un halcón y ella le dio una amable bienvenida.

"Soy Rolanda Hooch," susurro, "estoy a cargo de las clases de deporte y recreación. Llegaste justo a tiempo. Solo estamos esperando al Maestro de Pociones."

"Tuvo que encargarse de un par de estudiantes," murmuro Jennifer, mirando al taburete que estaba frente a las mesas. Sobre este se encontraba un extraño y viejo sombrero, que sin duda alguna había visto mejores días.

"Ese es el Sombrero Seleccionador," le explico Rolanda, al darse cuenta lo que miraba. "El decide en que casa estará cada alumno."

"Oh, es cierto. Mi madre me hablo sobre el. Su casa fue Ravenclaw," Jennifer asintió con interés. "En el colegio Whitebridge todos estábamos pre-asignados."

Antes de que Rolanda pudiera contestar, el silencio se apodero del comedor cuando los últimos estudiantes llegaron, un par de gemelos guiados por Severus Snape, apresurándose para tomar sus asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Severus rápidamente atravesó lo que restaba del Gran Comedor para tomar su asiento, y Dumbledore le hizo una seña a Minerva para que dejara entrar a los alumnos de primer año. Jennifer tenía la sensación de unos ojos sobre su espalda, sorprendida volteo para encontrarse con la sospechosa mirada del Profesor Snape. Pero como los estudiantes empezaban a entrar, ella asintió a manera de saludo y volteo para seguir viendo la procesión de alumnos.

Los miembros de las diferentes casas se movían en sus asientos impacientes por saber donde quedaría cada quien. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry Potter se inclino hacia el frente para hablar con el chico que estaba del otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Cuál es tu primo, Neville?" pregunto Harry.

"Ese, el de cabello rubio. Espero que no quede con nosotros." el desagrado que Neville sentía por su primo se plasmo por toda su cara. "Hizo mi vida imposible en la boda de mi tía abuela, pequeña bestia."

"Estoy seguro que todo ira bien, dudo mucho que el sombrero lo ponga en esta casa," Dijo Harry pensando inmediatamente en su miserable primo.

"Bueno, en ocasiones el sombrero seleccionador mantiene a las familias juntas, pero no es una regla," puntualizo Hermione." Mira a los Weasleys como ejemplo. Todos van en Gryffindor, ¿no es así Ron? ¿Ron? ¿Ron?" El no contesto. En realidad no estaba prestando atención a nada, solo a la nueva profesora. Hermione lo golpeo dolorosamente con el codo, regresándolo por fin a la tierra. "¡Pon atención! ¿En que piensas?"

"¡Otro Profesor de Defensa! ¡Y mírenla!" exclamo Ron. Fred, que estaba sentado del otro lado de Ron, se inclino para acercarse al grupo.

"Tal vez es el tipo de Profesora que mata con su belleza," comento Fred.

"Debe de haber salido recién de la escuela," agrego George con una risita. "No puede ser mucho mayor que nosotros. Deben de estar quedándose sin profesores para Hogwarts."

"Oh, vasta. Como sea ¿Por que llegaron tarde?" pregunto Ron.

"Snape encontró nuestra goma de mascar explosiva," explico Fred "de manera directa."

"La pisó" dijo George. Los gemelos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"_!Huffelpuff!" _El grito del Sombrero se escucho por encima de las pláticas en el comedor. Los alumnos de Huffelpuff vitorearon después de la primera selección para su casa, y llevaron su atención a los nuevos estudiantes otra vez.

"Amadeus Longbottom," escucharon que llamaba McGonagall.

"Aquí va," Dijo tranquilamente Neville, reteniendo el aliento.

"Ah, este es muy listo, si, y parece que le gusta darle muchos usos a esto, tal vez… quizás serás mejor para _¡Slytherin!"_

La cara de Neville era una mezcla de alivio y nerviosismo, aunque no quería que su primo quedara en su misma casa, tampoco estaba muy emocionado sabiendo que seria un Slytherin.

Uno a uno los nuevos estudiantes fueron llamados y colocados en su respectiva casa. Una ronda de aplausos se escuchaba cada que uno llegaba a su nueva mesa. Al final, todos estaban en sus lugares, y Dumbledore se levanto para dar los anuncios y advertirle a los estudiantes de que lugares debían de alejarse y recomendarles que no vagaran de noche.

"Tambien quisiera darle la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de nuestro personal, la Profesora Craw, que estará a cargo de la materia de "Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras." Dumbledore le sonrió dándole un poco de valor. Jennifer se levanto y saludo rápidamente mientras los estudiantes le aplaudían. Les sonrió calidamente, especialmente a los de la mesa de Gryffindor mientras trataba de ubicar cual era Harry Potter. "Y ahora sin mas preámbulo, a comer." Agrego Dumbledore y el banquete apareció.

Ron sacudió su cabeza en lo que aparentaba un estado de shock.

"Ella se ve muy bien para ser una profesora de Defensa," dijo, ganándose una fría mirada de parte de Hermione.

"Bueno, no puede ser peor que el ultimo," comento Harry. De hecho, el ultimo, un impostor que se suponía que venia a enseñar, casi lo mata. Además el no era tan estupido como para hacer un comentario como el de Ron con Hermione presente, fuera una bonita maestra o no. Se pregunto si Ron no lo había hecho apropósito solo para molestar a Hermione.

En la mesa principal Jennifer picoteaba su comida, tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas de los alumnos mientras mordisqueaba un rollo. Los fantasmas de las diferentes casas aparecieron para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos, Jennifer no pudo más que observarlos de manera sospechosa tratando de averiguar si alguno de ellos era Peeves. Estaba lista para vengarse de el.

"¿No tienes hambre?" Rolanda pregunto después de observarla un momento.

"Oh, supongo que solo he tenido un día muy largo," admitió.

"Algunos de estos estudiantes hacen que mi estomago se revuelva también," dijo Severus con una mueca. Jennifer no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de diversión en su voz. "Supongo que no ha enseñado por mucho tiempo como para crear resistencia a ellos. Pero estoy seguro que un poco de tiempo en Hogwarts le ayudara a endurecerse."

Jennifer mantuvo su mirada fría tal y como el lo hacia, tratando de mantener su temperamento tranquilo. _Esta bien, el esta burlándose de mi, pero ¿Por qué? _Ni siquiera lo conocía y no existía razón para creer que tenía algo en su contra. De todas formas, no había manera de que ella le diera el placer de mostrar debilidad apartando sus ojos de la funesta mirada que el parecía no querer terminar. De echo, no paso mucho tiempo para que mas de un estudiante dejara de comer y observara con curiosidad su intercambio de miradas, lo mismo paso con los otros profesores, estaban sentados al borde de sus asientos esperando que sucediera algo. Y ahí, Dumbledore aclaró su garganta, haciendo que todo el personal diera un salto. Una ronda de risas nerviosas vino de las mesas de los alumnos, seguida de susurros fuertes.

"Muy bien," dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, "si ya todos hemos terminado, deberíamos ir a encargarnos de nuestros pendientes. ¿Vamos? Ha sido un día largo," agregó.

Severus espero a que Dumbledore se levantara de su asiento para hacer lo mismo, mientras Jennifer se regocijaba un segundo en su triunfo por no haber apartado la mirada. Minerva rápidamente se movió para interceptar cualquier conversación entre Jennifer y Severus, ofreciéndole acompañarla a su habitación. No muy dentro del corredor, Minerva dio la vuelta y exhaló.

"No dejes que Severus te moleste, Jennifer…"

"No estaba molestándome," sentencio Jennifer de manera sincera mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. "solo quisiera saber porque parece estar en contra de que yo este aquí."

"Severus es un hombre desconfiado eso es todo, y un poco cauteloso con los nuevos colegas. Tiene un pasado complicado," le explico Minerva con voz baja. Jennifer se detuvo en las escaleras frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Dime el nombre de un profesor que no tenga un pasado complicado," le reto.

"Muy bien, tienes un buen punto, sea lo que sea," Minerva suspiro, alentándola a que subiera por las escaleras.

"Es demasiado desconfiado en realidad. Usualmente las personas que desconfían no han sido dignos de confianza en algún momento, como aquellos que traicionan a alguien, ¿no?" pregunto Jennifer tratando de indagar. La expresión de reserva y los intentos por apresurarla a subir las escaleras de Minerva despertaron su curiosidad aun más. "Pero ahora el esta aquí en Hogwarts, ¿Por qué? Si esta aquí, cualquier cosa que haya pasado ya debe de haberse resuelto ¿O no?"

"No debemos de discutir cosas como estas en publico," decidió Minerva de manera absoluta, "y tampoco con nadie mas. Si. Cualquier preocupación que tengas por el personal debe de ser tratada con ellos primero, o si no con Albus Dumbledore." Con gran alivio Minerva se detuvo frente a la pintura de Dewhurst.

"Bueno, no me culpes, tu iniciaste la conversación," Le recordó Jennifer de manera traviesa. Rápidamente susurro su contraseña (escargot) y entró, cerrando la puerta antes de que Minerva pudiera decir algo mas.


	3. Clase en Sesion

**Capitulo Tres **

**Clase en Sesión**

La primera clase de Jennifer era con los alumnos de quinto año de Huffelpuff y Gryffindor, así que finalmente podría ver al famoso Harry Potter. Asentía a cada estudiante mientras pasaba lista, el ni siquiera parpadeo cuando ella dijo su nombre. Pudo notar que los ojos de Harry tenían una intensa mirada similar a la que le había dado Snape. Supuso que era entendible considerando las cosas que le habían sucedido en los años anteriores según lo que le contó Dumbledore. En su expresión pudo ver que Harry se preguntaba que tanto le habían contado sobre el, pero rápidamente continuo con el siguiente nombre, terminando el pase de lista sin verlo directamente otra vez.

"Como ya deben de saber, soy la Profesora Craw, y si en sus horario nos esta Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras los Martes, probablemente no deberían de estar aquí." Un Huffelpuff de cuarto año se levanto para irse, ganándose unas risillas del resto de la clase.

"Este año veremos todos los conceptos de defensa… algunos de ellos pueden ser poco ortodoxos… como verán mas adelante. Las primeras semanas las utilizaremos para discutir la percepción de las Artes Obscuras. Ahora, esto puede no ser tan emocionante como suena en un principio." Sonrió a manera de disculpa "Básicamente significa que aprenderán a usar sus sentidos y suspicacia para percibir cuando algo no anda bien; como dejar pasar la magia y encontrar la verdad."

"Esto no significa que deban de sospechar de todo el mundo. Ya he experimentado eso de algunos colegas y solo llevo aquí unos días…" una risa suave se escucho de parte de la clase. Sabían que hablaba de Snape. "tampoco significa que piensen que cada persona e incluso su mascota esta tras de ustedes." Ron, Hermione y Harry se sintieron incómodos por el comentario. "Todo esto quiere decir que mantener su ingenio agudizado, poner atención a los pequeños detalles y permanecer alerta son su primera y mejor defensa contra las artes obscuras."

Hermione asintió y le sonrió a Harry, sus dudas acerca de la nueva profesora habían sido eliminadas. Esta no iba ser una clase tan mala después de todo.

"Primero, vamos a nombrar los siete sentidos que poseen para darse cuenta de que algo va mal. Estoy segura que si piensan cuidadosamente podrán responder. ¿Ron?"

"¿Olfato?" pregunto, haciendo una cara.

"Ese es bueno," Jennifer asintió y la palabra apareció en el pizarrón. "y créanme, si pueden oler la maldad, están MUY cerca de ella." Algunos estudiantes rieron. Jennifer le dio la palabra a unas cuantas manos que estaban alzadas, y rápidamente, vista, oído, tacto y gusto, "que personalmente no recomiendo,"aparecieron en el pizarrón. "Ahora el sexto sentido, que estoy segura que conocen desde el primer año, es el sentido mágico. ¿Alguien puede adivinar cual es el ultimo?"

Un instante después Hermione levanto la mano, y Jennifer le dio la palabra.

"¿Sentido Común?" Trato de adivinar Hermione.

"Eso es," le sonrió Jennifer, "cinco puntos para Gryffindor por esa respuesta. Ese es el más importante de todos. Daria igual que tiraran todos los demás por la ventana si no tienen sentido común. Les explicare mas la semana próxima cuando hablemos de ese sentido otra vez. Veremos uno por día hasta completarlos, y después tendremos un examen. Antes de eso, lo que quiero que hagan para mañana es escribir cada uno de los sentidos que mencionamos y un ejemplo de que podrían descubrir con ese sentido."

La mayor parte de la clase hizo una expresión de desagrado mientras Jennifer les sonreía. Ron hizo un puchero y resoplo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Tarea en el primer día. ¿Qué tal eso, eh?" murmuro Ron.

"Esto será pan comido." dijo Hermione, deleitándose mientras empezaba con los ejemplos.

* * *

><p>Tres clases después, Jennifer estaba mas que lista para un descanso. En vez de comer con los demás, decidió tomar un sándwich y una manzana e ir a visitar a Hagrid afuera. El saludo de manera calida, rápidamente la llevo a los corrales para mostrarle a sus bestias.<p>

"Esta de aquí es Ruby, y ahí esta Babe," dijo, señalando al Pegaso. Los dos estaban dormidos del otro lado del corral. "No han dormido mucho últimamente, por el patrullaje. Pero son animales nocturnos de todas formas, así que no importa mucho."

"¿Quién esta con ellos en los patrullajes nocturnos?" pregunto con curiosidad. Sus tareas de seguridad le permitían dar rondas sin necesidad de un horario específico.

"Cualquiera que pueda montarlos. Incluso el Profesero Snape monto uno el otro día, pero eso no salio muy bien. Ruby trato de patearlo para quitárselo de encima cuando estaban en el campo de Quidditch, finalmente el tuvo que agarrarse de uno de los aros y de ahí flotar hasta el suelo."

Jennifer contuvo una serie de risas mientras se imaginaba la escena. Después de un momento ella recordó algo.

"Oye, Hagrid, ¿Que era lo que ibas a decirme acerca del Profesor Snape el otro día?" pregunto. "Cuando hablábamos de los libros que me hacían falta."

"Oh, eso. Solo que probablemente no deberías de esperar que te preste alguno de sus libros, no se preocupa mucho acerca de los nuevos profesores de Defensa. Le toma un tiempo acostumbrarse a ellos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que ha estado tras esa posición durante años, especialmente después de que los últimos profesores han sido un desastre. Estaba seguro de que este año lo conseguiría. Darse cuenta de que Dumbledore contrato a alguien como tu, pues, me esperaba que estuviera molesto."

"¿Alguien como yo?" Jennifer le reclamo, Hagrid se miraba incomodo. "Oh, ya se, una bruja presuntuosa que recién comienza a enseñar y sabe casi nada acerca de esta escuela." Jennifer intento imitar el tono de voz de Severus. Debió de hacerlo bien porque Hagrid sonrío.

"Bueno, por lo que he escuchado estas haciendo un trabajo genial, así que no le prestes atención."

"¿Como sabes eso? Es el primer día de clases y ni siquiera ha terminado aun," pregunto, con las manos en la cintura.

"Pues, mira, Harry Potter es un amigo muy cercano, y el, Ron y Hermione, creen que eres genial. Tal vez Ron no tanto, pero es solo que no le gusta la tarea."

Jennifer rió. ¿Así que Harry y compañía confían en el? "Hagrid, eres el mejor. Vendré a charlar contigo mas seguido."

"¡Muy bien! Me gusta tener compañía, y a ellos también" señalo al corral, deteniéndose para acariciar a una tortuga aliento de fuego.

De regreso a clases, Jennifer comenzó a pensar en lo que Hagrid le había dicho sobre Severus. Bueno, el escrutinio no era algo personal entonces, quizás era porque lo descartaron para el trabajo de Defensa. En cierto modo, no podía culparlo. Había estado dentro del personal por años, estaba segura de eso. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no quiso darle el puesto? No podía creer que fuera malo en Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. Había mucho que no le convencía acerca de el por sus primeras impresiones… y aun así, ahí estaba, quien sea que el fuera, estaba en Hogwarts. Suspiro incomoda, desanimada por tener que admitir que había alguien disponible y mucho mejor calificado para ocupar ese trabajo y simplemente fue pasado por alto. De alguna manera, pensó, tenia que arreglar esa situación si sus intenciones eran quedarse de manera permanente.

* * *

><p>La siguiente clase fue con los Slytherin y los Griffyndor de primer año, rápidamente Jennifer deseo regresar al tranquilo ritmo de sus clases matutinas. Amadeus simplemente no podía permanecer quieto. Parecía que hablar en clase, usualmente con comentarios de sabelotodo, era su especialidad. Y después, en lo que parecía un momento particularmente tranquilo cuando ella le dio la espalda a la clase, una pelea a golpes se dio entre dos alumnos de las casas rivales, y así rápidamente se encontró imponiendo su primera detención. Para empeorarlo todo, Severus aparecia en el marco de la puerta, cuando ella trataba de separar a los dos chicos, preguntándole con una imperceptible sonrisa si necesitaba que el se hiciera cargo. Ignorándolo después de un seco "No gracias" se aseguro de que fueran a sus dormitorios, trato de arreglar su cabello despeinado y regreso a clases.<p>

Por fortuna para los dos, alumnos y profesora, los chicos parecían estar trabajando arduamente en su ensayo cuando ella regreso. Casi con temor, se pregunto si Severus le había dicho algo antes de que ella se retirara.

El momento culminante llego cuando Norid, un Slytherin, levanto la mano y pregunto, "¿Es verdad que su padre Thomas Craw, fue acusado por ser un Mortifago?" La cara de Jennifer se volvió blanca como un papel, mirando fríamente a Norid.

"Esta no es una clase de rumores populares. Esto es Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, y como aprenderás en mis clases, no siempre debes de confiar en lo que escuchas."

"Bueno, sabemos por el periódico que el era un asesino, y su esposa se perdió el año pasado. Así que algo sospechoso debe de estar sucediendo." Remvark, otro Slytherin sugirió. "Aun considerando que ella era una sangre sucia"

"Quince puntos menos por hablar fuera de turno, y otros veinte por usar esa clase de terminología en mi aula." Le dijo Jennifer con fuego en la mirada. Remvark sonrió a sus espaldas para luego pretender que ponía atención.

"Otra acusación sin una adecuada y verdadera evidencia no será permitida en esta clase. Si quieren especular en algo que no sea un echo, les sugiero que tomen la clase de Adivinación en lugar de Defensa." Jennifer dijo cortante.

Se sentó, muy segura de que ellos empezarían a hablar y suponer sobre lo que paso en cuanto salieran e igualmente segura de que podía hacer muy poco para terminar con los rumores. Lo ultimo que quería es que hubiera habladurías por toda la escuela acerca de porque sus padres huyeron.

Finalmente la clase llego a su fin, cuando el ultimo alumno salio se dejo caer pesadamente en el respaldo de su silla exhausta mientras daba un repaso a sus acciones del día. Aunque sabia que había hecho exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, de alguna manera llego a la conclusión de que había fallado en la manera como había llevado sus dos ultimas clases. Estaba pensando seriamente en irse a dormir temprano cuando Minerva toco a su puerta y entro.

"¿Un día difícil?" pregunto, preocupada.

"Bastante," Jennifer asintió, sin ganas de dar mas detalles.

"Bueno, entonces deberíamos ir a cenar."

"Minerva, de verdad no tengo ganas de comer," admitió.

"Lo se," Minerva dijo en tono serio, "pero si no te apareces ahí y comes, ellos sabrán que te vencieron. Así que, deberíamos ir a cenar." Jennifer levanto la mirada, sabiendo que estaba totalmente en lo cierto y que también hablaban años y años de experiencia. Lentamente se levanto y fue recompensada con una sonrisa. "Vamos, y te advierto que vas a comer, no solo picotear tu plato como la noche anterior. El problema de estar en la mesa de profesores es que ellos se dan cuenta de todo."

Con una débil sonrisa, Jennifer la siguió, sintiéndose mejor con el solo hecho de caminar por el corredor y sabiendo que mostrarse ahí seria una declaración de aplomo.


	4. Pociones y Percepciones

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Pociones y Percepciones**

Deteniéndose un momento en el baño para rehacer su peinado y refrescarse un poco, Jennifer decidió que estaba lista para hacerle frente a las masas. Minerva la espero afuera para poder entrar al comedor juntas, recibiendo sonrisas y bienvenidas del personal que se encontraba ahí. Dumbledore no estaba, había salido para arreglar unos asuntos, pero Severus si y se miraba un poco sorprendido de verla aparecer en el Gran Comedor. Jennifer se preguntaba que había escuchado de sus chicos de Slytherin. Tomó el mismo asiento entre Rolanda y Severus, dándoles una calida sonrisa a los estudiantes.

"Bien, ¡ya estas aquí! me da gusto verte," le sonrió Rolanda. "Muero de hambre. Enseñarle a los de primer año como volar siempre hace que me sienta hambrienta. Espero que comencemos pronto."

Como si eso hubiera sido una señal Minerva se levanto, anunciando que no había ningún anuncio para inmediatamente comenzar la cena. Al mirar hacia su plato, Jennifer encontró un maravilloso tazón de bouillabaisse y se pregunto a quien debería de agradecérselo. Mientras rompía un mejillón, rió en voz baja al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los estudiantes optaron por comer un corte de carne con pimienta.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" pregunto Rolanda educadamente.

"¡Oh definitivamente fue horri…bien, bien, estuvo bien." Dijo rápidamente cambiando su respuesta cuando noto que Severus la observaba. "En realidad, disfrute muchísimo las primeras tres clases, especialmente con los de quinto año. Los de primero y séptimo fueron un poco mas… problemáticos."

"Si, escuche acerca de los incidentes, pero también escuche que pudiste manejarlo muy bien. Lo pensaran dos veces antes de dar problemas en tu clase otra vez," Rolanda asintió de manera entusiasta.

"Si, parece que nuestra joven y nueva profesora tiene cierto grado de brío después de todo," Severus sonrió.

Jennifer paro en seco lo que hacia. ¿Qué? ¿Eso era un cumplido? ¿De parte de Severus Snape? ¿Estaba permitido? se pregunto bromeando con ella misma. Se dio cuenta que Minerva, sentada del otro lado después una silla vacía junto a Rolanda, observaba la conversación con interés. Jennifer finalmente volteo a ver a Severus, que le devolvió la mirada con un casi imperceptible toque de diversión.

"Gracias" dijo ella sinceramente, luego devolvió su atención a su comida con toda la intención de terminarla.

Después de cenar Jennifer entró a su salón de clases con los brazos cruzados, perdida en sus pensamientos. Había sobrevivido…por un día. Un día y apenas lo había logrado. Dio un suave suspiro, preguntándose como iba a lograr estar un paso adelante de los estudiantes más problemáticos y ser capaz de leer de manera efectiva a los visitantes. Si, era cierto que esto último era un trabajo que se le daba de manera más natural. Si tan solo todas sus clases hubieran sido como la primera, pensó. Por supuesto, sabía desde el principio que en cada escuela siempre hay revoltosos, pero por alguna extraña razón los estudiantes aquí eran más astutos y maliciosos. No podía mas que preguntarse si aquellos que se atrevieron a cuestionarla acerca de su padre tendrían alguna relación con Quien-tu-sabes y tal vez la estuvieran probando. Si era así, ella debería de empezar a cuidar sus espaldas. Nunca le había pasado que alguien la culpara por lo que sucedió hace quince años. El sonido de arrastre de una tunica le aviso que no estaba sola, y dio un vistazo para encontrarse con Severus recargado contra la puerta, observándola.

"¿Planea trabajar hasta tarde, Profesora Craw?" le pregunto, su rostro inexpresivo no le permitía darse una minima idea de lo que el pensaba.

"Si, al menos hasta que empiece a sentir el cansancio," se encogió de hombros, mientras pretendía alisar unos papeles en su escritorio.

"Mmm… déjeme ir a mi oficina y prepararle un sedante."

"Ah, esta bien, solo…"

"No hay problema, iba a hacer uno para mi de todas formas," dijo. "Ademas, tenemos la tendencia de cuidar a nuestro personal aquí, no importa que tan novatos sean." Jennifer no iba caer con ese señuelo. Lo siguió, cruzando la puerta y cerrándola detrás de ellos.

"¿Puede decir algo que no implique algún tipo de insulto?" pregunto de manera franca, buscando con la mirada estudiantes merodeando.

"No estoy seguro," el dijo solemnemente como en un funeral. "Nunca lo he intentado."

Jennifer parpadeo mientras dieron la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras, preguntándose, y no por ves primera, si estaba hablando en serio o no.

Severus quito las cerraduras y abrió la puerta, pidiéndole que entrara. Lo primero que noto fue el laboratorio de pociones que estaba en la pared de atrás, cuidadosamente armado, y después la perfección en el orden de los estantes; mitad ingredientes, mitad libros, todos etiquetados de manera precisa. Al menos en eso si parecía un profesor de pociones; mas preocupado por la apariencia de los ingredientes que por la suya misma. Su cabello negro, a la altura de los hombros siempre estaba en su rostro, y su desgastada tunica había vivido mejores tiempos. Aun así, poseía una sutil gracia en sus movimientos, desarrollada por pasar horas en un laboratorio, y lo envolvía un misterio que Jennifer no estaba segura de poder develar, ni siquiera esforzándose por hacerlo.

"¿Preparando una poción de sueño sutil, supongo?" Pregunto. Esa poción era efectiva, pero controlada para poder despertar a una hora determinada. Jennifer recordó que tenía que vigilar mañana temprano. Severus asintió rápidamente, mientras encendía el caldero que ella le había alcanzado y poniendo el polvo de pluma de roc que antes se encontraba en un estante.

"Así que sabe como manejarse en un laboratorio de pociones." el dijo, midiendo algo de arena de sueño.

Realmente no era una pregunta, pero de todas formas Jennifer contesto.

"Enseñe encantamiento de objetos y teoría de creación de pociones en Beauxbatons," asintió. "Madame Maxime no confiaba mucho en mi."

"No es de sorprenderse," dijo tranquilamente. "La reputación de su familia probablemente la precede. Esas cosas no se desvanecen fácilmente con el tiempo." Hubo algo en su voz que casi sonó como una pregunta, pero el suceso con los estudiantes y las preguntas de su pasado habían terminado por desestabilizarla.

"Lo que paso con mi padre no tiene nada que ver conmigo," dijo Jennifer, sabiendo que sonaba algo arrebatada. Severus volteo a verla y la estudio por un momento, pensando en el súbito cambio en su temperamento.

"No esté tan segura de eso," y siguió preparando la poción. Agregando unas modificaciones personales a la formula. Cuidadosamente vertió el líquido en dos copas, acercándole una. "Como Potter puede demostrar, en ciertos casos hay sucesos que suelen afectar a las siguientes generaciones en una familia. ¿No piensa que el hecho de que una Craw este de regreso en Bretaña es suficiente para que la gente empiece a hacerse peguntas sobre usted? probablemente hubiera sido mejor que se quedara en Francia. De nuevo ¿Por que tomo este empleo?"

"¿Quién no lo haría?" contesto retándolo. El la miro.

"Ciertamente alguien que en este momento debería de mantener un bajo perfil," respondió. "No necesito decirle que la familia Craw tiene muchos enemigos, y ahora, he escuchado, que es la ultima de su línea familiar. La ultima en una familia infamemente conocida por ser magos y brujas obscuros poderosos."

"¡Oh! ¿Esa es la verdadera razón por la que no confía en mi?" pregunto desafiante, mientras hacia círculos con su copa.

Severus se detuvo un momento, después le dio una delgada sonrisa. "No se moleste tratando de probarme, recién nombrada Profesora Craw. Encontrara que no soy un buen sujeto para experimentar."

"Parece que tenemos algo en común ¿No?" Jennifer dijo, pensando en su duelo de miradas de la noche anterior.

"Eso lo veremos," Severus asintió con expresión seria o quizás cautelosa. "Salud."

Jennifer levanto su copa como respuesta y trago la substancia caliente y amarga, tratando de no toser. Severus sonrió, apunto de comentar algo cuando alguien toco la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Severus."

"Buenas noches, Profesor Dumbledore. Por favor pase."

Jennifer bajo su copa y se levanto para ver al Director entrar, su aspecto era llamativo comparado con la recatada palidez del Profesor Snape.

"¡Ah, Jennifer! imagine que tal vez estarías aquí. No olvides entregar tus reportes así podremos agendar una detención para esos dos chicos. También, tendré invitados del Ministerio de Magia el jueves. ¿Podrías recibirlos por mí alrededor de las cuatro en punto? Estoy seguro que encontraremos un remplazo para tus clases durante ese tiempo."

"Claro, Profesor," dijo Jennifer.

"Espero no estés demasiado herida después de tu primer día," agrego Dumbledore con una sonrisa gentil.

"Pues, no, no por ahora, señor. He recibido muchos buenos consejos de parte del personal."

"Me alegra oír eso. Confío en Minerva y Severus plenamente, y tu también deberías, Jennifer," le aconsejo aun sonriendo, "Debes de estar segura de que puedes contarles lo que sea, incluso cosas que no me dirías a mi. Buenas noches, Severus, te veo mañana a primera hora."

Cuando el se fue, Jennifer miraba confusa hacia la puerta.

"¿Que rayos quiso decir con eso?" pregunto. Severus solo se encogió de hombros.

"Hace mucho que me di por vencido tratando de entender su consejos en cuanto los dice. Solo déle tiempo, estoy seguro que podrá comprenderlo."

Severus, de todas formas, tenia mas curiosidad del por que Jennifer recibiría al Ministerio, se preguntaba si esa nos seria una idea riesgosa. Por su parte, Jennifer resto importancia a los comentarios y trato de ignorar lo que leía en su mirada. Sintiendo que el sedante hacia efecto, agradeció a Severus y se fue a la cama.


	5. Invitados Distinguidos

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Invitados Distinguidos**

Cuando el grupo de Arthur Weasley apareció frente a la puerta principal a las cuatro en punto, Jennifer Craw ya se encontraba ahí para recibirlos. Ni siquiera retrocedió un poco cuando miro al gigante de sangre pura junto a ellos.

"Soy la Profesora Jennifer Craw. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts," dijo con una calida sonrisa, de pie frente a la puerta.

"Gracias, Profesora Craw. Escuche que estaba trabajando aquí, por supuesto. Espero que le guste el lugar," Arthur le regreso la sonrisa. A Jennifer le agrado de inmediato y entendió con claridad porque a Dumbledore también le agradaba. Había algo en ese hombre que lo hacia ver como alguien con los pies en la tierra, y tenia el toque de integridad que viene con una vida simple y honesta. "Déjeme presentarle a los miembros del grupo; he traído algunos amigos que a Dumbledore le gustaría conocer. Este es Arnie Peasgood de Magia Accidental…" Arnie le ofreció su mano y ella la estrecho sonriéndole. De apariencia desgarbada, relajado, sincero. "Daniel Cummings, de Investigación y Disposición de Improperios…" Daniel asintió educadamente. Era un poco bajo y desaliñado, preocupado como si tuviera algo más en mente. "Ederick Thurspire, de la oficina de Seguridad de Animagos…" Ederick le sonrío abiertamente, haciendo sonar sus talones y tomando su mano para besarla.

"Enchanté, Professure," dijo con una reverencia. Jennifer inspecciono su mirada, tratando de no fruncir el ceño. La sonrisa fue definitivamente forzada, estaba segura, ¿Y que con aquel acto tan deliberado? Tendría que vigilar a ese. "y al final, pero no por eso el menos importante. El representante que conocí durante el verano, Buffirn Gegoblast, de Finlandia."

El gigante sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Era un poco difícil de leer y Jennifer solo recibió una impresión de incomodidad con los que lo rodeaban y su urgencia.

"Es un placer estar aquí en Hogwarts y conocerla a usted y al Profesor Dumbledore," dijo Buffirn. Jennifer le sonrió, de repente se sintió feliz de las grandes puertas y los techos altos del castillo.

"Es un honor conocerlos. Si me siguen, iremos directamente a ver a Dumbledore. Por favor permanezcan conmigo, si necesitan algo solo díganlo, estaré feliz de ayudarles."

"Varitas, ¿por favor?" le pidió con otra sonrisa.

Todos los invitados del ministerio lo pensaron un momento, Arthur rápidamente se recobro y puso la suya en la bandeja.

"¿Esto no es algo inusual?" Daniel pregunto nervioso, dejando su varita.

"Si, pero estos son tiempos inusuales." Admitió Jennifer. Arnie, que siempre mantenía su varita colgando de su cinturón, deslizo la suya y sin problemas también la puso en la bandeja. Ella volteo con Ederick, que le sonrió como lo haría un anciano sabio y amable a un joven, a pesar de que parecían de la misma edad.

"Este bien, Profesora Deje la mía en mi oficina," dijo. Jennifer rió.

"Esta en su bota derecha," puntualizo Jennifer.

"¡Ah! Con que ahí esta. Debo de haberlo olvidado," dijo con una risa. Puso la varita en la bandeja, su expresión era de disculpa aunque sus ojos expresaban otra cosa. Sin comentarios, Jennifer le dio la bandeja a la mesera en una de las pinturas que colgaban en la pared. Abrió la puerta interior y les hizo pasar, ayudando a Buffirn que tuvo que arrodillarse para poder entrar.

"¡Oh! Lamento mucho lo de las puertas, no esperaba tan distinguido invitado hoy," dijo Albus Dumbledore mientras se ponía de pie para saludarlos. "Todos sean bienvenidos."

"Ah si. Arnold Peasegood, Daniel Cummings, Ederick Thurspire, me alegra verlos."

"Y el es Buffirn Gegoblast de Finlandia," los presento Arthur.

" Me complace que al menos algo de comunicación se haya abierto entre nosotros y ustedes, si tan solo fuera por razones mas alegres," Dumbledore dijo cortésmente.

"Hagrid fue bastante claro en ese punto. No nos gusta agitarnos sin necesidad si usted me entiende, pero estos son asuntos serios," Buffirn dijo. Su voz era tan profunda que la habitación parecía estremecerse un poco cuando hablaba.

"Si, en realidad muy serios, gracias por hacer el viaje."

"Lo siento Profesora Craw, ¿Le estamos distrayendo de sus ocupaciones?" Ederick pregunto, otra vez actuando con pesar.

"Para nada" dijo Jennifer tranquila.

"Por favor, aunque espero que todo lo que se hable hoy en esta habitación quede entre nosotros, les aseguro que el personal que asista a estas reuniones es confiable. Pueden decir cualquier cosa frente a ellos que dirían frente a mi." Dijo Dumbledore.

Jennifer hizo lo mejor para disimular su sorpresa. Seguro, sabia que su trabajo incluía platicas privadas, pero escuchar que Dumbledore expresaba confianza en alguien a quien solo tenia dos semanas de conocer era un poco alarmante.

"Tengo una pregunta, si no le importa señor. Me preguntaba si sabe algo de Remus Lupin," Ederick pregunto. Arthur empezó a sentirse incomodo." Hemos recibido reportes extraños sobre una manada de animales que nadie reconoce, y tenemos razones para preocuparnos de que haya ciertas conexiones…"

"Le aseguro que no hay razón para preocuparse. Las bestias en cuestión, son parte de la seguridad de la escuela y no de aquellos que pretenden dañarnos," aclaro Dumbledore.

¿Así que había animagos trabajando para Dumbledore? Jennifer estaba segura que había mas sobre el tema de lo que el decía, se dio cuenta de que nunca menciono haber recibido información de ese sujeto Lupin. Por lo que pudo leer, el Director sabia donde se encontraba.

"Daniel Cummings tiene noticias importantes para usted, Dumbledore, por eso le pedí que viniera." Arthur dijo rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

"Si, señor, gracias" dijo asintiendo. "Es acerca de algunas cosas que el señor Fudge me ha enviado. Vera, estoy en Investigación y Disposición de Improperios…"

"El es el hombre de la basura." Intervino Arnie, ganándose una aguda mirada de Arthur. Daniel también lo miro molesto.

"Si, bueno, es mi trabajo destruir objetos y material sensible que no pueden ser destruidos mediante métodos mágicos convencionales, y eso no es tarea fácil."

"Si, he tenido asuntos delicados de ese tipo, y he utilizado esas alternativas," Dijo cortésmente. "¿Y usted esta diciendo que algo de ese material que le ha llegado es inusual?"

"Mas que inusual. Completamente inadecuado," el asintió fuertemente. "Muchos registros de la corte, biografías del ministerio, cosas de ese tipo. No estaba seguro de que hacer con ellos, y en eso vino Arnie a deshacerse de sus cosas y me sugirió que las llevara con el Ministro Weasley. Me temo que no tenia idea de en que me estaba metiendo, pero he notado que las cosas han ido cuesta abajo por algún tiempo, por las cosas que estaba recibiendo, y esto fue la cereza del pastel, por decirlo de una forma."

"Yo los tengo ahora, Profesor," agrego Arthur." Es una verdadera colección y tal vez esté interesado en revisar alguna de la información que hay en ellos. Están en un lugar seguro."

Dumbledore lo miro pensativo. "Bueno, si están en algún lugar de tu casa, el banco o el ministerio, te sugiero que replantees tu estrategia y los traigas aquí. Será un poco mas seguro si nadie sabe que esos papeles no han sido destruidos. ¿Sabe de su existencia alguien que no este presente en esta habitación ahora?"

"Ah, si señor. Hanna Ford quien trabaja conmigo en el sótano también tiene conocimiento de esto. Ella estaba ahí cuando les estaba echando un vistazo. La conozco desde hace años, ella también creyó que eran algo extraños," dijo Daniel.

"De igual manera, puede ser peligroso tenerlos a mano. Fudge debió de hacer esto. Cualquier persona los hubiera destruido de manera privada," Arthur conjeturo.

"El no es el mismo Fudge que era. Tiene que ver el modo en que esta actuando," comento Arnie." Nervioso, casi asustado, siempre mirando sobre su hombro mientras estamos afuera."

"He tratado de hablar con el y hacerle entrar en razón, Profesor, pero no escucha," explico Arthur.

"Si, si, lo se," Dumbledore suspiro.

"Como sea, finalmente fui capaz de conseguir permiso especial para hablar con los gigantes, como puede ver," agrego Arthur.

"Nos sorprendió que quisieran hablar y también nos molesto al principio," Buffirn admitió, "después de la ultima vez que tratamos con magos, y las promesas que no pudieron mantener. Pero cuando conocimos a Hagrid, que no prometió nada mas que amistad, ahí es cuando todos empezaron a escuchar."

"Porque no vamos a hablar con Hagrid ahora y después podemos charlar sobre el siguiente paso a dar," Dumbledore sugirió, levantándose. "Bien los veré dentro del Bosque Obscuro, creo, que tendremos un poco de cobertura ahí. Jennifer ¿Podrías regresarles sus varitas y asegurar las cosas aquí? Hablaremos mas tarde."

"Por supuesto, Profesor. Fue un placer conocerlos a todos," Jennifer sonrío y salio de la habitación para pedirle a la mesera del retrato la bandeja de plata. Las puertas de la alcoba crecieron para darle espacio a su gran invitado. Uno a uno, los magos del ministerio tomaron sus varitas, Arthur le agradeció cortésmente. Dumbledore le dio una mirada de lado y una sonrisa mientras caminaban por el corredor.

Suspirando con alivio, Jennifer miro su reloj. Su última clase debería de estar llevándose a cabo, se pregunto si Severus habría seguido sus planes para la lección de ese día. Resistiendo la tentación de ir a espiar, se fue al Campo de Quidditch para mirar los últimos minutos de práctica.

Mientras caminaba cerca del fondo de las gradas, miro como algo dorado pasaba por sobre su cabeza. Instintivamente se cubrió al momento que el buscador descendía y viraba pasando por sobre ella, dando vueltas rápidamente. Una risa aguda llego a sus oídos, y levanto la mirada para ver a Rolanda doblándose de risa a mitad del campo.

"¡Gran inmersión, Profesora Craw! ¡Apuesto que en sus días fue una buena cazadora!"

"Cazadora para nada. Ni siquiera puedo mantenerme en la escoba," Jennifer murmuro para si misma muy bajo para que nadie mas la escuchara.

"¡Profesora Craw, aquí arriba!" Hermione y Ron le saludaban desde las gradas superiores. Incorporándose y manteniendo cuidadosa atención en lo que el equipo estuviera haciendo fue a sentarse junto a ellos.

"Mirando la practica," dijo Jennifer.

"Si, Gryffindor tiene periodo libre martes y miércoles, para que puedan practicar," le explico Hermione. "Peo creí que usted tenia clase."

"Asi es, pero tuve que atender unos pendientes mas temprano. El Profesor Snape tomo mi lugar."

"Entonces, solo puedo sentir lastima por sus alumnos," Ron sacudió su cabeza. Jennifer río.

"¿Me parece que no te agrada el profesor?" pregunto.

"Difícilmente a alguien le agrada, excepto por esos Slytherin," Ron gruño, ganándose un golpe de Hermione." ¿Qué?"

"Esta bien No te llamare la atención después de haberte preguntado por tu opinión, aun cuando no este segura de que tan exactas sean tus observaciones," Jennifer sonrío.

"¿Lo que significa?" cuestiono Hermione.

"Bueno, quizás lo entiendas en mi clase," Jennifer dijo de manera enigmática. Cuando el silbato sonó, ella rió y se levanto. Harry se detuvo justo frente a ellos en su escoba. "Buena salvada Harry, gracias por no llevarte mi cabeza."

Aliviado porque ella no estaba ni un poco molesta, Harry sonrió.

"Tiene reflejos rápidos. Profesora," dijo.

"Esconderme y cubrirme es mi especialidad," bromeo Jennifer, mientras los chicos intercambiaban sonrisas.

"¿Que le parece Hogwarts hasta el momento, Profesora?" Hermione pregunto cortésmente.

"Definitivamente enorme," sonrió. "y simplemente no puedo decidir quienes son mas festivos; los otros profesores o los estudiantes. Creo que me gusta este lugar."

"¿Hace cuanto que enseña?" Pregunto Ron, Harry y Hermione solo lo miraron.

"Eso depende. Primero, ¿Por qué no me dices cuanto dinero tendrás por adivinar mi edad?" Jennifer dijo. Ron parpadeo sorprendido.

"Creo que te atrapo, Ron," Harry sonrió y Ron lo mando callar rápidamente.

"No mucho. Pero aposte por veintiuno, ¿acerté?" Ron pregunto esperanzado. Hermione solo negó con la cabeza. "No me mires así, Hermione. Ella fue quien lo menciono."

"Soy lo suficientemente vieja como para ser una profesora y lo suficientemente joven para estar al día con ustedes, y eso es todo lo que debería de interesarte. Juro, que ustedes estudiantes de Hogwarts son un grupo bastante curioso. ¡Nunca tuve tanta atención en Beauxbatons! Claro que, solo era una asistente de pociones ahí," admitió.

"¿Fue de una asistente de pociones a profesora de Defensa aquí?" dijo Ron, sorprendido. "Vaya, si eso no hizo que el viejo Snape se consumiera de ira no se que lo hará. El ha estado tras ese puesto por años."

"Ya me han informado ese detalle," dijo Jennifer. "Pero olvidemos eso. Es hora de cenar ¿no es así? Deberíamos de apresurarnos a entrar."

* * *

><p>Después de cenar, Jennifer fue al estudio de Dumbledore para encontrarlo esperando por ella sentado en su escritorio.<p>

"¿Así que, que opinas de nuestros invitados, Jennifer?" Pregunto, ofreciéndole un asiento. Ella se sentó en la silla negra de respaldo alto como lo había hecho hace dos semanas, reflexionando la pregunta por un momento antes de contestar.

"Bueno, no me cabe duda de que Arnie y Daniel están con nosotros. El gigante tiene sus reservas, y esta en su derecho, pero se siente mas preocupado por su gente que por la deslealtad." Albus Dumbledore asintió.

"Esos son mis sentimientos también. Me doy cuenta, como sea, de que no mencionaste a Ederick. ¿Es el quien se mostró reacio al momento de entregarte su varita?"

Jennifer vacilo.

"Realmente no estoy segura si esta contra nosotros o no, y puedo estar exagerando, pero decidí tomar su consejo e irme por el lado de la precaución. Vera, desde el momento en que nos conocimos, supe que Ederick me odiaba con una ferocidad abrumadora, y no pude entenderlo," Jennifer admitió.

"¿Odiarte? Eso si que es interesante. ¿Y que hay de mi?"

"No le agrada particularmente, señor, pero no vi odio tampoco," Jennifer se estremeció suspirando." No se como interpretarlo. ¿Es su odio hacia mí personalmente? ¿Es hacia mi padre por huir de la ira de Voldemort? ¿O por ser lo que era?" se pregunto a si misma, pero luego sacudió su cabeza. "de cualquier forma, no creo que valiera la pena arriesgarse mencionándolo. Lo siento si solo es algo personal… y por lo que parece bien podría serlo."

"No, no… confío en tus instintos y tu deberías de hacerlo también, Jennifer. Odio no es algo que ves e una persona que acabas de conocer. Desagrado, desconfianza, ¿pero odio?"

"¿Pero por que alguien tendría rencor contra mi por lo que mis padres hicieron? Eso tampoco me parece que tenga sentido." Jennifer no pensaba decir eso en voz alta, pero la estaba molestando desde hace unos días, cuando pequeños comentarios se escuchaban por los corredores.

"¿Tus padres nunca hablaron contigo acerca de porque se fueron, verdad?" pregunto Dumbledore de manera gentil.

"Nunca directamente. Nada de especificaciones. Pregunte cuando era mas joven, y ellos dijeron que no me preocupara. Cuando padre murió y le pregunte a madre, no me contesto solo me dijo que todo había terminado y que ya no pensara en eso." Jennifer bajo la mirada. "Esta muerta… se que lo esta. Lo mire en su rostro antes de que pasara; sabia que algo se avecinaba. Siempre pensé que su don la protegería."

"Oh, Jennifer, la capacidad de ser un Buscador de Verdad es algo maravilloso, pero no quiere decir que te haga inmune, como estoy seguro que sabes ahora. Aun cuando puedas ver un rostro claramente, no siempre te dirá porque alguien hace lo que hace, o que lo causo, o cual será el resultado de las cosas, nadie mas que tu puede dar cuenta de esto con el ejemplo de tu padre, no sabemos que horrores debió de haber presenciado o porque decidió tratar de que Alice y tu huyeran para que no resultaran lastimadas." Jennifer lo miro a los ojos buscando algo, pero solo encontró gentileza y preocupación.

"Tengo muchas razones para quererte dentro de mi personal," continuo, "como tu habilidad como profesora, tu talento y tu tenacidad. Pero también es porque estando tu aquí nos das mas seguridad, a cambio tu estas mas segura aquí. En algún punto tal vez tengas que enfrentar tus propias verdades, y algunas de ellas pueden ser un poco dolorosas. Pero tengo fe en que te levantaras cuando llegue el momento, y seguirás adelante con gran éxito."

"Claro que lo hare" Jennifer dijo animada, buscando sonar fría. "La verdad es mi especialidad. Por supuesto, que un poco de reflexión a la antigua nunca hace daño," agrego con una sonrisa.


	6. Noticias Extrañas

**Capitulo Seis**

**Noticias Extrañas**

Jennifer toco en la puerta abierta de la oficina, mirando a Severus. "¿Algún problema con la clase?"

"No, no esperaba que hubiera alguno. Entre, Profesora Craw," dijo Severus, acomodando algunos papeles en su escritorio. "Cierre la puerta."

_Oh, bien, ¿ahora que?,_ pensó Jennifer, pero hizo lo que el le pidió.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Dígame como fue la reunión. Se rumoraba que había un gigante real en Hogwarts," Severus dijo rápidamente.

Jennifer se sentó, ignorando el hecho de que eso no se lo había pedido.

"Si, estaba como su representante, pero no tome parte en esa conversación. Eso lo discutieron con Hagrid. Realmente yo estaba mas que nada para atender al ministerio. El gigante fue algo así como una sorpresa, idea de Arthur, creo."

"Si, eso tiene sentido," murmuro como para el mismo antes de volver a mirarla. "¿Hubo algún problema con los otros amigos de Arthur?"

Jennifer titubeo, preguntándose que tanto debería de decirle. La otra vez, Dumbledore le dijo que debía de confiar tanto en Severus como en Minerva para cualquier cosa… aun así, el hacia sus preguntas con alarmante urgencia y presión. Arqueando una ceja por la manera en que ella dudaba, Severus se recargo en el asiento y comenzó a golpear la mesa con su pluma impacientemente mientras esperaba que ella aclarara su mente y le dijera algo.

"Solo hubo una cuestión con respecto a Ederick Thurspire. El se comporto correctamente pero por alguna razón me odia, y no estoy segura de porque." Jennifer se mantuvo pensativa; sin darse cuenta de que estaba bajo un intenso escrutinio.

"¿Como esta tan segura de eso?" pregunto finalmente. "¿Qué quiere decir con que actuó correctamente pero la odia?"

Jennifer, algo cansada del interrogatorio y no queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad de sorprender a Severus, se irguió en su asiento reclinándose en el escritorio, con aires de presunción.

"Tengo lo que algunos llaman una percepción natural aguda, o legeremancia innata. Veo através de la magia, disfraces, animagia, y la mayoría de las mentiras."

"Asi que, es una Buscadora de Verdad," dijo Severus, su voz sonó algo extraña. Se levanto de manera abrupta, irritado y muy alarmado.

"¿Preocupado?" Jennifer pregunto desafiante con una sonrisa coqueta. Severus solo la observo con los ojos muy abiertos antes de voltearse evitando su mirada, poniéndose su capa.

"Bueno, al menos ahora tiene sentido el que la hayan contratado. Creí que todos ustedes crecían para convertirse en Aurores," dijo de manera inexpresiva, mientras tomaba algunas pociones de los estantes y las colocaba en su capa.

"Mi madre no. Ella trabajo en el Ministerio. Creo que así fue como conoció a mi padre." Jennifer se encogió de hombros. Severus se congelo por un momento, pero luego la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Nadie me dijo que ella era una también, aunque supongo que debí de haber adivinado, considerando todas las cosas," dijo, su rostro revelaba que pensaba que deberían de haberle contado todo esto con anticipación. "¿Alguien mas sabe que ella era una Buscadora de Verdad además de usted?"

"El Director lo sabe. No se si alguien mas, porque no los conozco a todos aun. ¿Por qué? ¿Es importante?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Podría ser," le contesto pensativo. "Podría ser una razón mas para que alguien la quisiera muerta además de ser una Craw. ¿Quién sabe que usted también es una?"

"Solo Dumbledore…"

"Bien, manténgalo así. Cuando regrese hablaremos de esto mas a fondo, pero ahora tengo negocios mas importantes que atender." Se puso sus guantes y retiro su silla, esperando que ella se levantara. "Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar este fin de semana. Solo tengo dos clases mañana, las dos son temprano. Usted tiene tiempo libre durante la mañana del viernes ¿Correcto? Puede reemplazarme."

"¿Reemplazarlo?" Jennifer parpadeo sorprendida, "pero…"

Severus se detuvo en la puerta, antes de abrirla volteo a verla.

"Si yo fuera usted, trataría de ser un poco mas precavido, especialmente considerando que no tiene idea de que tan mala es la situación actual aquí, obviamente. De cualquier manera, veré que puedo investigar acerca de Thurspire. No estoy seguro de que pasa aun, pero siento que algo se esta preparando."

Apresurándola para que saliera de su oficina, Severus se dio la vuelta sin decir mas y camino por el pasillo, dejándola de pie a la puerta de su salón de clases mirando como se iba.

De repente Jennifer se dio la vuelta para entrar a su oficina con rapidez. Cerro la puerta tras ella, y luego, después de respirar profundamente, comenzó a golpearse en la cabeza.

"¡Idiota! ¿Por que lo dijiste de esa forma?" se pregunto a ella misma, entrando en la habitación. Solo lo conocía hace tres días, ¿Qué la había poseído para coquetear de esa manera? No sabia absolutamente nada de el excepto que era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba, y su mente parecía insistir en que averiguara de que se trataba todo. Quizá era solo que no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas que no pudiera leer fácilmente, especialmente alguien tan metódico que debería de ser sencillo conocer sus pensamientos con rapidez. Pero no lo era, y empezaba a intrigarla…

"¿Preocupado?" se imito a ella misma. "Agghh," murmuro, sabiendo que su insulto no había sonado ni remotamente sarcástico, aun para el. Al menos el sarcasmo hubiera sido una conducta más aceptable. Vertió un vaso de agua sobre su cabeza y se miro al espejo, señalando a manera de regaño a su propio reflejo. "No lo hagas otra vez."

* * *

><p>El viernes por la mañana amaneció alegre y brillante. Jennifer se levanto temprano y sufrió para estar lista. Abotonando su tunica, realmente le agradaba la idea de dar la clase de pociones de Severus. Casi extraño sus días en el laboratorio de Beauxbatons y el olor los peculiares ingredientes en sus dedos parecía no querer desaparecer nunca.<p>

Jennifer se detuvo en la sala de profesores que estaba detrás del Gran Comedor, tomando un poco de café y un rol. Saludo a la profesora que reconoció como Pomona Sprout.

"¿Aun no llega el periódico?" le pregunto Jennifer.

"No, todavía es muy temprano, aun para el correo. ¿Tienes clases matutinas hoy?"

"Si, voy…."

"¡Jennifer!"

Jennifer saludo a Minerva que venia hacia ella por el corredor, con una expresión muy seria en su rostro. "Necesito hablar contigo en privado… es muy importante. ¿Tienes el primer periodo libre, verdad?"

"En realidad, le prometí a Severus que daría su clase hoy. Tuvo que salir temprano," explico Jennifer.

"Oh, si. Supongo que tuvo que irse," Minerva dijo pensativa para ella misma. "Muy bien, será en el almuerzo entonces. En mi oficina por favor," agrego, yéndose de ahí.

Jennifer se quedo mirándola, preguntándose si no había hecho algo mal. Definitivamente algo estaba molestando a Minerva, noticias que le resultaban molestas. Bueno, no se preocuparía por eso ahora. Jennifer trato de ignorar lo que pasaba, tomando su café y terminándose rápidamente su rol. Solo tenía cinco minutos para llegar a su clase.

La primera hora, segundo año de Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw estaban deleitados de ver entrar a la Profesora Craw. De hecho cuando anuncio que ella daría la clase ese día, un audible suspiro de alivio se escucho por todo el salón.

"No quiere decir que las cosas serán fáciles. Tendrán que aprender esta lección," Jennifer frunció el seño tratando de verse amenazadora. La clase solo le sonrió y ella se rió un poco de ella misma.

La poción en si era fácil, pero las medidas tenían que ser precisas; demasiada bilis de babosa haría del bálsamo un lodo viscoso. Inofensivo, pero aun así tenia un efecto de bomba de olor que duraría por unos momentos si se hacia de manera incorrecta. Un estudiante, Harold Gimler, ella pensó que nunca lo haría bien, luego se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban cada vez que media un ingrediente, causando que un poco cayera dentro de la mezcla.

"Harold, por favor cálmate. No es como si fuera a obligarte a beberla." Harold parpadeo sorprendido, y el resto de la clase la miro riendo. Aparentemente Harold había sido amenazado otras ocasiones con beber sus propias formulas para probarlas. "No, no lo hare. Además, es un bálsamo; significa que tiene que aplicarse. Pero tampoco voy hacer que lo apliques ¿Esta bien? Así que solo tomate tu tiempo," Jennifer lo animo con una sonrisa de lado.

Al final el se relajo, y con los ojos de la clase puestos en el y la Profesora substituta, finalmente logro un medio decente bálsamo. El salón aplaudió en apoyo, y Jennifer rió.

"Cinco puntos para Huffelpuff, Harold, por salir adelante… no es perfecto, ni tampoco muy potente, pero es aceptable," Jennifer asintió, frotándolo en sus dedos para probarlo mientras la campana sonaba. "El lunes tendrán al Profesor Snape de regreso, así que asegúrense de tener todo su material afuera antes de que llegue. No me gusta la gente poco preparada y estoy segura de que a el tampoco," dijo, mirando a los grupos mientras salían por la puerta. Ella solo pudo sonreír para si misma. Eran clases como esta las que le habían hecho interesarse por enseñar en primer lugar.

Mientras miraba las notas para la próxima clase, tratando de descifrar la complicada escritura de Severus, los quinto año empezaron allegar. Cuando miro la lista asistencia, noto que la clase era para Gryffindor y Slytherin. _Oh, que bien_, pensó, recordando su clase de primer año. Estaba segura por lo que había visto en los pasillos que la rivalidad entre las dos casas no era solo entre los estudiantes menores.

"¡bueno! ¡Miren quien esta aquí!" dijo la voz de un estudiante que no pudo reconocer. Levanto la mirada para ver a un delgado, chico rubio peinado hacia atrás y con una cara sonriente. No necesitaba ser una Buscadora de Verdad para darse cuenta de que este alumno y sus dos acompañantes no se preocupaban por ella en lo más mínimo. El chico camino hacia su escritorio extendiendo su mano. "Draco Malfoy," dijo, ella estrecho su mano dándole una calida sonrisa.

"Es un placer conocerte," dijo Jennifer.

"Estoy seguro de que si," le regreso la sonrisa de manera fría. "¿Tendremos el honor de que sea nuestra substituta el día de hoy? Creí que no tendría el deleite de verla hasta la una y media. Debo decir, que estoy entusiasmado acerca de lo que alguien como usted puede enseñar acerca de Artes Obscuras." Alguien detrás de Malfoy rió.

Mientras Draco tomaba su lugar, Jennifer sintió que su corazón se hundía. Miro todas las caras que estaban sentadas con el, y la miraban de la misma forma. Algo estaba terriblemente mal, algo que le afectaba directamente, y ellos se sentían complacidos de saberlo.

Trataba de pensar en alguna pregunta que pudiera revelarle algo de información, cuando tres rostros familiares entraron al salón de clases. Ellos le sonrieron, felices de verla. Harry, Hermione y Ron se sentaron, junto con Neville y los otros Gryffindor de su clase de martes y miércoles. La mayoría de ellos se miraban tan animados como siempre, así que fuera lo que fuera, aun no lo sabían. Recordó que Minerva había insistido mucho en hablar con ella. Pero solo faltaba una clase; aun cuando fuera el periodo más largo sabía que podía esperar un poco más.

Todos estaban sentados mirándola expectantes, excepto Hermione, Ron y Harry, que se miraban entre ellos. Muy bien, estaba nerviosa, pero no iba a dejar que eso arruinara su clase.

"Como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy en lugar del Profesor Snape por el día de hoy. Seguiremos su plan estrictamente y cualquier inconveniente será reportado directamente con el, ¿Esta claro? Muy bien, ¿Todos han sacado sus ingredientes?"

La clase fue tranquila, (con la excepción de Neville que agrego los sapos muy pronto y se provoco verrugas con el vapor) y ninguno de los alumnos de Slytherin hablo fuera de turno o hizo cualquier otra cosa que pudiera causar problemas. De echo, terminaron con tiempo suficiente para empezar a leer el capitulo que debían para el fin de semana, y la quietud era como para destrozar los nervios. Al fin sonó la campana y la clase comenzó a salir, y Jennifer rápidamente limpio todo y puso las cosas en su lugar para poder salir con ellos.

"Oh, por cierto, ¿Profesora Craw?" Draco dijo mientras el, Crabbe y Goyle se paraban en la puerta del salón de clases, "Nuestro pésame por su perdida. Estoy segura de que ella estaba orgullosa de usted, por regresar a Bretaña y todo eso. La veo a la una y media… a menos que planee cancelar"

"La clase es a la una y media," Jennifer dijo cortésmente. Contando hasta diez para darles tiempo a los alumnos de salir del corredor, Jennifer tomo su capa y cerro el salón. Rápidamente subió por las escaleras a la oficina de Minerva, tratando de calmarse y así estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Al llegar ahí, Minerva abrió la puerta y la miro, haciéndola pasar y cerrando detrás de ellas.

"Oh, Jennifer, lo siento tanto," Minerva dijo inmediatamente.

"¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?" Jennifer exigió saber, Minerva parpadeo.

"Oh…por cierto te escuchabas como una manada de elefantes cuando venias hacia acá, pensé que ya lo sabrías… por favor, siéntate. Trata de ponerte cómoda."

Jennifer suspiro.

"Bien, me sentare, pero no hay manera de que me sienta cómoda hasta que sepa de que estaba hablando Malfoy."

Minerva la miro con sorpresa.

"¿Qué dijo exactamente?" pregunto.

"Nada concreto," contesto ácidamente. "Expreso sus condolencias y me pareció que de alguna manera debía de haberme sentido amenazada por eso."

"Mmm. No debí de esperar hasta ahora para decírtelo. No pensé que una palabra sobre esto se divulgara tan rápido, especialmente cuando retuvimos el correo un poco pero… ahí esta. Como sea, supongo que no hay una manera fácil de decirte esto. Encontraron el cuerpo de tu madre." Minerva dijo, mirándola cuidadosamente. Jennifer asintió, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba. Ella creía que su madre había muerto, pero aun así era difícil escucharlo.

"Hay mas ¿no es así Minerva? Ella no murió rápidamente. ¿O si?" Jennifer pregunto con lentitud. Minerva suspiro, estrechando sus propias manos.

"No lo hizo, para nada. No te diré todo lo que había en el reporte. Es…mas que descorazonador," contesto francamente. "Su cuerpo se preservo durante un tiempo, no estoy segura de cuanto, por lo que dicen tenia marcas… muchas marcas, por todo su cuerpo. Parece que apareció misteriosamente en los campos de Beauxbatosn."

Jennifer no necesitaba que le dijeran con que estaba marcada; conocía muy bien la marca, su padre la tuvo grabada en su brazo. Jennifer se recargo en su asiento, tratando de lidiar con sus sentimientos hasta que pudiera enfocarse de nuevo.

"¿Quieres tomar algo o cualquier cosa? ¿O quizás necesitas tiempo sola? Puedo tomar tus clases de la tarde…"

"No…" Jennifer levanto su mano a manera de protesta, recordando la expresión de Draco. "No, yo las daré. Sabia que había muerto. No sabia como pero sabía que lo estaba. Esto no cambia nada." Jennifer se detuvo, pensando en la sincronía y el hecho de que fuera dejada en su antigua escuela. Sabía que era una amenaza, una advertencia. Fue ahí cuando empezó a preguntarse otra cosa. "Minerva ¿Cuándo encontraron el cuerpo?"

"Anoche, me parece. El guardabosques lo encontró después de la cena." Minerva explico mirándola cuidadosamente. Así que, Jennifer pensó, Severus tal vez lo sabia. Eso explicaría algunas de las preguntas que le hizo.

"Es impactante, realmente impactante, pero ciertamente explica un poco como se han dado las cosas últimamente," Jennifer admitió.

"¿Por ejemplo?" pregunto Minerva.

"Algunos chicos de Slytherin parece que…" Jennifer se detuvo pensando una buena palabra, al parecer eso fue suficiente para Minerva porque asintió con la cabeza.

"Algunos de sus padres, creemos, son Mortifagos."

"¿Y aun así vienen a esta escuela?" dijo, mirándola con incredulidad.

"Es mejor tener al enemigo cerca y saber donde está." Dijo Minerva.

"Dumbledore no me advirtió sobre eso," Jennifer gruño, pero inmediatamente supo porque. ¿Que seria mejor para obtener una opinión objetiva acerca de lo que pasaba en la casa de Slytherin que enviar una Buscadora de Verdad sin conocimiento previo de la situación?"

"Así que ellos también me están probando, ya veo. Es justo lo que necesitaba. Probablemente también se preguntan que tanto se acerca de los Mortifagos," Jennifer suspiro. "Pero no se nada. Mi padre nunca hablaba de eso."

"Deberias de comer algo. Especialmente si planeas guardarte esto, aunque creo que estas llevando lo de ser la dura profesora nueva muy lejos." Jennifer finalmente miro la bandeja que Minerva le había traído y tomo un rollo.

"Con esto esta bien, gracias," Jennifer dijo, y recibió un seño fruncido como respuesta. "Comere mejor cuando todas mis clases terminen, créeme." Minerva sacudió la cabeza ante la testarudez de Jennifer, terminando su te y levantándose.

"Muy bien entonces, te encaminare a tu clase pero espero cumplas tu palabra en la cena."

"Te doy mi palabra." Jennifer asintió mientras Minerva le abría la puerta.

"¿Algún pedido especial?" Minerva pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

"Caracoles fritos. Muchos. Asegúrate que la mesa de Slytherin tenga ración doble." Dijo. Minerva se rió de eso mientras bajaban las escaleras, Jennifer brinco entre las escaleras antes de que estas se detuvieran. "Oh, vamos, Minerva, ¡pudiste haber brincado esa!"

"Eres tan difícil como los estudiantes," Minerva chasqueo la lengua, negando con la cabeza por el intento de Jennifer de parecer frívola.

Era una de las formas en que Jennifer lidiaba con las situaciones estresantes, y una que funcionaba muy bien para ella en esta ocasión. No le gustaba cuando se sumía en la melancolía por alguna razón, y al menos, de esta manera, podía pretender ser valiente. Pero la frivolidad termino abruptamente en la puerta de su salón de clases, ambas se detuvieron en un corto estado de shock, como la mayoría de los estudiantes que entraban al aula. La superficie entera del pizarrón estaba cubierta de tiza, con cuidadosa exactitud un gran dibujo de la Marca Tenebrosa estaba a la vista de todos.

"¿Quién es responsable de esto?" Minerva dijo, muy lejos de la calma. De hecho, Jennifer nunca la había visto así. Rápidamente dio la vuelta y levanto la mano mientras los estudiantes miraban al pizarrón y las profesoras.

"Minerva, gracias, puedo manejarlo." Dijo Jennifer, con inquietante calma. Minerva se recupero, mirando a su compañera profesora con cuidado mientras relajaba sus puños.

"Muy bien. Pero si encuentras quien hizo esto, "dijo ella, de forma que todos la escucharan, "por favor envíalo conmigo para poder llevarlo ante Director Dumbledore." Un corto gemido se escucho en el salón de clases. Eso significaba un castigo severo e incluso expulsión, y todos lo sabían bien.

En ese momento, escucharon pasos apresurados por el corredor mientras Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle aparecían, aparentemente agitados.

"Lamentamos llegar tarde, Profesora," sonrió Draco, " pero teníamos que hablar con la profesora Trelawney después de la comida. Aquí esta nuestro pase."

Minerva y Jennifer solo intercambiaron miradas. Una coartada. Que conveniente.

"Muy bien clase," dijo, caminando hacia el frente del salón. "En vista de que alguien creyó que era bueno dejarnos un ejemplo de simbolismo obscuro en la pizarra, comencemos la clase hablando de cómo reconocer símbolos y señales de las Artes Obscuras, ¿Les parece?"

Minerva, aun estaba molesta pero sabia que Jennifer era lo suficientemente perseverante para sacar esto a flote, caminando por el pasillo y subiendo las escaleras hacia la Lechuceria.

,


	7. Lecciones Aprendidas

**Capitulo Siete**

**Lecciones Aprendidas**

Después de comer dos platos de caracoles, un bowl de ensalada, y muchos roles con mantequilla, Jennifer se disculpo con toda la intención de ir directamente a su habitación.

Fastidiosamente las escaleras se movieron, y después de esperar impaciente por un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no iban a regresar a su sitio anterior. Subió hasta el próximo descanso esperando encontrar una escalera disponible para ir en la dirección correcta, y se encontró con la escalera en espiral que llevaba al estudio de Dumbledore. Con cautela fue hacia arriba, segura de que Dumbledore estaba fuera del país y encontraria el lugar vacío, todo estaba acomodado en su lugar. Un fénix de plumaje colorido descansaba en su percha, parecía no preocuparse de que ella estuviera ahí. Moviendo su cabeza con desconcierto, se volteo para salir de la habitación cuando miro al Sombrero Seleccionador.

La curiosidad de Jennifer sacaba lo mejor de ella, y dudando de que tuviera esa oportunidad otra vez, cerró la puerta, miro alrededor y se probó el Sombrero.

"¿Qué es esto?" hablo el Sombreo, tratando de ver a la persona que lo usaba, "Oh ya veo, una profesora curiosa. Tu sabes lo que dicen sobre la curiosidad, aun así… quizás podríamos echar un vistazo."

"_Tienes agallas, y valentía también,_

_Pero tu fuerza proviene de tu percepción de la verdad,_

_Tu tenacidad hace que tu razonamiento se incline por tus emociones,_

_Te pondría en Ravenclaw, si fueras una estudiante."_

Jennifer sonrió a si misma.

"Igual que mi madre," dijo en voz alta, "Gracias, Sombreo," le dijo poniéndole en el pedestal pensativa.

"Debiste de haber amado mucho a tu madre," dijo una suave voz detrás de ella.

"Si, porsupuesto," asintió lentamente, sin voltear. "Pero su muerte fue hace un año. Que haya salido a la luz hoy no significa nada. Hace mucho que lo supere."

"Así que, Jennifer, si te pidiera que voltearas tu rostro hacia el espejo en este momento y me dijeras que es lo que vez en esa chica, ¿Qué me dirías?" Jennifer encaro a Dumbledore, que permanecía recargado en su escritorio, mirándola através de sus anteojos.

"Probablemente diría que no confiara en ella porque esta mintiendo y que aun así no logra engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma," rió amargamente. Dumbledore extendió uno de sus brazos y Jennifer acepto con gratitud el abrazo, limpiando sus ojos acuosos antes de sentarse en la silla de respaldo alto. "Me siento mas como una estudiante que como una profesora."

"Si tuviera un Galeón por cada profesor que ha venido aquí y me ha dicho eso, tendría mas dinero que el banco de Gringotts. ¿No han estado molestándote por tu edad o si?"

"No. Bueno, al principio el Profesor Snape lo hizo, pero ahora creo que solo estaba burlándose."

"Oh ¿de verdad?" Dumbledore rió, mirándola por encima del borde de sus gafas, "¿Estas segura?" Jennifer sonrió; fue muy cómico el modo en que le hizo esa pregunta.

"Estoy segura," ella aseguro, tratando de convencerse a si misma.

"Muy bien. Me alegra ver que ustedes dos están llevándose bien. Eso definitivamente es un logro asombroso," guiño un ojo "Y Minerva, ella habla muy bien de ti. Estas haciendo un trabajo esplendido, Jennifer, aun bajo presión, y creo que deberías de saberlo. Para alguien con tu habilidad, no parece que te des mucho crédito. Necesitas trabajar en eso." Jennifer asintió lentamente.

"Supongo que ella le dijo lo que paso ahora con el pizarrón. ¿Es por eso que regreso antes?" Jennifer pregunto.

"En parte," Dumbledore asintió. "Quizás en gran parte. Una amenaza contra un estudiante es un suceso alarmante y serio, y que en ocasiones, ciegamente, tratamos de defender. Una amenaza contra un profesor es una amenaza contra la escuela y todos los que estamos en ella."

"Pero Profesor, no entiendo porque algunos de estos niños aun permanecen aquí. La lealtad de sus padres y la de ellos mismos es complicada."

"Los hijos no siempre cometen los mismos errores que sus padres, Jennifer, no podemos culparlos. Tu de todas las personas debes de entender mejor eso." Jennifer se movió en su silla, y asintió abatida. "Mientras allá esperanza de que uno sea salvado, serán bienvenidos. Y hablando por experiencia al haber salvado a uno de una multitud, siempre hay esperanza," el le sonrió, ella se preguntaba si estaba hablando de Severus.

"Ahora, de cómo vamos a proceder, me gustaría que te mantuvieras cerca de la escuela este fin de semana hasta que pueda averiguar algunas cosas. También quiero que te relajes y tengas algo de diversión. Una vez que Severus regrese estoy seguro que podrá llegar al fondo de este asunto de la Marca, así que no quiero que estés preocupada por eso. Pero recuerda prestar mucha atención a lo que Harry este haciendo. Estaría muy sorprendido si el y sus compañeros no estuvieran investigando por todo el campus en busca de alguna clase de pista. Lo que me recuerda," dijo levantándose pensativo. "deje unos papeles en mi nuevo estudio para invitados esta mañana. Serias tan amable de asegurarte de que lleguen aquí a mi escritorio, lo apreciaría mucho." Jennifer se levanto, de nuevo con una mezcla de curiosidad y alerta.

"Por supuesto, Profesor, y…gracias. Por estar aquí." Jennifer dijo con una débil sonrisa.

"Gracias a ti por estar aquí," hizo una inclinación. "Buenas noches, y trata de no permanecer despierta hasta tarde."

Momentos después de que Jennifer se fuera, Minerva entro en el estudio del Director, mirando el rostro pensativo de Dumbledore.

"Lamento haber acortado tu visita, Albus, pero pensé que estos eventos eran suficiente razón para hacerlo," dijo Minerva.

"Estoy de acuerdo, y tu carta no fue la única que recibí ayer, Minerva. Severus también ha estado informándome acerca de nuestra nueva profesora. Como puedes imaginarte, Voldemort no esta feliz de saber que una Craw sigue con vida. El mortifago a quien se le ordeno matar a la familia hace quince años, aparentemente, le dijo que todos habían muerto. No necesito decir, que están en un apuro por deshacerse de ella."

"Bueno, agreguémosla a la lista de personas que Voldemort quiere ver muertas, junto contigo y Harry." Dijo Minerva. "No es que pueda tocarla mientras ella este aquí, además, puede cuidarse sola. Tu mismo me dijiste que sus exámenes de Artes Obscuras como defensa estaban fuera de los limites."

"Eso es cierto, y te garantizo que no lo aprendió en esa escuela de artes blancas a la que fue en America, Minerva. Definitivamente su padre tuvo que ver en eso. Aun así, muchas de esas habilidades están en el nivel de conocimiento teórico, no practico. No, no… tengo mucha fe en su habilidad como profesora, Minerva, no te molestes en protestar. Solo me pregunto en que puede meterse si no tiene cuidado."

* * *

><p>Las escaleras eran de molesta ayuda para Jennifer mientras bajaba al estudio para recoger los papeles que Dumbledore le había pedido.<p>

"Miserables cosas. ¿Por que no cooperan cuando estoy cansada?" pregunto, frunciendo el ceño. Rápidamente entro en el estudio, y se encontró con una gran pila de papeles envueltos en una carpeta sobre el escritorio. Cuando estaba apunto de ponerlos bajo su brazo, dio una mirada a la primera página de los archivos:

Alice Corsiva, Departamento de Misterios, Archivo personal 100098.

Sentándose en el piso, para poder tener espacio, comenzó a revisar los papeles, uno por uno, y sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo copias de cada archivo que mencionara a su madre. Por la veinteava página, se detuvo, notando el nombre de su padre por primera vez en unos viejos documentos de la corte y una declaración jurídica. Mordiéndose el labio y preguntándose que se estaba metiendo, acomodo los papeles en una pila, mirando sus copias pensativa… un tercio de la pila le parecía alarmante. Seguramente, la mayoría de ellos tenían que ver con procedimientos de tribunal de donde pudo darse una idea de todo el caso. Doblando sus copias y guardándolas en su tunica, tomo rápidamente los originales y los puso en el otro estudio de Dumbledore cuando el reloj de la escalera marcaba un cuarto después de las dos.

Jennifer despertó cuando una nota callo sobre su cabeza y Raftly chillo. Estaba irritado; al parecer, no solo por traer la nota, sino también el periódico de ayer y hoy. Jennifer lo miro, suspirando, adivinando por que la copia de ayer había tardado en llegar. Estaba segura que mencionaba algo sobre la muerte de su madre. Abrió la carta, tratando de ajustar su visión. La luz del sol llenaba la habitación, seguramente había dormido de mas.

_Si tiene tiempo esta tarde y quiere aprender a montar un Pegaso solo venga a verme.- Hagrid._

Bueno, eso parecía un buen plan para el fin de semana, pensó, y tendría tiempo para pensar en sus problemas mientras trataba de controlar una montura. Ella se arrastro fuera de la cama media hora después de las once, buscando en su buró su ropa para montar. Arreglando su cabello en una cola de caballo en lugar de la ajustada trenza de siempre, tomo su capa de Hogwarts y salio, parando rápidamente en la cocina por un sándwich.

Era un día fresco y con un poco de brisa, probablemente perfecto para montar, pensó mientras se dirigía a la cabaña. Hagrid estaba afuera, deteniendo lo que hacia para saludarla enérgicamente.

"Oh, bien, ¡Pensé que ya no vendría!" le dijo "¡Empezare a despertar al equipo entonces! Es un poco temprano para ellos, pero eso significa que no estarán tan activos, si entiende a lo que me refiero." Jennifer sonrió, subiendo al corral y sentándose a horcajadas mientras Hagrid dejaba salir a Ruby y Babe. "Invite a Harry, Ron y Hermione a venir después, espero que no le moleste," agrego, "Parece que se llevan bien así que pensé que no seria problema."

"Para nada," dijo Jennifer.

"¡Oh!, y mmm...…" se acerco a la valla. "Escuche lo de su madre. Lo siento y si hay algo que pueda hacer, solo dígame ¿esta bien?" agrego con preocupación.

"Justo ahora tienes lo que necesito aquí mismo," sonrió, "hermosas bestias para montar y nuevo reto. Termínenos de prepararnos," dijo tratando de sonar mas entusiasta de lo que se sentía. El le sonrió.

"Muy bien entonces. Me temo que todavía no tienen las sillas de montar, pero llevan un arnés, eso esta bien ¿no? Que tal si se lleva a Ruby, no es tan fuerte como Babe. Llevémoslos cerca del Campo de Quidditch, no hay práctica hoy, mañana tendrán pruebas para los nuevos jugadores. Ahora, si sigue acariciando su nariz con suavidad, puede llevarla sin que se moleste con usted, solo acaríciela. También le ayuda a que se acostumbre a su presencia," le advirtió dejándolos salir.

"Hola Ruby, soy Jennifer," saludo al caballo alado mientras empezaba a acariciarla, como Hagrid le había dicho. Gracias por ayudar Babe a traerme a Hogwarts hace algunas semanas." Ruby resoplo, mirándola pensativa, Al escucharla, Hagrid miro hacia atrás.

"Bueno, ¡Que tal eso! Creo que le agrada. No dejarse intimidar por ellos también ayuda. Creo que ese fue el problema de Snape."

Jennifer parpadeo. No podía imaginarse a Severus asustado por algo. Al menos ya habían alcanzado el campo, y Hagrid puso una traba en el piso, enganchando a Babe a ella. Después, envolvió el final de la atadura de Ruby en su mano.

"La sostendré solo por precaución, la correa no debería de atravesarse durante el vuelo, pero no me gusta atarlos a la traba mientras están volando, aunque pueda enredarse. Ahora, la detendré mientras usted sube. Y no se preocupe, es casi como volar una escoba."

Jennifer se tenso y le dio una mirada consternada.

"Desearía que no hubieras dicho eso," dijo rotundamente.

"Ahora, súbase, no llegaremos a ninguna parte si seguimos así. El campo esta bien y preparado para las caídas, y estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que pueda aparecerse si hay algún problema."

Jennifer le dio otra mirada de preocupación.

"Tampoco puedo hacer eso. Nunca obtuve mi licencia," dijo.

"Oh. Bueno. Pues somos dos entonces. Basta de plática, suba. Asegúrese de poner sus piernas detrás de las alas no al frente, y trate de no jalar mucho el arnés."

Jennifer se deshizo de su capa para maniobrar mas fácil y puso su bota sobre la mano de Hagrid, que la lanzo fuertemente hacia arriba del animal. Las pesuñas de Ruby golpearon nerviosamente el piso, pero Hagrid la mantenía bien sujeta, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Jennifer nunca había estado en un corcel tan alto, el suelo se miraba muy lejos de ella. Determinada a no caer en pánico, le sonrió a su entrenador.

"Inclínese un poco hacia delante, sino caerá en cuanto ella empiece a elevarse," le advirtió, "Trate de agarrarse un poco mejor a los lados. Si pone sus piernas debajo de las alas creo que tendrá menos problemas." Jennifer hizo como el le indico, eso basto para que Ruby volteara su cabeza tratando de verla, gruñendo.

"Ella quiere irse, supongo que eso haremos," Dijo Hagrid alegremente. "la dejare moverse ahora. ¡Aquí vamos!"

Con una sacudida, Ruby subió, haciendo pequeños círculos enérgicamente con Jennifer concentrada únicamente en mantenerse sobre esa cosa, totalmente recargada hacia el frente y sintiéndose locamente mareada. Hagrid soltó un poco más la correa, haciendo los círculos más grandes para que fueran un poco más tolerables. Al fin la altura parecía ser la adecuada, y Jennifer se irguió, suavizando un poco su agarre, tratando de relajarse.

"¡Buen trabajo! ¡Lo hace de manera natural!" Hagrid le dijo desde abajo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que tan alto estaban. No solo Hagrid se miraba pequeño, incluso podía ver los escudos de las casas en la parte de arriba del las gradas del campo. "Voy a soltar la correa ahora," dijo animado.

"¡No, Hagrid espera! ¡NO!" ella grito, pero era demasiado tarde… la delgada cuerda se soltó del arnés, y Ruby rápidamente subió por los aires.

"¡Afloje las riendas! ¡Afloje las riendas!" Grito pero ella apenas lo escucho, preguntándose como iba a hacer eso y aun así permanecer sobre el animal. En pánico, se dejo ir al cuello de Ruby quien respondió dando la vuelta y cayendo en picada de manera rápida, haciendo sentir a Jennifer nauseabunda. Justo cuando pensó que iba a estrellarse, Ruby se desvío y rodó sobre si misma, dejándola caer en la arena, volando a una altura mas baja, y resoplando con enojo.

"Profesora ¿se encuentra bien? Cuando dije afloje las riendas no quise decir que tanto." Hagrid llego rápidamente, agachándose para verla mejor.

Gruñendo, Jennifer se volteo, escupiendo algo de arena.

"Tenias razón en una cosa, Hagrid," jadeo "Es exactamente como montar una escoba."

"Creo que no estaba lista para hacerlo sola aun, lo siento. ¿Se quebró algo?"

Jennifer negó con la cabeza, y tomo su mano, para ayudarse a levantarse. "Muy bien, entonces démosle otra oportunidad, ¿Le parece?"

Accediendo con mucho menos entusiasmo que la primera vez, Jennifer se sacudió y espero a que Ruby bajara.


	8. Investigaciones en Curso

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Investigaciones en Curso**

Con los huesos y el ego golpeado pero con un sólido sentido del humor, Jennifer junto con Hagrid y Ron caminaron de regreso a la cabaña, Harry y Hermione iban al frente, acariciando a las bestias.

"¿Seguro que esta bien que se encarguen de los pegasos?" Jennifer pregunto suavemente.

"¡Seguro que estoy seguro!" Hagrid bramo. "Ellos están en mi clase de Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas. Quisiera poderles enseñar a montarlos, pero, tuve un pequeño accidente hace un par de años, y supongo que Dumbledore no quiere que se repita."

"Tal vez si la Profesora Craw se vuelve buena en esto pueda llevarnos contigo alguna vez," Ron sugirió. Rápidamente Jennifer retrocedió, levantando sus manos a manera de protesta.

"Chicos, solo he estado enseñando aquí una semana. Ni siquiera me atrevería a tratar de cruzar ese puente," rió mientras llegaban al corral. Hagrid tomo las riendas y volvió a atar a las bestias.

"¿Que tal ser nuestra escolta esta noche para que podamos quedarnos un poco mas?" la cara de Hagrid se ilumino con la sugerencia de Hermione.

"Seguro, podrían quedarse a cenar ¿Que les parece?" el pregunto. Jennifer sonrió y aceptó.

"Estoy segura de que eso si puedo hacerlo. ¿Alguien tiene algo planeado para esta noche o alguien a quien deba de escribirle una nota?" les pregunto a todos pero miro solo a Harry.

"Esta bien," el dijo. "Se supone que tenemos la tarde libre."

"¡Fantástico! ¡Entonces esta hecho! Preparare todo." Hagrid dijo entrando. Jennifer levanto el brazo esperando algo mientras Hermione se acerco a ella, agachándose un poco para decirle algo.

"No coma el pastel de rocas. Confié en nosotros," le advirtió. Jennifer sonrió.

"Gracias. Lo tendré en mente," dijo sonriendo. Raftly finalmente voló hacia su brazo, quejándose audiblemente. "¿Que pasa viejo cascarrabias, te desperté?"

"¡Es un murciélago vampiro!" Ron afirmo.

"No, no lo es," Hermione rodó los ojos, "es un murciélago de fruta. ¿No puedes notar la diferencia? Es muy grande para ser un vampiro."

Rápido Jennifer escribió una nota simple: _Los tres están conmigo en la cabaña de Hagrid. _Se la dio al murciélago, acariciando su espalda con cariño.

"Para la Profesora McGonagall por favor." Inmediatamente se fue, volando hacia una de las ventanas por el campo de Quidditch. "¿En su oficina en sábado? Algunas personas simplemente no saben tomarse un día de descanso," Jennifer rió, mientras notaba que la mirada de Harry no estaba con ellos. Siguiendo hacia donde sus ojos se dirigían, se asusto al ver un gran perro negro, sentado en la orilla del corral.

"Ahora vuelvo," dijo Harry y fue hacia donde el perro estaba.

"¿Alguien quiere entrar?" Hagrid preguntó, asomando su cabeza por la puerta con una expresión confundida.

"¿Quién es ese hombre con el que Harry esta hablando?" poniéndose alerta por si necesitaba sacar su varita.

"Oh, el es uh…. ¡ouch! ¡Desearía que dejaras de hacer eso!" Dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione que lo había golpeado.

"¿Qué hombre?" pregunto Hermione, Jennifer estaba apunto de entrar a la casa cuando Hagrid llego a echar un vistazo.

"No se preocupe, Profesora. Es un amigo de Dumbledore. Tal vez debería de hornear mas pasteles entonces," dijo, como para si mismo. Jennifer se relajo, al fin descubriendo quien era. En ese momento Raftly regreso con una nota, dejándola caer en su cabeza para luego empezar a perder altura de vuelo.

"Oh regresa a dormir, Raftly," frunció el seño, abriendo la nota. "Muy bien, todo arreglado así que entremos, ¿Quieren?" volteo a donde Harry y el perro estaban asintiendo cortésmente al animal antes de irse.

"Profesora," Hermione pregunto cuando estaban entrando, "¿Como supo que ese no era un perro común?"

"Solo una pequeña peculiaridad mía. Siempre puedo distinguirlos… pero preferiría que no se lo mencionaran a nadie más si no les molesta. Podría causarme muchos mas dolores de cabeza."

"¿Azúcar y limón, Profesora?" pregunto Hagrid.

"Solo azúcar."

"Bien, podríamos haberla usado aquí hace algunos años," Ron hizo una mueca. "Encontramos de la manera difícil que mi mascota era en realidad un animago." Jennifer parpadeo.

"¿Tu mascota? Debió de haber permanecido en esa forma por un buen tiempo," dijo Jennifer.

"Años," Ron asintió. Jennifer solo puedo imaginar lo horrible que debió de haber sido eso.

"Eso no volverá a pasar mientras este por aquí," Jennifer les aseguro.

Harry entro a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de el.

"¿El Señor Black no pudo quedarse?" pregunto, escuchando un gemido en todo el lugar. Harry solo la miro.

"No, solo estaba revisando el lugar," dijo finalmente, sentándose.

"¡Pensé que había dicho que no sabia quien era!" Ron le dijo desafiante.

"No lo sabia hasta que Hagrid dijo que era un amigo de Dumbledore. ¿No piensan acaso que son los únicos que pueden frotar dos varas y sacar fuego de ellas, o si?" Jennifer les cuestiono, aceptando su te. Hagrid se movió incomodo, poniendo unos platos sobre la mesa.

"¿Podríamos preguntarle algo Profesora?" dijo Hermione.

"Tengo la impresión de que me preguntaras aunque no quiera," Jennifer rió.

"Bueno, todos sabes que Quien-usted-sabe va tras Harry," Hermione dijo, mirando en su dirección por un momento. "¿Pero por que el, o al menos los mortifagos, parecen ir tras de usted?"

Jennifer dejo su taza.

"Realmente no estoy segura porque están tras de mi. Pero lo están, te aseguro que también yo me lo pregunto. ¿Que han escuchado?" pregunto.

"¿Escuchado, Profesora?"

"¿Que han dicho los estudiantes? Incluso los rumores pueden ser informativos si sabes como escucharlos, y me temo que no he escuchado mucho del punto de vista de los estudiantes. No creo que muchos confíen en mi aun." Jennifer admitió.

"Los alumnos de Slytherin dicen que su padre era un Mortifago," dijo Harry, "y que se acobardo después de que Voldemort lo hizo matar una familia a la que conocía y escapo. Y eso fue porque…"

"Su madre," Hermione continuo, mirando a Harry, "era nacida Muggle, como yo." Jennifer estaba pensativa. Todos esos eran rumores validos, pensó. No sabia que su padre había ayudado a matar a alguien, pero esa parte era parecida a la verdad. Después de todo, en ocasiones el miedo tiene efectos curiosos en las personas.

"En realidad, era mitad Muggle," Jennifer dijo, "aunque entiendo porque creerían eso. ¿Ustedes tres no tienen idea de quien dibujo la Marca Tenebrosa en el salón, verdad?"

"Malfoy," los tres contestaron al mismo tiempo.

"Tal vez se olvidan" Jennifer comenzó, tomando su taza otra vez, "de que Draco tiene una coartada. Estaba hablando con la Profesora Trelawney."

"Si, diciéndole que usted había comentado a sus estudiantes que Adivinación era un montón de basura," Ron asintió. "y si lo hizo, personalmente estoy de acuerdo con usted."

Jennifer parpadeo dos veces.

"No había escuchado sobre eso," admitió. Lo último que quería en este momento es tener desacuerdos con otros miembros del personal por culpa de un estudiante.

"Entonces ellos dijeron que Trelawney dijo 'que pronto recibirás lo que mereces' y también 'que sufrirás por el sueño eterno.' Pero honestamente, nadie pone atención a lo que la Profesora Trelawney. Ha predicho la muerte de Harry ¡desde el principio de cada año!" Hermione explico, rodando los ojos. "En ocasiones dos veces por semana."

Jennifer soltó una risilla.

"Bueno, no exageremos. Ella es una profesora, y allá afuera hay algunos talentos extraños en ese campo…"

"Pues, ella definitivamente no es uno de esos," Ron rió. Jennifer frunció el seño ante esto.

"¡Aquí vamos! ¡Pay de hongos! ¡Con papas por supuesto!" Hagrid dijo orgulloso. "Bueno, no se queden ahí mirando, ¡Coman!"

Harry, Ron, y Hermione miraron dudosos sus platos, mientras Jennifer tomo un buen bocado, mirando pensativa.

"Sabes, Hagrid, esto esta muy bien. Pero si no te importa una sugerencia, un poco de queso fuerte derretido arriba, seria genial, realmente genial."

Después de probarlo el mismo, Hagrid estuvo de acuerdo que quizás eso lo mejoraría, y dijo que lo intentaría la próxima vez que vinieran. Harry y Ron le dieron a Jennifer una mirada acusadora, mientras Hermione picoteaba su plato.

"Acaba de ocurrírseme algo, verán," dijo Jennifer. "¿estarían dispuestos como estudiantes a estar en mi equipo, por así decirlo? ¿Quizás podrían venir una vez a la semana, o antes si es necesario, y decirme los rumores que puedan afectar su seguridad, la mía o la de la escuela, eh? Nada de chimes, si les parece. Mas bien cosas como las que acaban de contarme."

"¿y que ganaríamos con eso?" Ron quiso saber. Jennifer se inclino hacia delante.

" Bueno, lo que ganas es otra profesora como amiga, una a la que realmente le pueden decir los hechos mas absolutamente increíbles que puedan encontrar y les creerá sin lugar a duda," sonrió.

"¿Que tal información sobre nosotros que le de alguno de los profesores y considere que debemos de saber?" Harry pregunto. Jennifer lo considero un momento.

"No puedo prometer nada, pero si hay algo que crea que deben o merecen saber, definitivamente se los diré," dijo Jennifer. Harry asintió.

"Trato hecho," dijo.

* * *

><p>Jennifer paso la mañana del domingo en su habitación con las copias que había hecho la otra noche, investigando los viejos papeles y juntando pequeños trozos de información acerca de los tribunales en los que trabajo su madre. No paso mucho cuando encontró algo extraño. En el fondo de la página personal de trabajo de su madre estaba escrita una nota: transferida del Departamento de Seguridad de Animagos debido a problemas de lealtad.<p>

¿Su madre era un peligro para la seguridad? Ella negó con la cabeza. Eso le parecía increíble. Y aun, mirando la fecha, se dio cuenta que eso había pasado alrededor de un mes después de que se casara con su padre, Thomas Craw. Regresando a su lectura sobre el expediente permanente, Jennifer se sorprendió tanto que cayo de su silla.

_12/3 Citada por desacato_

_1/11 Citada por desacato_

_3/6 Citada por desacato_

_4/2 Despedida por suplantar a una Buscadora de Verdad_

Jennifer calmo su enojo. Aparentemente, como sea que la corrupción llego al Ministerio, lo había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo. Todas las fechas, pudo notar, fueron después de que cambio de departamentos. ¿Despedida por suplantar a una Buscadora de Verdad? Ese era el cargo más ridículo que había escuchado nunca. Jennifer maldijo un momento, viendo que no había señal de quien había despedido a su madre. Como en todo buen documento mágico, las firmas no se habían copiado así que no estaba segura quien lo había autorizado. Doblándolos de nuevo, bajo a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Rápidamente buscando unos ingredientes, mezclo un polvo, soplándolo sobre el papel. Espero un momento, y después levanto el documento, quitándole el exceso de polvo. Mirando el reverso de la hoja, pensó en el nombre que estaba ahí, nunca antes lo habia visto. ¿Quién era A. Rookwood?

Cuidadosamente tratando de barrer el polvo con una brocha, lo papeles cayeron al piso. Murmurando algo acerca de su descuido, se detuvo para levantarlo, y miro como algo aparecía en el reverso de uno de lo papeles de la corte. Jennifer le dio un vistazo. No había nada en las copias cuando las reviso antes, estaba segura de eso, así que cualquier cosas que estuviera ahí fue borrado antes de que fuera a la basura. Levantando la hoja, se sentó en su escritorio, empolvándolo con cuidado y quitando el exceso después.

_Asegúrate de que estos papeles desaparezcan, Fudge, o sino habrá personas que desaparecerán en su lugar._

La Marca Tenebroso servia como firma debajo de esto.

Respirando con dificultad, volteo el papel con sorpresa que pronto se convirtió en enojo. Se encontró a si misma mirando una serie de absoluciones en las que su padre había testificado, para la defensa, o al menos eso parecía. ¿Pero como pudo hacerlo? Sus padres habían escapado a America un año antes de que Voldemort tratara de matar a Harry Potter por primera vez. Eso no tenia sentido. Volteo el papel de nuevo, en la hoja que servia como portada estaba el nombre de uno los que eran acusados. Era un hombre llamado Lucius Malfoy. De repente Jennifer tuvo la sensación de que había más de lo que aparentaba en torno a esto, y estaba muy segura de que ni siquiera eran copias legítimas del verdadero juicio.

Aun así, debía de haber razones ocultas por las que alguien del círculo de Voldemort quisiera que estos papeles se destruyeran, y esto junto con los eventos recientes le daba la seguridad a Jennifer de que Malfoy era un Mortifago. ¿Y que con el archivo de su madre? ¿Podría ser que alguien la suplantara para que Malfoy pudiera salir libre de cargos?

Olvidando rápidamente su promesa de mantenerse cerca de la escuela, Jennifer se vistió con su ropa de fin de semana y tomo un puñado de polvos Floo, llevándose consigo una libreta con direcciones locales. Encontrando la del Ministerio, dio un paso en la chimenea.

Los Archivos del Ministerio estaban en la parte mas baja, una amontonada oficina con un penetrante olor a pergamino en el aire. Un viejo hechicero humano con el nombre de Hodges era empleado ahí, tenia la personalidad y el rostro de un duende, dudando la dejo llenar la carta de registro para accesar a los reportes legales de su familia, haciendo incluso una prueba de sangre para probar que coincidían.

"¿Una Craw, eh? Creí que ya no había ninguno." Dijo encogiendo los hombros cuando el examen dio positivo y sello la carta de registro. "Descendiente de Mallus Craw, el era un poderoso mago obscuro."

"Si, lo he escuchado," Jennifer dijo cortante, molesta por el tono en la voz del mago. "¿Ahora puede mostrarme donde están los documentos?"

"Muy bien, pero solo para que lo sepa los reportes públicos únicamente están abiertos hasta las dos en fin de semana, así que solo tiene un par de horas," dijo.

Haciendo gestos, asintió al mago, siguiéndolo de la sección A a la D mientras el buscaba archivo correcto, no permitiendo que Jennifer tocara ninguno de los libros y carpetas que se encontraban ahí sin abrir. Finalmente encontró los que ella buscaba y se sentó con ellos rápidamente, pasando pagina tras pagina.

Toneladas de ellos parecían ser escritos de negocios, lo que realmente no sorprendió a Jennifer. Antes de que ellos se fueran, los Craw eran una de las más prominentes familias antiguas de su tipo. Años de magia obscura definitivamente habían sido provechosos, y las ganancias habían sido enormes en su momento. Con el tiempo y varias generaciones perezosas el dinero había disminuido, aun así su padre había dejado una pequeña fortuna cuando huyeron, teniendo que empezar desde cero con absolutamente nada. Pero su interés en los archivos no era acerca del dinero, de repente se topo con una transacción de negocios que se había dado lugar a la conexión entre familias que estaba buscando. Eran los reportes de una fusión entre uno de los mas pequeños negocios de su padre y un negocio muchísimo mas grande, Empresas e Industrias Mágicas Malfoy.

Así que de alguna forma u otra tuvieron negocios juntos; el documento estaba firmado por varios abogados. Jennifer siguió revisando varios mas, sorprendida de cuantas empresas conjuntas manejaron. Quizás así era como los Mortifagos hacían dinero, pensó, mientras les echaba un vistazo. Y si era así, significaba que las Empresas Malfoy en su juventud no eran un negocio tan limpió como hacia parecer al publico. En si mismo era un motivo viable para querer a sus padres muertos, si ellos hubieran expuesto estas actividades seria suficiente para que se hicieran muchas preguntas alrededor de la multimillonaria industria. Por supuesto, todo eran especulaciones por el momento. Rápidamente Jennifer copio porciones de información en su libreta, terminando justo cuando Hodges venia por ella.

"¿Podría decirme donde esta Gespot y Gringotts Contables?" Jennifer pregunto, dándole una de las carpetas. El arqueo una ceja, preguntándose que era lo que pretendía.

"Están el Banco de Gringotts en el Callejón Diagon. ¿No ha estado por aquí mucho tiempo, verdad?" pregunto. "Debería de tener cuidado, especialmente por ser una Craw y todo eso. La gente de por aquí ha estado un poco inquieta desde que el rumor de que Quien-usted-sabe esta de regreso. Una extraña coincidencia, ¿no es así? Una Craw regresa justo después de que se diga que el regreso con vida y poder."

Jennifer se guardo su respuesta. Le dejaría pensar que era una bruja obscura si el quería. Cualquier cosa que dijera solo confirmaría más sus pensamientos. Asintiendo, Jennifer le deseo una buena tarde y se dirigió a la recepción. El Callejón Diagon estaba a solo un paso con polvos Floo, pero tratar de encontrar la chimenea correcta le había causado un poco de dificultad, y salto dentro de ella de ultimo momento, haciéndola caer hacia el frente , chocando con alguien que se encontraba parado cerca de la chimenea cuando ella salio.

Disculpándose avergonzada, se encontró mirando a un hombre de mediana edad que le pareció muy familiar y a una hermosa mujer con extrañas ropas, que la miraba con total asombro y confusión.

"¿Esta usted bien?" le pregunto el mago, ayudándola a levantarse. Fue cuando tomo su mano que pudo ver los símbolos en su ropa y se sintió doblemente sorprendida.

"¡Ministro Fudge! Realmente lo siento," Jennifer dijo frustrada.

"Esta bien, no debí de pararme tan cerca. Discúlpeme, por no hacer presentaciones, pero tengo que acompañar a esta joven afuera. Quizás nos veamos otra vez," el asintió hacia Jennifer antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

La mujer le lanzo una mirada más antes de irse, pero no dijo una palabra. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que varios de los clientes regulares del lugar se agruparon cerca del bar, sacudiendo sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta.

"Hay algo que no esta bien con los Muggles husmeando en este lugar. Puedo jurar que ella había estado aquí anteriormente. De verdad necesitas trabajar en la seguridad del lugar," uno de ellos dijo al cantinero.

"No es mi culpa llegan aquí de vez en cuando. Tenemos desconocidos aquí todo el tiempo, lo sabes. Blimey, ¿Quien es ella?" pregunto, y todos voltearon a ver a Jennifer.

"Profesora Jennifer Craw, de Hogwarts," dijo, dando un paso hacia delante. "Discúlpenme si moleste a alguien. ¿Por donde voy al Callejón?" varios magos saltaron ante la oportunidad de ayudarla, hasta que el cantinero los hizo calmar, limpiando sus manos en su delantal antes de llevarla a la parte de atrás.

"Tiene que perdonarlos Profesora, no muchas brujas tan adorables como usted pasan por aquí," el le confió, golpeando en la pared de ladrillos detrás del Caldero, mirando como sus mejillas se ponían rosas. "Si necesita cualquier cosa, siéntase libre de pasar por aquí, no mordemos. La primera bebida es a cuenta de la casa, mi nombre es Tom."

"Gracias Tom," Jennifer le sonrió. "Me asegurare de pasar por aquí entonces," le dijo antes de adentrarse en el callejón. El cantinero regreso al local mientras la gente lo seguía con los ojos.

"¿Tom, que estas pensando? ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo esa mujer? ¡Es una Craw!" Doris le susurro. "¡Tu sabes que clase de personas son ellos!"

"No digas cosas sin sentido, Doris. Ella solo pregunto donde estaba el callejón, y Hagrid dice que es una buena persona," respondió Tom. "Además, no me hubiera importado si era la hija del demonio, con esa belleza la escoltaría al callejón cualquier día." Una risa se escucho por todo el grupo mientras los clientes regresaban su atención a sus asuntos.

Jennifer golpeo sus dedos en el mostrador para finalmente atraer la atención de uno de los duendes. Pero en el momento que se dio cuenta de que eran duendes los que estaban a cargo, supo que no iba a llegar a ningún lado tratando de ahondar en los reportes de los viejos negocios de su padre, y tenia razón.

"Los reportes están cerrados incluso para la familia sin un testamento por escrito y hasta la edad requerida después de la muerte del dueño para que no allá consecuencias," dijo de manera firme el duende tratando de deshacerse de ella.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar?" pregunto, molesta.

"Setecientos años."

"¿Setecientos años? ¿Tanto?" Jennifer dijo, mientras los duendes trataban de hacerla callar. "¿No tengo ninguna otra opción? Seguramente hay excepciones."

"Oh, si. Si el difunto vuelve y le da a el o ella misma su consentimiento, puede tener acceso a los reportes." Admitió el duende.

"Oh, vaya, gracias. Eso es realmente de gran ayuda," Jennifer dijo con desden, saliendo del contable y dirigiéndose a la recepción.

Fue ahí cuando vio a Severus Snape, parado al lado de un caballero rubio platinado muy bien vestido. Caminaban cerca de los carros en la entrada de las bóvedas, y de repente Jennifer sintió la necesidad de explicar que hacia fuera de la escuela cuando Dumbledore le había pedido que se mantuviera cerca. Rápidamente se escabullo por la puerta, esperando no ser vista. Cuando dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que no había tenido éxito en pasar desapercibida. Lucius Malfoy y Severus estaban de pie en la ventana y repentinamente se alejaron, teniendo lo que en apariencia era una acalorada discusión antes de regresar su atención a los negocios que tenían ahí.


	9. El Arte de Ser Probado

**Capitulo Nueve**

**El Arte de Ser Probado**

Lo que sea que haya sido ese intercambio de palabras, Severus no se acerco a Jennifer para preguntarle que era lo que hacia ese día fuera de la escuela. Y ella tuvo poco tiempo para preocuparse por eso; el trabajo de hacer planes para las lecciones, revisar tareas y crear exámenes la habían mantenido absorta, y al mismo tiempo aun se mantenía en comunicación con el Consulado Frances de Magia. Tomo algunas semanas, pero su madre fue pacíficamente trasladada de regreso para poder ser enterrada junto a la tumba de su padre después de que el reporte de su autopsia estuvo terminado.

Descorazonador, fue como califico Minerva al reporte forense, y cuando Jennifer pudo tenerlo en sus manos, vio que era peor de lo que había imaginado. La muerte en si no había sido por medios mágicos, y aun así fue brutal. Lo único extraño era la manera en la que se preservo el cuerpo. ¿Por que alguien se habría molestado en mantenerlo? Jennifer sabia que era con un propósito mayor que solamente amenazarla, cualquiera que fuera la razón, no estaba segura de saberla.

Resignada, puso esos asuntos aparte por el momento. Después de todo, ella tenía trabajo que hacer, y ninguna de esas tácticas para amenazarla o asustarla iban a hacer que ella dejara de cumplir con su deber.

* * *

><p>El día del primer partido de Quidditch, pasó la mañana revisando los planes para la clase del lunes y estaba lista para un poco más de emoción, pero término recibiendo mucho más de lo que esperaba. Finalmente había terminado su ronda de seguridad y se dirigía camino al campo para reportarse. Un susurro de Rolanda fue suficiente para hacerla mirar hacia los palcos, asintiendo bruscamente. Si Rolanda tuviera alguna idea de lo que ella sospechaba, pensó Jennifer, seria el ultimo lugar a donde la hubiera enviado. Pero ella no tenia manera de saber que el mencionar que el padre de Draco estaba ahí para mirar el juego tendría algún efecto en Jennifer.<p>

Pronto Jennifer Craw se encontraba subiendo los escalones para conocer al hombre y ver si podía discernir algo en su rostro. Cuando menos, tal vez podría darle la vuelta a la situación de alguna forma. Se paro en el palco con una sonrisa calida, mirando alrededor como buscando a nadie en particular. Como esperaba, el fue quien hizo el primer movimiento.

"¡Debe de ser la nueva profesora, Profesora Craw! Mi hijo me ha hablado sobre usted." Dijo Lucius Malfoy. Estaba vestido con las ropas mas finas como si se tratara de un prestigioso evento. Asintió con gracia hacia ella, Jennifer volteo con una sonrisa deslumbrante y encantadora.

"Me alegra conocerlo. Su hijo es un estudiante brillante. Debería de estar orgulloso de el," dijo, tomando asiento a su lado. "Y he escuchado que es de gran valor para el equipo de Slytherin."

"Ah, ¿Así que es una admiradora?" su sonrisa era complaciente, pero muchas emociones se escondían debajo de ella y Jennifer las pudo detectar todas.

"Si, mi padre estaba en la casa de Slytherin," dijo en voz baja, asintiendo. "Me parece que fue Golpeador por un tiempo."

"Si…" dijo Lucius pensativo. "Temo, que no tenía mucho talento para eso. Sin ofender claro."

"Me parece que tiene razón, buen señor," Jennifer asintió lentamente. "Un equipo no puede ganar si el Golpeador va tras la pelota en lugar de proteger al Guardián. ¿No esta de acuerdo?"

"Me entere en el periódico sobre lo de su madre," dijo expectante. "Que manera tan horrible de partir, es una pena." Jennifer trato de controlar su enojo ante lo que leyó en su cara. Miro hacia delante, dando un vistazo para asegurarse de que nadie más observara.

"Madre era una mujer muy persuasiva que valoraba la verdad. Desafortunadamente, no se dio cuenta que eso solo le trajo las dos mas inevitables verdades, dolor y muerte." Jennifer bajo la mirada por un momento y luego regreso a Lucius, que la contemplaba como si tratara de taladrar su alma. "No me parezco mucho a ninguno de mis padres, Señor Malfoy. Solo creo que debemos de jugar para ganar… si es que uno piensa jugarse todo."

Un fuerte y doloroso agarre en su codo la alerto de otra presencia, y ella volteo rápidamente para mirarlo a los ojos. El fuego era evidente, y también estaba molesto, pero Severus Snape tenía escrito "Sigue la corriente" por todo el rostro de manera clara solo para ella.

"¿Y bien Profesora Craw, que esta haciendo aquí arriba? Pensé que vigilaría a esas pequeñas bestias durante todo el día." Severus dijo en voz baja.

"Llego tarde, señor. Supongo que le guarde un asiento," Jennifer dijo dócilmente, mirando alrededor con sutileza.

"La próxima vez que quieras pensar por mi…" dijo, torciendo aun mas su agarre. Jennifer se quejo un poco. "O hablar con alguien sin mi permiso, puede que haya consecuencias muy peligrosas, ¿esta claro?" Ella lo miro. Bien, esa parte definitivamente no era actuación. Jennifer asintió lentamente. "Bien, ahora baja de aquí y vigila a esos dos en las gradas. Después del juego, reúnete conmigo en la biblioteca. Hay algo importante que quiero que hagas."

Con un ultimo y doloroso giro, soltó su codo y la dejo ir, rápidamente ella se tambaleo sobre sus pies, tratando de actuar como alguien que pretendía que nada pasaba. Asintió levemente a Lucius, y fue directo a la parte de atrás bajando por las escaleras.

"Lo siento, Lucius," Severus dijo en tono bajo, moviendo su cabeza. "Ella es del tipo ingenuo, pero creo que servirá para nuestros propósitos."

"Quizás," dijo Lucius, limpiando su abrigo. "¿Estas seguro que ella no es… como su madre?"

"Oh, muy seguro," Severus sonrió. "La tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano."

Jennifer bajo las escaleras aprisa, frotándose el codo adolorido. _¡Rayos!_ realmente había dolido, pensó frunciendo el seño, la mirada de disculpa después de ese último apretón en el brazo, en su opinión, no lo compensaba. Bien, estaba hasta las rodillas en algo nada bueno, pensó para si misma, mientras se dirigía a donde los estudiantes se encontraban, en especifico donde Ron y Hermione estaban sentados. Sabía sin duda alguna que no iba a librarse fácilmente esta vez. Una cosa era segura, Lucius Malfoy definitivamente tenía algo que ver con la muerte de su madre.

"¡Profesora Craw!" Hermione la llamo alzando la mano mientras se acercaba. "venga a sentarse, ¡Esta perdiéndose todo!"

"¿Perdiéndome de que?" pregunto tomando asiento.

"A nosotros venciendo a Slytherin ¡Por supuesto!" dijo Ron, mirando hacia los anillos.

"¿Qué, tan pronto? ¡Pero el juego recién comienza!" Jennifer miro a los jugadores tratando de adivinar quien era quien. En ese momento la Quaffle paso, seguida rápidamente por el equipo de Slytherin, pero los Cazadores de Gryffindor eran más rápidos, descendiendo por los anillos y anotando mientras pasaban al Guardián de Slytherin, que trataba de escapar de una Bludger.

"¡Ya son 30 puntos! Amigos, este será un juego corto. Desde que Malfoy se unió al equipo no han sido los mismos," Ron dijo.

"Bueno, aun es pronto, chicos, tal vez les tome tiempo encontrar la Snitch," dijo Jennifer.

"No cuando tenemos a Harry. ¡Miren! Ahí va, ya la encontró."

Jennifer miro como Harry descendió para después pasar por la parte exterior de los palcos. Draco Malfoy reacciono rápidamente, cruzándose en el camino de Harry y luego debajo de el tratando de acercarse. Jennifer entrecerró los ojos tratando de averiguar que era lo que tramaba. No era extraño ver estudiantes cabeza a cabeza tras la snitch, ¡pero no cruzándose de esa manera! Por desgracia para Gryffindor, cuando uno de los Golpeadores volteo a ver, fue golpeado por una Bludger, perdiendo el equilibrio pero tratando de recuperarse. Los cazadores de Slytehrin lo rodearon uno a cada lado, haciéndolo girar mientras anotaban una vez más con la Quaffle. Jennifer, que habría tenido dificultad para seguir un juego de Quidditch normal, empezó a sentirse más y más ansiosa conforme a la pelea entre esos dos chicos se daba. De repente Harry descendió de manera abrupta mientras Draco seguía hacia adelante.

"¡Algo esta mal!" dijo Ron.

"¡Oh, ese pequeño detestable! ¡Ron, pon tus omiculares en repetición lenta! ¡Draco le quito sus gafas!" Dijo Hermione.

En ese momento se escucho un sonoro DING y Lee Jordan decía, "Y Draco Malfoy tiene la Snitch haciendo ganar a Slytherin, en términos inaceptables y poco éticos ¡Auh! que significa ¡Auh! Ya basta…" la multitud se volvió loca, y Jennifer solo suspiro, mirando como Harry se detenía en el campo, para recoger algo.

"Será mejor que vayamos con el, Hermione. Apuesto que esta furioso," dijo Ron.

"Oh, Oh cielos. Vayan los dos… Necesito ocuparme de algo. Denle mis mejores deseos ¿esta bien? Y déjenle saber que pienso que es el mejor jugador."

"Seguro, Profesora," Hermione dijo apresurándose para alcanzar a Ron.

Mientras Jennifer se levantaba, Minerva llamo su atención con una seña.

"¿Estas disponible para la cena?" le pregunto.

"Mmm... no, lo dudo. Es difícil de explicar," Jennifer dijo con cuidado.

"Entonces en la comida de mañana. Quisiera escuchar como van las cosas." Jennifer le sonrió sabiendo la verdad que se escondía detrás de sus ojos. _En otras palabras, Dumbledore te pidió que me mantuvieras vigilada mientras el no estaba y quieres asegurarte de hacerlo. _

"Seguro, Minerva, seria genial," Jennifer dijo con una sonrisa.

"En mi oficina," se despidió, y se dirigió al campo.

* * *

><p>Jennifer se escabullo por la puerta más cercana, rápidamente pero en silencio se encamino por los pasillos que llevaban a la biblioteca.<p>

Estaba vacío… por supuesto que lo estaba, todos seguían en el juego. Antes de llegar a la sección prohibida, Jennifer se sentó, recargándose sobre la mesa, y moviendo la cabeza. Bueno, era muy tarde para escaparse, eso solo le aseguraría un rotundo fracaso. Y ahora sabía que el fracaso no era solo para ella. Poniendo aprueba a Malfoy, no solo confirmo lo que ya sabia, también pudo saber un poco de lo que pasaba con Severus. No cabía duda, estaba trabajando como Mortifago, ¿Pero realmente era uno? Después de todo, era obvio que Dumbledore confiaba en el por completo. Y ella también, lo supo en ese momento, y se preguntaba por que. Sacando su espejo de bolsillo se miro a los ojos. Su cara nunca se había visto tan sobria, tan seria. Una sombra en el espejo la hizo levantar la vista, y pudo ver la misma sobriedad en el rostro de Severus.

"Sigueme," dijo, dirigiéndose a la sección prohibida. Jennifer cerró el espejo y se levanto, guardándolo mientras caminaban a la parte trasera de la librería donde había una puerta cerrada. Abriéndola la dejo pasar y se mantuvo detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta. Era una habitación casi vacía con algo de material literario en una esquina, y un espejo, aparentemente recién colocado en el lugar pues estaba en el centro de la habitación sin nada de polvo sobre el. Severus inspecciono la habitación cuidadosamente y luego miro algo en su bolsillo.

"Es un lugar seguro para hablar. ¿Algo que quieras decirme acerca de por que estabas con Lucius Malfoy?"

Jennifer abrió la boca, sin saber exactamente que decir o como comenzar. Ella suspiro suavemente.

"Bien, supongo que la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí fue para ver el rostro del hombre que sospecho asesino a mi madre. Razón estupida, pero ahí la tienes," admitió.

"Si, definitivamente estupida, pero afortunadamente para todos nosotros parece que tienes algo de astucia aun cuando hagas algo totalmente irracional," Severus soltó.

Jennifer contuvo una sonrisa.

"Bueno, nadie es perfecto," dijo ella.

"Eso parece," los ojos de Severus brillaron. "Tu oficina fue saqueada mientras estabas fuera. Encontré esto en tu escritorio." Saco los documento, y el rostro de Jennifer perdió expresión. "Si hubiera sido alguien que no fuera yo… bueno. Supongo que ahora sabes que es lo que tuve que decirles a _ellos_… que solo eres una pequeña amenaza y que estas trabajando para mí. Gracias a tu interferencia, parece que tendremos que hacer de eso una realidad. Y la primera regla será que a partir de ahora no dejaras ninguna información personal de ningún tipo en tu oficina, salón de clases o habitaciones. Cualquier cosa que te parezca interesante para husmear en ella debe de venir directamente a mí, ¿esta claro? ¿Donde conseguiste esto de todas maneras?"

"Arthur lo dejo para Dumbledore… quiero decir, los originales. Dumbledore me pidió que los pusiera en otra oficina. Creo que sabía que les echaría un vistazo, pero tenia prisa así que los copie. Supongo que eso tampoco fue muy inteligente." Severus rodó los ojos, y movió su cabeza en desaprobación. "Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, no habría encontrado el mensaje en la parte de atrás. Fue una gran oportunidad."

"¿Y le informaste a Dumbledore sobre esto?"

"No, no le he visto desde esa noche."

"Bien. Yo me encargo de eso," dijo haciendo los papeles aun lado. Jennifer tuvo la impresión de que ya no los recuperaría.

"Asi que, ¿Que fue exactamente lo que les dijiste sobre mi? ¿Y por que te tomaste la libertad de hablar sobre cualquier cosa sin consultarme primero?" Exigió saber. Severus la miro mientras fruncía la boca en media mueca. "¿Quieren matarme?" murmuro después de leer su expresión. Los ojos de Severus brillaron con enojo.

"¡ NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!" Le dijo enérgico. _Muy bien, el no esta entusiasmado por todo lo de ser una Buscadora de Verdad. _Jennifer se sonrojo ligeramente.

"Lo siento," ella murmuro tímidamente.

"Tu historia familiar desafortunadamente te precede, Craw, y de gran manera, debo añadir. Ser una sobreviviente de una familia fugitiva de Mortifagos instantáneamente es algo que se vuelve en contra tuya, pero si ellos comprueban que eres una Buscadora de Verdad, estarás perdida apenas des un paso fuera del perímetro de la escuela. De hecho, tienes suerte de que haya estado en el Callejón Diagon ese fin de semana, sino ya estarías muerta," gruño. Jennifer lo miro sintiéndose culpable. Severus camino alejándose unos pasos de la puerta, revisando su bolsillo otra vez.

"Me debatía sobre que hacer con esta situación hasta que escuche del fiasco con la Marca Tenebrosa en el salón de clases; que no hayas mostrado miedo dejándola ahí y dieras tu clase como si nada pasara. Hizo que empezaran a hacerse preguntas sobre tu reacción, fácilmente les explique que estaba en el proceso de ganar tu confianza. Sospechaban de mí, porque mientras he estado en la escuela, me he autoimpuesto dificultades para hacer sus trabajos, y una nueva, aparentemente inocente profesora, seria de gran valor para ellos. Se me ha ordenado que te mate, por supuesto, si hay algún signo de deslealtad. Ese capricho tuyo de hace un momento te puso en riesgo a ti, a mi y a los habitantes de esta escuela también, ¿Lo sabias?"

"¿Como serás capaz de mantener tu lealtad cuando el regrese?" Jennifer pregunto. Severus le dio la espalda rápidamente.

"Ese no es tu problema, y apreciaría que no volvieras a preguntarme algo así de nuevo," dijo suavemente. Jennifer suspiro.

"Esta bien, no lo hare. Solo preguntaba porque, bueno, no tengo ninguna intención de ponerte en peligro, no hablemos de la escuela o cualquier otra persona, por lo que soy, o por quienes fueron mis padres," dijo Jennifer, rehusándose a continuar hasta que finalmente el volteo a verla. "Si me vuelvo un factor de riesgo tan grande, entonces has lo que tienes que hacer y quítame del camino." Severus la observo. Estaba sorprendido, pero su expresión también tenia algo que ella no pudo leer.

"Muy bien, supongo que esa es una petición razonable, solo mientras hagas el mismo pacto conmigo si me convierto en un peligro grave," Severus dijo con seriedad.

Jennifer parpadeo sorprendida; no solo por sus palabras sino por darse cuenta de que no había manera de que ella pudiera hacer lo que le pedía, no cumpliría el pacto. Se pregunto si el estaría pensando lo mismo un momento antes, mirando al gran espejo para poder descifrar sus propios pensamientos.

"Este espejo esta mal," dijo finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No puedo ver lo que estoy pensando en el." Una expresión de curiosidad cruzo por la cara de Severus.

"Quizás estas muy lejos. Acércate hasta que puedas verte de cuerpo entero en el," le instruyo, "y dime que es lo que ves."

Jennifer se paro frente al espejo y encogió los hombros. "No puedo ver nada en mi rostro. En el tuyo tampoco."

"¿Todo se ve igual en el reflejo?" Severus frunció el seño, aparentemente confundido.

"Si, ¿No debería?" pregunto.

Severus la tomo por los hombros y físicamente hizo que se enderezara frente al espejo.

"¿Qué tal ahora?"

"Lo mismo. ¿Que se supone que debería de ver?" Jennifer pregunto, mirándolo con confusión. De repente el rostro de Severus mostró una expresión sorprendida, sombría y horrorizada que hizo que Jennifer se sintiera muy nerviosa.

"Rostro al frente y cierra los ojos. No los habrás hasta que te lo diga."

Jennifer impaciente hizo lo que el le dijo, demasiado curiosa para mantenerse así por mucho tiempo.

"Abrelos y dime lo que ves."

"Lo mismo."

"¿Lo mismo? ¿Me ves detrás de ti?"

"Si, estas ahí mismo de pie," ella se encogió de hombros, mirándolo através del espejo. Al menos de esa manera no podía leer la confusión de todas esas emociones mezcladas que el proyectaba. De hecho, su expresión parecía estar en calma. Era curioso que sus labios no se movieran cuando hablaba. El silencio se prolongo, así que volteo a verlo. Parpadeo; el no estaba detrás de ella. Dándose la vuelta frenéticamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba recargado contra la pared fuera del alcance del espejo. Volvió a ver el espejo, era la misma imagen de antes. Volteo a verlo otra vez. "Si que esta dañado este espejo. Alguien necesita realinearlo o algo así."

"Parate aquí atrás un momento. Mejor, junto a la puerta y déjame echar un vistazo."

Mientras Jennifer lo observaba cuidadosamente, le pareció que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no verla. Y desde ese ángulo solo se veía su reflejo, lo que era más frustrante. Se quedo ahí por un largo rato, completamente en silencio observando. Repentinamente tomo una manta y lo cubrió.

"¿Y, no me dirás que fue lo que viste?"

"No," dijo Severus, sin voltear, "El reflejo no muestra la verdad, obviamente, así que no es de tu interés lo que haya visto."

"¿Si no es importante, entonces por que no quieres verme?" Jennifer frunció el ceño, acercándose. "ademas, yo te dije lo que vi cuando preguntaste."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que finalmente he empezado a probar tu disposición, así que te llevo ventaja, creo," dijo enérgicamente, frunciendo el entrecejo. "De todas maneras no importa. Dumbledore puso el espejo aquí con el único propósito de que yo lo robara."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, solo que ahora el 'yo' de convirtió en 'nosotros', como le dije a Lucius estaré probando tu lealtad así que aquí esta tu primera misión. Encogeré el espejo al tamaño de un puño, te aparceras en el lugar que te indique – puedes desaparecer en mi oficina, solo no regreses por el mismo lugar – entrégalo, y regresa directamente aquí…"

"No puedo aparecerme."

"Si, ya se que se supone que no es posible, pero el Director tiene lugares permitidos dentro del castillo en caso de una evacuación de emergencia, y yo también necesito entrar y salir de manera discreta. Así que en ahí puedes hacerlo…"

"No, no, de verdad. No puedo aparecerme bajo ninguna circunstancia," explico Jennifer. Al fin el se dio la vuelta y la miro con incredulidad.

"¿Como lograste convertirte en profesora sin haber hecho tu examen de aparición? ¡Olvídalo! Lleva una escoba, supongo que será rápido. Vete después del atardecer, y asegúrate de que nadie te vea salir o regresar. Encuéntrame en mi oficina después para saber que estas de vuelta. No vayas a la tuya esta noche; esta saqueada y se supone que no lo sabrás hasta mañana. Y no le menciones a nadie lo que hemos hablado aquí, excepto a mi y solo a mi, no importa quien te pregunte. Si considero que alguien tiene que saberlo, y eso incluye a Dumbledore, Minerva o cualquier persona en quien confíes, se los diré yo mismo. Y trata de mantener ese 'conocimiento extra' que tienes al mirar a las personas estrictamente para ti o el personal a menos que sea una emergencia. Haz una piedra ijada con un hechizo fisgón en ella. Uno de nuestros mas famosos estudiantes tiene una Capa de Invisibilidad." Sacando su varita, dijo una frase rápida, y el espejo se encogió junto con la manta que lo cubría. Recogiéndolo se lo entrego con cuidado.

"Cámbiate antes de irte, con ropa que no sea de Hogwarts." Jennifer asintió, decidiendo no mencionar sus habilidades con la escoba. Los espejos mágicos eran virtualmente indestructibles así que no tenia que preocuparse mucho si se estrellaba una o dos veces. El le dio las indicaciones (eran fáciles de seguir y perturbadoramente cerca de Hogwarts), y después escucho tras la puerta, revisando la piedra en su bolsillo. "Necesitas estar totalmente alerta, Craw, y mantén tu astucia como lo hiciste mas temprano. No hables con quien sea que vaya a recoger el espejo, debes de verte como un sirviente de lo mas bajo. Inclínate, y no des la espalda hasta que estés segura en el aire."

"¿Preocupado?" Jennifer pregunto tranquilamente, con una débil sonrisa.

"Si." Severus dijo con seriedad. "Ahora estamos a mano. Basta de pruebas por un día." Ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, asintiendo, Jennifer salio por la puerta.


	10. La Primera Misión

**Capitulo Diez**

**La Primera Misión.**

Dumbledore miraba por la ventana de la oficina de Minerva McGonagall, con una expresión triste en su rostro. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de una suave sombra a la luz de las estrellas y la luna menguante. El no esperaba verla y probablemente no se habría dado cuenta en otro momento.

"Ahí… ahí va ella. Debe de llevar un Manto Nocturno puesto," dijo suavemente.

"¿Pero como Albus? ¿Cómo pudo involucrarse en esto? ¡Y de manera tan rápida!" Minerva exclamo mientras se acercaba a la ventana, visiblemente preocupada. "Debes detenerlo antes de que sea muy tarde, Albus. Seguramente sabes que no va a terminar bien."

"No puedo detenerlo. Ya es muy es algo entre ella y Severus." Dumbledore suspiro. "Quizás no debí pedirle que viniera. Quizás estaría mas segura en Beauxbatons… ¿pero como podía prever esto? ¿Como iba a sospechar que caería en la misma trampa que su madre cayo?"

"¿Quieres decir arriesgarse a ser descubierta por Mortifagos?" Minerva pregunto.

"Si, eso… y mucho mas," Dumbledore dijo mirándola de lado y de nuevo volviendo sus ojos a la ventana. "pero tengo una idea… si somos afortunados, aun tenemos tiempo de implementarla. Quizás haya una forma. Puedo darles un pequeño rayo de esperanza en esta fantasmal obscuridad que han elegido para ellos mismos."

* * *

><p>Jennifer se cubrió con el manto y también cubrió su escoba de triple manejo. Rápidamente, aseguro las manijas de madera laterales en posición horizontal, dándole un poco mas de estabilidad.<p>

"Raftly, guíame, pero no muy cerca. Si algo me pasa, ve directamente con Severus, ¿de acuerdo chico?" se detuvo a darle una rápida caricia y el voló por la ventana. "Muy bien entonces, hagámoslo."

Su madre le había dado el Manto Nocturno como un regalo de graduación, hecha para camuflajear una escoba y a su pasajero durante la noche para evitar Muggles curiosos o espectadores no deseados. Tal vez no era perfecta, pero era lo suficientemente buena para proteger su identidad y parecer solamente una nube si es que alguien la miraba. Apretando los dientes, se impulso para subir a la escoba, despego aferrada a las agarraderas laterales tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Rozando la superficie del lago, pronto miro la estación del tren y viro un poco elevándose, recordando que el lugar estaba pasando eso. Se inclino un poco a su derecha (casi dando una vuelta sobre ella misma), hasta que miro la silueta obscura de los árboles a la distancia. Conforme se acercaba comenzó a descender, se dio cuenta que no estaba bajando lo suficiente y casi choco con tres ramas cruzadas. Volteándose rápidamente, bajo sus piernas, aterrizando apenas por debajo del tronco de un roble.

"Eso salio mejor de lo que esperaba," murmuro para si misma. Se quito el manto y lo enredo en su escoba reduciéndolo para ponerlo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, inspecciono alrededor. Miro una luz moverse a su derecha. Severus le dijo que la encontrarían dentro del bosque cerca de ahí, así que no estaba muy lejos. Rápida y silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la luz, mirando a los alrededores mientras caminaba. Percibió un movimiento… era una figura alta y encapuchada. Las mangas de la capa estaban enrolladas, y mientras se acercaba, el hombre mostró los brazos para que pudiera ver claramente la marca.

Rápidamente Jennifer se arrodillo, manteniendo su cabeza abajo, buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacando el pequeño espejo envuelto, lo entrego con ambas manos extendidas frente ella. Después de unos minutos, escucho un susurro mientras la figura se acercaba y con una mano enguantada le quitaba el espejo. Después de tomarlo, puso la mano libre bajo su barbilla para levantar su rostro. Jennifer tuvo el cuidado de mantener la mirada baja, contando sus respiraciones para mantener las emociones bajo control.

"Preciosa," Susurro el Mortifago pensativo. "Dile a tu amo que lo he recibido y que proceda como planeamos." Jennifer asintió.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y se fue, ella espero un momento antes de levantarse, aun inclinada mientras retrocedía. Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista, tomo su escoba, tratando de no dar la espalda mientras se ponía el manto sobre los hombros. Pateo el piso, más fuerte de lo que pretendía, elevándose por encima de la copa de los árboles. Fue cuando vio que había mas o menos una docena mas de figuras, de pie a la orilla del bosque cerca de la cabina, observando.

Respirando profundamente, Jennifer regreso a la escuela, preguntándose si seria seguro aumentar la velocidad o no. Sabía que las miradas seguían sobre ella. Forzando la vista en la obscuridad pudo distinguir las vías del tren adelante y debajo de ella, y algunas luces que se asomaban por las ventanas del castillo. _Seguridad. Solo a media milla de distancia_, pensó, recargándose hacia el frente para tratar de ir más rápido. _Pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo permanecería segura?_ Se pregunto _¿ Cuanto tiempo?_

Voló através del lago, notando que iba muy rápido y muy bajo. Haciendo sus pies hacia atrás con pánico para disminuir la velocidad, estos tocaron el agua. Dando un tiron hacia atrás un poco tarde, viro pasando por uno de los túneles de la escuela y mientras su pie se atascaba en una banca, haciéndole sentir una ola de dolor através de su pierna al momento que daba volteretas junto con su escoba a lo largo de todo el muelle de servicio antes de parar abruptamente. _Bueno, ese sonido tiene que haber llamado la atención de cualquiera que estuviera despierto alrededor_, pensó para si misma, rápidamente tomando su manta y recogiendo las piezas de su escoba.

" ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí abajo?"

_Que bien_, Jennifer pensó. Repentinamente algo cayó sobre su cabeza haciéndola casi gritar por la sorpresa. ¡ Era una capa de Hogwarts! Con poco tiempo para descubrir de donde había venido, Jennifer se la puso, envolviendo su escoba con el manto y encogiéndolo, para ponerlo dentro de su tunica.

Dando un paso hacia la luz, Jennifer apretó sus dientes, haciendo todo lo posible por no cojear.

" ¿Profesora Craw?" Hagrid la llamo.

" ¡Ah, hola, Hagrid! Creí escuchar algo y vine a revisar. Parece que solo fue el Calamar," dijo.

" Ah, supongo que eso fue. No se preocupe, Profesora, me encargare de el," se despidió con la mano y Jennifer hizo lo mismo, rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras, mirando momentáneamente al cielo.

" Estrellas por favor ayúdenos," murmuro. Resistiendo la tentación de correr, trato de ignorar el dolor mientras subía las escaleras hacia la puerta principal, para luego bajar directamente a las mazmorras.

Severus la esperaba en la puerta de su oficina, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Sin decir una palabra o siquiera voltear a verlo, Jennifer entro a la oficina. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y se dejo caer en una silla. Severus se mantuvo en la puerta un momento antes de ir a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

" ¿ Que te paso? ¿Esta hecho?"

"Si, Esta hecho. Creo que todo salio bien. Solo… tuve un pequeño accidente de regreso aquí, es todo," dijo, frotando su tobillo. Severus la observo.

" ¿Alguien te vio?"

" Hagrid estaba en el lago para ver que había sido todo el escándalo que provoque, pero para entonces tenia mi capa, pretendí que también estaba ahí para revisar el área." Severus frunció el ceño.

" Creí haberte dicho que no usaras la ropa de Hogwarts para esto."

" ¡No lo hice! cayo del cielo. Una lechuza, supongo," le explico.

Severus suspiro y sacudió su cabeza molesto por eso, sospechando quien era el que había estado vigilándola.

" El encuentro en si fue como estaba planeado. Creo…" dijo Jennifer.

" ¿ Que fue lo que dijo cuando se lo diste con sus palabras exactas, y que es lo que viste?" Severus pregunto. Jennifer le contó, notando como la mirada de Severus iba y venia, y como entrecerró los ojos cuando le dijo como la había mirado, preguntándose porque el mortifagos había hecho eso. Decidiendo hacer caso omiso de eso por ahora, el cruzo los brazos pensativo. " Bien. Pudo ser menos descuidado, pero debieron creerte considerando que sigues viva."

" Eso es muy alentador." Jennifer murmuro sarcásticamente.

" Será mejor que atiendas ese tobillo y luego vayas a dormir. Creo que será una semana semi-tranquila para nosotros, de todas maneras. Si tienes algún plan para el próximo fin de semana, cancélalo. Necesitamos que pases tu examen de Aparición."

" ¡Si, señor!" le saludo burlonamente. El parpadeo sorprendido ante la expresión irritada de ella, para luego suspirar.

" Se que tienes pocas razones para confiar en mi, Craw, pero lo que hago con suerte asegurara que no tengas problemas otra vez, al menos por un tiempo." Dijo en voz baja. " Esta dentro de tus mejores intereses simplemente seguir instrucciones. Lo que estamos haciendo aquí es para tu beneficio, no el mío." No era exactamente una disculpa, pero ella pudo comprender por su expresión que entendía su irritación por recibir órdenes de ese tipo de manera repentina. Jennifer se relajo; enojada consigo misma por perder los estribos.

" Lo se. Perdona. Larga noche," murmuro. Severus asintió en contestación.

" Ve a la cama. No olvides que mañana habrá una investigación por tu oficina saqueada. Pretenderás, por supuesto, que no sabes nada. _Ellos_ sabrán que yo lo hice así que será menos probable que parezcas sospechosa por el 'robo' del espejo. Las palabras acerca de cualquier cosa que pasa en esta escuela llegan rápido a ellos, se aseguraran de escuchar sobre esto," Severus le advirtió.

" Bien," dijo levantándose, " Buenas noches, Severus"

" Buenas noches," dijo el, volteando rápidamente a su laboratorio personal, escribiendo en un cuaderno que estaba en la misma mesa. Cuando escucho que ella estaba en la puerta, sus ojos la siguieron mientras salía. Suspiro suavemente y se sentó, recargándose sobre su escritorio pensativamente.

Jennifer salio y fue a sus habitación, tomo un baño para sumergir su tobillo, y se recostó en la cama completamente despierta, deseando que Severus le hubiera ofrecido un calmante. Si no hubiera sabido de lo que paso en su oficina, pudo preparárselo ella misma, pero eso no era posible ahora. Saco su espejo de bolsillo y se miro en el.

" Dime Jennifer, ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?" se pregunto así misma. " ¿ Te sobrepasa un poco, eh? Justo lo que pensé ¿ y acerca de Severus Snape? ¿ Confías en el? ¿Si? ¿Por qué?" Observo sin comprender lo que leía en su rostro. " también tu necesitas ser reparado," dijo con molestia, guardándolo y cubriéndose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

Bueno, Dumbledore le advirtió acerca de las verdades que no quería aceptar, pensó Jennifer, pero nunca menciono nada acerca de verdades para las que no estaba lista. Solo había estado ahí un mes y de alguna forma ya se había involucrado en algo alarmante. Tenia que buscar la manera de bajar el ritmo antes de que terminara siendo asesinada.


	11. Donde Recae la Lealtad

**Capitulo Once**

**Donde Recae la Lealtad**

La mañana llego brillante y soleada. Raftly dormía tranquilamente en su percha, la hinchazón en el tobillo de Jennifer había bajado, y por un momento el día anterior parecía lejano y falto de importancia. Aunque tenía la ligera impresión de que hoy todo se iba a volver una pesadilla.

Jennifer bajo a su oficina para ver que tan maltrecho había quedado su equipo esta vez y para recoger las notas de su clase, que con suerte no estarían muy desordenadas. Tenia la impresión de que cuando Severus saqueaba una oficina, el realmente saqueaba el lugar. Quitando las protecciones y abriendo la puerta, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba verdaderamente mal.

Frunció el ceño y recorrió el interior de la habitación con la mirada, temerosa de entrar. Sabia sin lugar a dudas que Severus había hecho lo que dijo. ¿Los elfos domésticos la habían arreglado? No, ellos lo hubieran reportado antes de hacerlo. Seguramente alguien se lo hubiera dicho…

"¿Pasa algo malo con tu oficina?"

"Ah, no, Minerva… solo estaba pensando," Jennifer se dio la vuelta, mirándola. En ese momento supo que estaba en problemas, la Profesora era muy fácil de leer. Minerva sabia que la oficina había sido saqueada, y que Jennifer trataba de ocultarlo. Estaba molesta, quizás herida, por la aparente decepción.

"Vendrás conmigo inmediatamente, por favor. Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo acerca de un objeto que es propiedad de la escuela y esta desaparecido. Parece creer que tu sabes algo." Para ese punto Jennifer tenia la boca abierta. Un grupo de estudiantes paso, mirando con curiosidad. Uno de ellos, Draco Malfoy, pensó, se detuvo un poco. "Bueno no se quede ahí, Profesora, cierre la puerta. Lo estamos haciendo esperar."

¿Por que Minerva la estaba tratando como a un estudiante mal portado? Cerrando la puerta, Jennifer siguió sus pasos. Eso era realmente confuso. Y a donde iban, se pregunto Jennifer, la oficina de Dumbledore no estaba en esa dirección… Severus caminaba por el corredor y cuando se cruzaron Jennifer lo miro, esperando que se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

"Apresúrese, Profesora Craw. No puedo decirle lo extremadamente decepcionados que estamos de usted."

¿Decepcionados? Jennifer trato de darle otra mirada a Minerva, pero ella iba un paso adelante y nunca volteo. Jennifer retomo el paso, tratando de ir a la par, pero cada que la alcanzaba, Minerva se apresuraba, siempre más adelante. Rayos, como iba a averiguar que pasaba si no podía ver su rostro, pensó con irritación. Después de pasar el Gran Comedor, Jennifer se dio cuenta de que iban hacia la biblioteca. Mientras entraban, Hermione las miro desde una de las mesas con curiosidad. Fueron hacia la puerta que estaba en la parte de atrás, Minerva entro primero. Ahí, Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie en el mismo lugar donde la noche anterior estaba el espejo, con el aspecto mas sombrío que Jennifer hubiera visto en el.

"Jennifer Craw," Dumbledore dijo de manera severa mientras se acercaba. Jennifer frunció el ceño. No podía leer su cara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Seguro, había ocasiones en que cualquiera era difícil de leer incluso son sus habilidades, pero nunca había encontrado alguien que estuviera completamente en blanco. "¿Estuviste en esta habitación ayer por la tarde?"

"Si," admitió.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?" le pregunto. Aun no podía leer su rostro.

"No puedo decirlo," Jennifer dijo con lentitud. Se preguntaba si esto no era a lo que Dumbledore se refería hace unos días. _Puedes contarles lo que sea, incluso cosas que no me dirías a mi._

Minerva la miro como en shock, pero no dijo una palabra.

"¿Por qué no puedes decirlo?" le pregunto el. Ella no hablo. "Jennifer, ¿Que le paso al espejo que estaba aquí?"

Jennifer no respondió. Estaba confundida por lo que estaba pasando; estaba segura de que Dumbledore le había dado permiso a Severus para llevarse el espejo, eso había quedado claro ayer. Pero Severus le dijo que no dijera nada de lo que hiciera, y ella no iba a hablar.

"Jennifer, ¿Estas escuchando? El Profesor Dumbledore, Director de esta escuela y la persona que te contrato, acaba de hacerte una pregunta. ¿No vas a responderle?"

"No," dijo Jennifer. "No puedo."

"También quisiera saber acerca de las copias que hiciste de los documentos confidenciales que tomaste de mi estudio. Me gustaría saber donde están ahora." Dumbledore agrego. Minerva volteo a verlo atónita. Aparentemente no había sido informada sobre ese asunto antes de la reunión.

"No estoy segura," admitió.

"¿Las tomaron de tu oficina cuando entraron en ella este fin de semana?" le pregunto, "¿O fue saqueada para ocultar el hecho de que se las entregaste a alguien mas antes de que todo esto pasara?"

Jennifer levanto la mirada. Nada. No pudo detectar nada en su cara. De nuevo agacho la mirada.

"Ella sabia sobre la oficina, Director. Tenia razón," Minerva dijo. "Como supusimos, se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrar todo perfectamente ordenado." Dumbledore asintió a Minerva, y volvió a ver a Jennifer.

"Jennifer… querida Jennifer, ¿Que hicimos mal? Me entristecen completamente tus acciones en tu primer mes aquí, aun cuando tengo fe en tus habilidades para la enseñanza, estas caminando en una muy, muy delgada línea con respecto a tu desempeño en intereses personales."

Jennifer mantuvo la mirada baja. _No podía estar mas en lo cierto_, pensó amargamente. ¿Por que no podía ver que era lo que Dumbledore pensaba? No sabía como reaccionar ante sus palabras. Jennifer sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. No importaba. Ahora que había aceptado seguir adelante con esto, arrepentirse en este punto arriesgaría más que solo su propia vida. Estaba protegiendo la seguridad de la escuela, porque no sabia que pasaría si se descubría algo de lo que Severus estaba haciendo… levanto la mirada hacia Dumbledore una vez mas con determinación.

"Hare lo que tenga que hacer," respondió al fin. Dumbledore asintió lentamente, con el ceño fruncido.

"Si, y nosotros haremos lo que tengamos que hacer. Sinceramente, pensé que eras una Buscadora de Verdad. Pero no lo eres." Jennifer parpadeo. "Los Buscadores de Verdad no usan su habilidad para manipular las situaciones a su beneficio, tampoco para determinar que decirle a la persona a la que están viendo buscando complacerla. Los Buscadores de Verdad no usan su don para venganzas personales. Ellos no roban conocimiento y no crean mentiras haciéndolas pasar como verdad. Pero tú no eres una Buscadora de Verdad. Tu madre, descanse en paz, lo era. Pero se fue, dejando nada mas que una niña que trata de jugar con las personas como si fueran juguetes."

El silencio se hizo presente. Jennifer permaneció de pie aturdida mirándolo, enojada, herida y más que nada, traicionada. De alguna manera desde el momento en que conoció a Dumbledore siempre pensó que el iba a permanecer a su lado sin importar que… aparentemente eso no era verdad. Ella era solo una empleada mas para el, pensó, una muy nueva y además venia de fuera, y ella había confundido su suerte con lealtad.

"Oficialmente estas a prueba hasta nuevo aviso. Si quieres mantener tu posición aquí, debes de concentrarte en los estudiantes y tus clases y nada más. Tus nuevas órdenes son no salir de las instalaciones sin una escolta. Si se escucha un rumor de alguna queja, ya sea de un estudiante o empleado, entonces no tendremos más elección que dejarte ir. Además, si hablas acerca de esta conversación con _cualquiera_ de los miembros del personal, te pediré inmediatamente empaques tus cosas y salgas de mi escuela."

El miedo de Jennifer saltaba a la vista, lo sabia. Ella, que no le temía a nada excepto quizás a una escoba demasiado rápida, de repente temió perder todo lo que había ganado en estas pocas semanas en Hogwarts. Aun si otra escuela tuviera la valentía de aceptarla, no seria feliz enseñando en otro lugar.

"¿Entiendes las nuevas reglas, Jennifer Craw?" ella asintió.

"Si, señor. Las cumpliré."

"Bien," dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos se volvieron solo un poco mas amables. "Mientras hagas lo que te he pedido y logres llegar al final del año escolar, revisaremos tu progreso y decidiremos si te queremos o no después de todo esto. Puedes irte."

Temblando un poco, Jennifer salio de la habitación, apretando los dientes en un intento por no llorar. Fue a los escalones traseros del segundo piso directamente a su oficina, sin mirar en ninguna dirección. Se había percatado de los pasos apresurados detrás de ella, y no le sorprendió que Severus la detuviera antes de que abriera la puerta de su oficina.

"¿Que te pasa? ¿Qué sucedió?" le pregunto en voz baja. Jennifer lo miro, pero realmente no pudo leer nada de lo que el pensaba.

"Por favor no preguntes, Severus, por favor. Aun si pudiera decirte… de verdad no quiero hablar sobre esto." Jennifer entro a su oficina, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, para después apoyarse en esta y deslizarse hasta el suelo mientras lloraba suavemente, Severus se quedo ahí, escuchándola por un instante, pensando, antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Jennifer regreso rápidamente a trabajar, feliz de estar otra vez con sus estudiantes. Les enseño todo acerca de la percepción, y para terminar los hizo escribir un ensayo. No hubo problemas en sus clases causados por los Slytehrin otra vez; de hecho, eran más que obedientes. Los fines de semana los pasaba montando con Hagrid, o estudiando aparición con Severus, que era un profesor realmente demandante, eso fue algo que aprendió pronto.<p>

"Esta no es una habilidad que deba de practicarse sino se busca la perfección, Profesora Craw. Un error y puedes aparecer en un lugar que no deseas…o peor, solo la mitad de ti puede llegar a donde quieres," le advirtió.

Le tomo varias semanas tener éxito en aparecer en los lugares que Severus le había asignado sin problemas y fácilmente, antes de hacer los arreglos para que un agente del Ministerio viniera a evaluarla.

En su cena semanal con Hagrid, le anuncio a el, Harry, Hermione y Ron, acerca de su examen al día siguiente. Hagrid estaba feliz.

"¡Voy a hornear un pastel de hongos especial justo como le gusta, para después de que apruebe el examen!" le prometió. "Desearía poder tomarlo, que mal que no pueda, por no estar oficialmente graduado y todo eso."

"¡Hey, me dijiste que no podías aparecerte!" Jennifer dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno no puedo. Oficialmente," Hagrid guiño. Hermione, Ron y Harry rieron.

"Oh Hagrid, tus pasteles son fantásticos ahora," Jennifer le dijo. Los estudiantes estuvieron de acuerdo. Desde que Jennifer comenzó a asistir a las cenas de Hagrid, cada semana le sugería un ingrediente nuevo y en la siguiente le quitaba otro, así se había vuelto mucho más agradable comer ahí. "Solo tengo una sugerencia mas para hacerlo perfecto."

Hagrid la miro con sospecha.

"Oh, no, no me dirá que quite algo como los hongos, ¿o si? No puede hacer eso. Quiero decir, ¡Como podría llamarlo pay de hongos si no hay hongos en el!" Hagrid protesto.

"¿Por que no poner los hongos en la parte de arriba como decoración y guarnición? Es bonito y amargo; seria una guarnición perfecta. Solo llámalo el Quiche Hagrid. Seria genial. Así lo escribiría y pasaría la receta, todos preguntaran ¿Cuál es el secreto? Y tú podrías decir que son los hongos. No es lo mismo sin ellos." Jennifer le sonrío.

"¡Hey, esa no es una mala idea!" Hagrid dijo brillando de emoción.

"No solo no es una mala idea, es positivamente brillante," dijo Hermione, quien había empezado a admirar las tácticas de Jennifer.

El examen al día siguiente fue simple… una serie de locaciones predeterminadas a las que tenía que llegar después del instructor, y unas cuantas que tenia que hacer sola, recolectando banderas y trayéndolas de regreso. Después del arduo entrenamiento de Severus, la prueba no fue nada, y Jennifer se dio cuenta molesta que pudo haber presentado el examen despues de solo una semana de entrenamiento y aun así pasarlo. Por supuesto, no hubiera sido tan rápida. Ni siquiera tenia que pensar y concentrarse en lo que hacia, simplemente aparecía y desaparecía, que era probablemente lo que Severus esperaba. Era como si el tuviera una necesidad constante de estar un paso adelante, o incluso muchos pasos adelante, de lo necesario.

Para Halloween, Jennifer había cubierto lo básico de su agenda, y las clases de quinto hacia arriba empezaban a emocionarse por la temática de la próxima mitad del curso.

"La próxima semana, les enseñare algunos hechizos que son, por definición, hechizos obscuros," les dijo. "Creo que estarán sorprendidos de cuantos de estos hechizos han sido creados con malas intenciones y se han convertido muy efectivos en la defensa contra las Artes Obscuras. Veremos muchos de ellos, así que prepárense para el ejercicio," les advirtió, "también quiero prevenirles desde ahora que muchos de estos hechizos son extremadamente peligrosos si se usan de manera inadecuada. Algunos, a menos que se usen como les enseñare, son ilegales. Su mal uso definitivamente hará que los expulsen. Solo les pido que actúen con la misma seriedad y ética con que lo han venido haciendo durante las últimas semanas. Pueden retirarse, y disfruten el banquete."

La clase dejo el lugar, emocionada por lo que venia las próximas semanas. Jennifer también esperaba abordar estos temas, aunque estaba un poco preocupada por la mirada de satisfacción que los alumnos de Slytherin le dieron por la elección de tópicos. No estaba segura que le hacia mas ilusión, que se comportaran bien o que echaran a perder todo y fueran expulsados para no tener que preocuparse por ellos.

Mientras acomodaba los libros que había usado, una nota que no había visto apareció en su escritorio. Era extraño, no había visto ninguna lechuza con el correo, pensó. Y no estaba ahí al iniciar la clase. Desdoblo la carta, leyendo rápidamente.

_Hay algo que necesito que hagas por mi y no puede esperar. Aparece en el Bosque Obscuro y alguien te guiara a una nueva locación. Ven inmediatamente sin demorar.-  
><em>

Jennifer frunció el ceño. Era una nota rara… de alguna manera parecía que algo estaba mal, pero definitivamente era su letra casi ilegible. Bueno, sabía que era mejor no ignorarlo. Rápidamente metió la nota en los libros, y salio por una de las puertas laterales de la escuela, Desapareciendo.


	12. Verdad y Consecuencia

**Capitulo Doce**

**Verdad y Consecuencia**

Justo después de salir de la clase de Madame Trelawney, Harry se detuvo repentinamente por el dolor en su frente, haciendo a la Profesora voltear y gritar. Ron, que había hecho una elaborada historia acerca de muerte y destrucción por medio de dragones que golpearían el mundo después de un terremoto en aproximadamente veinte años, no había notado como Harry se tallaba la cicatriz hasta ese momento. Trelawney levanto un dedo acusador hacia el.

"¡Algo muy malo va a pasarle a alguien a quien conoces en menos de un minuto! ¡Tienes mi permiso para salir temprano! ¡Usted también Sr. Weasley!"

Así que, cuando Harry y Ron, que habían tomado la escalera trasera para acortar el camino hacia la clase de Transformaciones, pasaron por la puerta del salón de Jennifer justo después de que ella saliera. Harry se doblo en dolor, preocupando a Ron.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?" Ron le pregunto.

"Sea lo que sea, esta ahí adentro," Harry se quejo, haciendo el intento por incorporarse. "¡Ábrelo!"

"Pero que si…"

"¡Ábrelo!"

Ron saco su varita, con el miedo escrito en su rostro mientras abría la puerta… sin ver nada. Se relajo suspirando.

"Harry, ven a ver… no hay nada aquí." Harry entro lentamente, el dolor aun palpitaba en su cicatriz.

"Te digo que algo anda mal. ¡Busca algo sospechoso!" Mientras Ron buscaba por todo el salón, Harry se acerco al escritorio. "Los libros de la Profesora Craw. Ella no es de las personas que van dejando sus libros por todas partes."

"Será mejor que no los toques, Harry. Ella puede ser una gran profesora, ¿Pero tomar sus libros? Probablemente te convierta en un tritón o algo así si tratas de hacer algo con ellos." Fue ahí cuando Harry vio una esquina de una nota asomarse por entre las páginas y se acerco para verla, haciendo una mueca de dolor al intentar tomarla.

"Parece que es esta nota," Dijo Harry. Ron se acerco y la sostuvo para que los dos pudieran verla.

"¡Es de Snape! ¡Mira! Acaba de salir para encontrarse con el."

"No es de Snape, Ron. Es de…"

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¿Y por que escucho mi nombre?" Ron y Harry saltaron y voltearon para ver al Profesor Snape de pie en la puerta viéndolos con el ceño fruncido. "Están tratando de conseguir los exámenes…"

"¡Cállese!" Harry grito, haciendo que los ojos de Snape se abrieran ante la sorpresa. "¡La Profesora Craw esta en problemas! ¡Voldemort esta detrás de esto! Ron, dale la carta." Snape le arrebato el papel de las manos, con un miedo indiscutible en sus ojos.

"Quiero que vayan directamente con Dumbledore y le digan lo que encontraron, díganle que iré por ella. No hablen hasta que el este solo ¿entendido?" Sin decir mas, Severus salio de ahí desapareciendo por el corredor.

* * *

><p>No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta en el peligro que se encontraba. En el momento en el que ella y el Mortifago esperaban para llegar a la siguiente locación, se pregunto si volvería a ver la luz del día otra vez. Jennifer cayó sobre sus rodillas y se inclino, cerrando los ojos para calmarse. Fue ahí cuando el primer hechizo la golpeo, un hechizo de restricción, y justo después otro más, un hechizo de verdad. Los Mortifagos la rodeaban haciendo un círculo.<p>

"_! Crucio!"_

Como un incendio naciendo desde su interior y avivándose a cada momento Jennifer fue invadida por el dolor. Solo el hechizo de restricción la mantenía sin doblegarse, y apretó los dientes con fuerza para no dejar salir un grito de dolor.

"Mmm... Otra vez."

"_! Crucio!"_

Trato de resistir, pero fue demasiado. Su cuerpo se estaba consumiendo en dolor y no podía moverse, dejo salir un suave quejido, de enojo ante el mismo dolor.

"Valentía no es una cualidad aceptable en un sirviente. ¿O acaso tu amo no te lo dijo?" pregunto una voz. "Interróguenla. Asegúrense que recuerde donde esta después de cada respuesta."

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto alguien. Ella lo reconoció inmediatamente; era la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

"Jennifer Corsiva Craw."

"_! C_rucio_!_" Jennifer dejo de resistirse a la necesidad de gritar, sabiendo que debía de guardar esa fuerza para salir con vida. ¿Cuanto tiempo tendría que sobrevivir?

"¿De quien acatas ordenes?"

"Severus Snape"

"_! Crucio__!_" El dolor la recorrió otra vez, saturando sus sentidos con agonía. Apenas si se daba cuenta de que aun estaba gritando.

"¿A quien le das tu lealtad?"

"Severus Snape."

"_! Crucio__!__"_ Su fuerza comenzó a menguar y supo que no iba a poder seguir por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo se estaba desmoronando a tal grado que empezaba a sentir entumecimiento.

"¿Eres una Buscadora de Verdad?"

"No." Apretó los dientes.

"Espera," dijo la primera voz, y hubo una pausa. "Pregúntale porque esta tan segura."

"¿Por qué estas tan segura de no serlo?" preguntó Malfoy.

"Dumbledore lo dijo," sollozo. "No soy como mi madre."

"¿Cuándo lo dijo?" Malfoy pregunto con un tono que parecía mas una amenaza.

"Hace unas semanas, cuando me puso a prueba."

"¿A prueba?"

"Si. Pensó que había robado el espejo. Hizo preguntas. No conteste. Y se molesto porque robe unos documentos. Amenazo con despedirme."

"¿No dijiste nada?" pregunto la voz.

"No. Snape me ordeno que no le dijera nada a nadie y siempre fuera directamente con el. Así que no dije nada."

Estaba dando mucho mas información de la que le pedían, pero no la habían dañado en el lapso en el que hablaba. Malfoy seguía manteniendo firme el hechizo de verdad, de todas formas.

"¿Qué documentos tomaste?" Pregunto Malfoy.

"Los documentos que trajeron del cuarto de deshechos del Ministerio de Magia. Papeles de la corte acerca de los juicios de los Mortifagos. Los copie del estudio de Dumbledore."

"¿Dónde están ahora?" Exigió saber, su voz sonaba molesta, pero no con ella.

"Snape los encontró y se los llevó. Dumbledore aun tiene los originales."

"¿Algo mas maestro?" Pregunto Malfoy.

"Mmm...… Ponla frente al espejo. Si hay alguna mentira que no hayamos encontrado, sus deseos la traicionaran."

Se levanto, sin voluntad sobre su propio cuerpo, que estaba debilitado por el dolor. El espejo fue colocado ante ella y lo miro, por fin entendiendo algo que no había logrado captar del artefacto la primera vez. Se miro a si misma, y Snape estaba ahí, en un lugar seguro.

"¿Qué es lo que ves?" le preguntaron.

"Me veo a mi de pie con Severus Snape en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, donde antes estaba este espejo," dijo tartamudeando, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada.

"Interesante, muy interesante," dijo la voz fría. "Tendré que preguntarle a tu amo exactamente como logro tener completo control sobre su marioneta. Lo subestime."

"Déjenla ir," la voz continuo después de un momento. "No es una amenaza. Quizás nos sea útil para encontrar los documentos originales. ¿Mmm...?"

"¿La enviamos de regreso en una sola pieza señor?" Malfoy pregunto de nuevo.

"Yo no dije eso, denle a Severus un ejemplo de cómo tratamos a los sospechosos de traición. Si es tan listo, encontrara la manera de explicarle a Dumbledore como fue que ella se lastimo."

* * *

><p>No estaba segura de saber como hizo para aparecer en el bosque, pero una vez que llego ahí, no pudo dar un paso más. Cayo, gruñendo de dolor. Sabía que estaba sangrando. Sabía que debía levantarse, pero no podía. Su pierna estaba rota, y también sus muñecas, y ya no le quedaba nada de voluntad para seguir. De repente escucho un relinchar y sintió un calido aliento sobre ella, el cual le dio la suficiente fuerza para abrir los ojos. Un Unicornio estaba ahí de pie, relinchando.<p>

"No puedo hacerlo. Necesito ayuda por favor. ¿Puedes traer ayuda?"

La bestia se alejo un poco, haciendo mucho ruido. Vagamente estaba al tanto del sonido de otros cascos acercándose.

"¡Profesor! ¡La encontré!" Dijo una voz tosca. Hizo un gesto de dolor por el ruido fuerte. Sintió a alguien sobre ella y lo escucho maldecir con enojo, de alguna forma supo que era Severus.

"Esta bien," dijo débil, encogiéndose de dolor. "Lo hice bien. Estas a salvo."

"Eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento," dijo Severus enérgicamente. Jennifer sintió como la cubría con su capa. "Guarda tus fuerzas, te llevare a Hogwarts." Rápidamente convoco una camilla, y la subió en ella con cuidado, temblando ligeramente cuando ella se retorció al recostarla.

_Hogwarts_, pensó,sonaba como un lugar adorable. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? "Buena suerte Profesora," escucho decir a la voz brusca. "Solo espero que el aliento de Unicornio sea suficiente."

Al abrir los ojos, hizo un gesto de dolor por algo que no esperaba…luz. _¿Hay luz?_ Seguía viéndose a si misma envuelta en dolor intenso mientras estaba dormida, dolor y obstinación, y la única luz era la de la bestia blanca que la cargaba fuera de la obscuridad.

Cuando su vista empezó a aclararse miro un destello dorado, y luego una manga, luego cabello plateado, y al final se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

"Dumbledore," murmuro suavemente. El le sonrío. Pensaba en lo feliz que sentía por verla de nuevo despierta. "Oh, Profesor, lo siento. Estaba pensando, ese día… lo que dijo…salvo mi vida."

"Ahora no, Jennifer, es muy pronto para que revivas esas memorias. Tienes mucha suerte de estar aquí ahora. Te sugiero que solo descanses y te relajes."

"¿Severus?"

"El esta bien. Un poco desenfrenado, pero esta bien. Lo hice que tomara uno de sus desagradables calmantes y fuera a dormir un poco," dijo Dumbledore. Jennifer rió, pero se detuvo de inmediato porque dolía demasiado.

"Me siento… triturada."

"Fuiste golpeada por una ola de maldiciones. Poppy arreglo tus huesos pero los nervios tomaran más tiempo. Las pesadillas tampoco son de ayuda. Has estado gritando mientras dormías por las ultimas horas." Jennifer parpadeo, y luego frunció el ceño. "no te molestes contigo misma, Jennifer. He visto hombres muy poderosos hacer lo mismo justo después de pasar lo que tu."

"Ja. Pero yo soy mejor que ellos. No conozco el miedo." Murmuro indignada.

"¿Necesitas que te consiga un espejo?" dijo Dumbledore, mirándola por sobre sus lentes.

"No gracias," respondió débilmente, sabia muy bien que estaba burlándose de ella.

"Bebe esto, detendrá las pesadillas, y te hará dormir por mas tiempo. Cuando despiertes, tu, Severus y yo tendremos una larga charla acerca de lo que paso exactamente." Le acerco la copa, y ella sintió como su almohada se levantaba un poco.

"No quiero hablar de eso," Jennifer bebió todo el liquido dorado, y le regreso la copa."No puedo." Frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento, estaba fresco en su mente aun cuando la poción empezó a hacer efecto.

"No te preocupes, Jennifer, trabajaremos en esto todos juntos. No volveré a dejarte sola así otra vez, tampoco a ciegas." La almohada regreso a su lugar, y ella bostezo, molesta por lo rápido que estaba sintiendo el efecto.

"Gracias, Profesor, en ocasiones desearía ser tan prudente como usted."

"Prudencia es solo otra palabra para experiencia, Jennifer," Dumbledore sonrió divertido, viendo como Jennifer se quedaba dormida otra vez.


	13. Sombras

**Capitulo Trece**

**Sombras**

Cuando Jennifer volvió a despertar, estaba mucho mas alerta. A su lado estaba sentado Severus Snape, leyendo un grueso libro. Cuando volteo a verlo y el se dio cuenta de que había despertado, inmediatamente lo cerro.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto solemne. Tenía demasiado en su mente como para leerlo con claridad.

"Mejor," dijo. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido de la cabeza a los pies y sabía que moverse le dolería, pero por el momento solo estaba un poco entumecida.

"Bien," dijo el. "Dumbledore pensó que despertarías pronto," alcanzo una taza vacía e hizo aparecer algo caliente. Jennifer se sentó con un gesto de dolor, y el la ayudo con cuidado. "es solo sopa," agrego. "dudo que tu estomago pueda resistir algo mas en este momento." Jennifer asintió. Lentamente probo la sopa, viendo como Severus se levantaba. "Iré a decirle a Dumbledore que despertaste. Regresare pronto."

Una vez que se fue, Jennifer salio de la cama, sintiendo como si hubiera estado tres días en ella. Cada movimiento, por más pequeño que fuera, dolía. Se sentía desaseada así que decidió refrescarse y cambiar su ropa. Su rostro en el espejo estaba anormalmente pálido, y parecía casi como si estuviera embrujada. _La obstinación y determinación de los Craw_, gruño. Eso era lo que la mantenía en pie. Cansada y débil por toda la dolorosa actividad, fue a su sala de estar y se sentó, mientras tomaba la sopa que ya estaba fría para pasarla sin problema. Raftly voló a su cabeza, con un llanto lastimero.

"Estoy bien, viejo amigo. ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Están cuidando de ti? ¿Quieres una manzana rosa?"

Raftly no parecía hambriento; en lugar de eso, regreso a su percha. Justo cuando estaba terminando su sopa, Severus (Que estaba medianamente sorprendido de verla fuera de la cama) y Dumbledore (Que no se sorprendió ni un poco) entraron. Dumbledore cargaba un paquete envuelto, con una forma extraña, como un recipiente.

"Ah, es bueno verte mejor, Jennifer," le dijo, dejando el paquete en la mesa. "¿Estas lista para nuestra charla?" El estomago de Jennifer se contrajo y su expresión se perdió, tratando de no entrar en pánico.

"Por supuesto, estoy lista cuando ustedes lo estén," dijo. Dumbledore la miro con escepticismo por encima de sus gafas. Se acerco a ella sacando el espejo de mano que tenia en su tunica y se lo mostró abierto. Debajo de su débil sonrisa, Jennifer pudo ver que estaba positivamente horrorizada. Ella tomo el espejo.

"Muy bien, no estoy lista. De hecho no quiero volver a hablar o pensar en eso otra vez. Nunca," suspiro, tratando de no ver a Severus. "Ni siquiera estoy segura de recordarlo todo."

"Bueno, sucede que tengo una idea que creo que hará las cosas mas fáciles para ti. Se supone que seria tu regalo de Navidad de mi parte, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que deberías de tenerlo ahora." Dumbledore miro hacia la mesa y el paquete empezó a desenvolverse por si solo. Supo que era inmediatamente, y entendió lo que esperaban de ella.

"Un Pensadero," dijo. Estaba vacío por el momento por supuesto.

"Si, la mayoría de mi personal tiene uno, aunque en ocasiones hay que ser precavidos para mantenerlos lejos de estudiantes curiosos," Dumbledore rió. " lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar en el momento antes de que quieras dejar de recordarlo, piensa en las palabras 'memoria scriptum' toca tu frente para sacar una cuerda, y jala hasta que el recuerdo llegue hasta el ultimo momento que quieres olvidar. Por supuesto, puedes guardar todos los recuerdos, pero no lo recomendaría." El se acerco a ella y susurro suavemente, "entre mas rápido jales, mas rápido pasaras por toda la cadena de eventos, así que si te sientes incomoda solo hazlo mas fuerte, ¿esta bien?"

Jennifer asintió, pensando en el momento en que el Mortifago llego al Bosque Obscuro justo después de que ella se apareciera. Respirando profundamente y forzándose a relajarse hizo el hechizo, sintiendo la inquietante memoria inusualmente clara en su mente. Demasiado clara pensó con pánico, miro a los Mortifagos rodearla mientras lanzaban el primer hechizo. _Muy bien_, pensó. _Solo debo de regresar a Dumbledore otra vez. _Empezó a jalar despacio pasando por el recuerdo del primer Cruciatus e hizo un gesto de dolor, jalo más fuerte, hasta el momento donde apareció de regreso, deteniéndose un momento al ver al Unicornio… ¿Realmente quería olvidar eso? Pero tenía demasiado dolor cuando todo ocurrió. Le dio un último vistazo hasta que se miro despertando, suspiro de alivio, terminando el hechizo, y poniéndolo en el pensadero triunfante.

"Muy bien," Dumbledore le dijo gentilmente, mirándola. "Ahora, Jennifer, ¿podemos entrar y ver tus recuerdos?" su cara le dijo lo que ella ya sabia. Aunque Dumbledore respetaba su privacidad, el y Severus necesitaban saber exactamente que había pasado. Sus respuestas y acciones, así como la de todos los presentes, no solo la afectaban a ella, y ellos probablemente podrían encontrar más información de lo que ella podía.

"Si, claro," accedió.

"Severus, ¿Estas listo?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Si," Severus dijo rápidamente como si estuviera listo desde hace días.

"No estés tan seguro," Dumbledore le advirtió, poniéndose de pie. "Esto puede tomar tiempo Jennifer. Solo relájate y trata de reordenar tus pensamientos con respecto a la memoria que perdiste."

Juntos agitaron sus varitas, tocando la superficie del Pensadero, volviéndose inusualmente rigidos mientras sus mentes se llenaban con los recuerdos. Jennifer tembló un poco. Aun sabía que había pasado por algo horrible, solo que no podía pensar en los detalles. Recordó haber ido al bosque y porque, y después estaba de regreso casi muerta. De repente, se arrepintió por dejarlos entrar a su mente. Sabía que debía de haberse visto débil, y no quería que nadie la viera de esa forma. No, seria tonto no dejarlos ver solo por evitar la vergüenza. Saco su espejo una vez más y miro su rostro. _Ansiosa, ¿eh?, _frunció el ceño a si misma. _Si_, asintió al espejo. Al menos, no dijo nada cuestionable y todos estaban a salvo. Eso era lo más importante.

Al fin abrieron los ojos, intercambiando miradas. Severus rápidamente alejo su varita, y sin siquiera mirarla salio de la habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de el. Dumbledore lo miro salir, mientras tomaba la mano de Jennifer.

"No te preocupes, Jennifer, solo necesita calmarse. Hablare con el en un momento."

"Nunca lo vi tan enojado…" Jennifer frunció el ceño. ¿Había sido un error dejar que viera lo que paso?

"No es tu culpa, Jennifer. A veces es mucho más difícil ver que alguien pasa por un terrible momento cuando has estado en una situación similar. Su enojo esta dirigido a el mismo, no a ti," Dumbledore le explico.

"No es su culpa, ese Voldemort es un idiota," Jennifer gruño. Dumbledore rió de repente.

"Ahora se que te sientes mejor. La famosa poción de frivolidad de Jennifer ataca de nuevo."

"Bueno, al menos creyeron mis respuestas, aunque no tenia control sobre lo que dije en ese momento." Jennifer dijo con una sonrisa débil.

"Oh, tuviste un poco de control… hubo momentos en los que respondiste mucho mas de lo que ellos preguntaron." Jennifer lo miro preocupada por un instante pero Dumbledore levanto su mano. "lo hiciste muy, muy bien. La información extra que les diste fue decisiva para que te dejaran ir. Pienso, que incluso siendo solo una sirviente, el te hubiera matado solo porque si de no haber demostrado tu 'utilidad' "

"Tendré que creerle. No recuerdo exactamente que dije."

"Bueno, Jennifer, tienes el Pensadero ahora, así que cuando estés lista, _solo_ cuado estés lista, puedes ir a buscar un poco de dirección en este asunto," Dumbledore sonrió. "Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Severus. Estas en libertad de salir, si lo crees necesario. Tienes muchos amigos que están preocupados y se alegraran de verte."

"¿Qué les dijo acerca de lo que me paso?" pregunto.

"Harry fue el que nos dejo saber que algo estaba mal. El encontró la nota y supo quien la envío. Así que no podemos ocultar mucho. Voldemort y sus Mortifagos te capturaron porque pensaron que eras una amenaza y apenas si lograste escapar con vida. No creo que haya nada más que decir. Nadie te presionara."

"Ja, lo mantendré guardado bajo llave para que no pueda traicionarme," Jennifer dijo triunfante.

"Si quieres, puedo guardarlo en un lugar seguro hasta que lo necesites otra vez, para que no tengas que preocuparte por su seguridad."

"Por favor lléveselo, de verdad espero no necesitarlo en mucho tiempo." Jennifer dijo, tocando la madera de la mesa que estaba frente a ella.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape estaba de pie en el parapeto mirando el lago, con los brazos cruzados, cuando Dumbledore lo encontró.<p>

"Es agradable aquí arriba, ¿No es así?" Dumbledore le pregunto, sin mirarlo. "Un buen lugar para pensar y escapar de los estudiantes. Aunque con un poco de viento," agrego, mirando a Severus. "No creo que quieras hablar sobre esto."

"No," dijo Severus, sin darse la vuelta.

"No, bueno supuse que no, pero tengo algunas cosas que decirte sin importar que no quieras hablar, así que te pido que me escuches. Fácilmente puedo adivinar las cosas que pasan por tu mente en este momento, Severus, y antes de que lo digas, no… no he pasado por todo lo que tu, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda entenderlo."

"Allá abajo hay una joven sumamente resilente, recuperándose de un terrible crimen, un crimen por el que erróneamente te estas culpando. Y ahora, después de que ella hizo todo lo que le pediste; confiando en ti mas que en todo el personal de esta escuela juntos en el poco tiempo que te conoce, actuando con suma valentía para salvarnos a todos, y aun en contra de todas las posibilidades sobreviviendo a la primera noche en que fue puesta en una horrible prueba, tu quieres ir y decirle que ya no necesitas de su ayuda, incluyendo, claro esta, sus desafortunadas circunstancias, y que tratar de mantenerla a salvo se a vuelto un riesgo muy grande."

"Pero puedo decirte, que eso seria un grave error. Ella no estaría a salvo. La abandonarías, ya no podría confiar en nadie mas, y en el momento en que los Mortifagos se den cuenta de que ya no esta a tu 'servicio', que será mas que obvio por su comportamiento, será considerada de nuevo una amenaza que debe de ser eliminada. Mejor dicho, te exigirán que la mates. Y entonces, no solo la habrás sacrificado a ella, tambien te sacrificaras tu."

"En varias ocasiones pense que eras descuidado con tu propia vida, tomando riesgos que van mas allá de lo que espero de ti. Y luego llego Jennifer, he notado un sutil cambio en ti y en como te ves a ti mismo, tomando mas tiempo para pensar acerca de los riesgos antes de hacer algo, planeando todas las consecuencias de tus acciones, y tratando de cubrir todas las bases. Y solo en unos meses, Jennifer se ha convertido de una joven e insegura instructora en una brillante profesora que se ha ganado el cariño de todos. Una persona que obedientemente ha confiado en ti hasta el punto de enfrentar mi ira en un extremo, y a Voldemort en el otro; quien ve a todos por quien realmente son, incluyéndote a ti, y que enfrenta cada desafío que se le presenta con risas."

Severus no dijo una palabra. Se recargo en el parapeto, ahora mirando hacia Hogwarts y como una a una las luces de los corredores se encendían, aun frunciendo el ceño. Pero Dumbledore sabia que era lo que el estaba tratando de negarse a si mismo, y era el hecho de que se sentía mucho mas apegado a la Profesora de lo que jamas hubiera esperado.

"Severus, sabes que usualmente me mantengo fuera de los asuntos personales de mis profesores, y cualquier cosa que pase entre tu y Jennifer no es de mi incumbencia. Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta que tal vez te ayude con la batalla que estas librando en este instante. Cuando llegué el momento – y llegara- en el que Voldemort y sus seguidores se hayan ido, y si por algún milagro todos sobrevivimos, ¿Estarás de pie junto con Jennifer o estarás de pie solo, perdido en tu pasado?" Era obvio para Dumbledore que Severus no iba a contestar, ni siquiera lo esperaba.

"No importa lo que decidas, yo te apoyare. Pero estoy seguro de que eso lo sabes," dijo palmeando suavemente el hombro de Severus. "Voy a cenar. Sospecho que Jennifer estará ahí, y quiero darle la bienvenida. Buenas noches, Severus." Dumbledore desapareció de su vista.


	14. Maleficios y Contra Hechizos

**Capitulo Catorce**

**Maleficios y Contra Hechizos**

Jennifer esquivo las preguntas de sus estudiantes al día siguiente en su clase, pero nadie estaba mas feliz de verla que Harry, Ron y Hermione.

"No, no, no, no se molesten en preguntar. Honestamente no quiero hablar sobre eso, y si no dejan de preguntarme, empezare a quitar puntos por interrumpir la clase. Y siento mucho que los resultados de sus exámenes hayan tardado, pero ya los tengo," dijo, mostrándoselos.

"Hoy vamos a hablar de maleficios que pueden ser utilizados para contrarrestar otros maleficios. Algunos van a practicarlos y otros solo los discutiremos por la gravedad de sus consecuencias. Hablaremos de hechizos legendarios, como el Sueño Cósmico, Piedra Viviente y el Toque de Oro, pero la mayoría de los que pondremos en práctica serán un poco más básicos que esos.

"Encontraran que todos los hechizos que abordemos tienen en común que cada uno tiene un contra hechizo propio. La idea básica de usar estos hechizos es contrarrestar una muy, muy grave maldición con un maleficio no-tan-malo, e impedirlo con un contra hechizo. ¿Hermione?"

"Bueno, me preguntaba ¿por que alguien quisiera utilizar alguno de esos contra hechizos? ¿Por que no solo negar o esquivar desde el principio?" pregunto. Jennifer se sentó en su escritorio.

"Hay algunas razones. Habrá situaciones en las que simplemente no sabrás como contrarrestar uno de esos malos hechizos directamente. También, un contra hechizo obscuro puede ser mucho mas rápido de convocar, es una cuestión de sincronización desesperada, o allá afuera podríamos enfrentarnos a muchos maleficios sin contra hechizos. ¿Harry?"

"¿Eso incluye el Maleficio Asesino?"

Jennifer frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Harry. Era de esperarse.

"Teóricamente, si. ¿Alguna vez ha sido contrarestado? Me temo que no, porque el Maleficio Asesino es casi instantáneo. Las posibilidades de saber que hechizo será convocado por un oponente y tener la capacidad de reaccionar con un contra hechizo al mismo tiempo, sobre todo cuando son hechizos de efecto rápido pues… no son muy buenas que digamos, Harry." Admitió tranquilamente antes de continuar.

"Por supuesto, los hechizos no se materializan de la nada. Tienen que ser desarrollados, investigados, inventados, por decirlo de una forma. Por ejemplo, históricamente muchos tipos de maldiciones mortales pueden ser contrarestados con otra maldición, el Sueño Cósmico, que tiene mucha mas antigüedad que la mayoría de los hechizos letales. Ya han cubierto hechizos antiguos en Historia, ¿No es así? ¿Hermione?."

"No, aun no, pero he leído sobre eso durante el verano. Antes de los hechizos mortales, una bruja logro que un hechizo de sueño durara para siempre. Solo que no duraba por siempre, en realidad, la victima usualmente terminaba muriendo de hambre a menos que alguien la sustentara mágicamente y así morían por causa de la edad, pero nunca despertaban."

Jennifer asintió.

"Realmente, la base no era simplemente un hechizo de sueño, mas bien era un hechizo sustentado en las artes obscuras. Aunque un hechicero o bruja poderoso podía hacerlo sin necesidad de su varita como cualquier hechizo simple, tenia el agregado de que la persona bajo su efecto tenia plena conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; una retorcida forma de tortura. Por supuesto, el principal problema con esta clase de hechizos en general es que son poco confiables con respecto a su duración, así que si necesitas levantarte a una hora en específico, o se desea que la persona hechizada despierte en dos minutos o dos años, pues… se puede hacer con una poción. Pero el Sueño Cósmico no tiene esta falla en cuanto a confiabilidad. Simplemente no despiertas. Bueno, no a menos que sean muy afortunados y hayan encontrado a su Alma Gemela; su Pareja Cósmica, la única persona en todo el planeta que puede despertarlos. ¿Neville?"

"¿Quiere decir que es como la historia Muggle, La Bella Durmiente?"

"Si, algo así, pero no es un buen ejemplo. ¿Se uso para contrarrestar un hechizo mortal? Si. Pero desafortunadamente a diferencia de la historia que seguramente escucharon, la verdad es que en este caso en particular no hubo un final feliz. Ella nunca despertó, murió de hambre, y el reino desato una guerra de veinte años contra su vecino. Piénsenlo de manera matemática. Diez millones de personas en el planeta, buscamos a nuestra pareja cósmica… mas de nuevo millones de ellos, por cierto, son Muggles. Si alguien quiere hacer las cuentas de que posibilidades hay de que estén en la misma área, sin mencionar el mismo país, además de ser alguien que comprenda que están bajo un hechizo, bueno, aun teniendo fe, las oportunidades no son muy favorecedoras. Así que aquellos que han decidido esperar solamente por amor verdadero, échenle un vistazo a las estadísticas, y tomen mi consejo y digan si al primer chico o chica que los invite a bailar y no se burle de ustedes cuando lo pisen en la pista de baile." La clase entera estallo en carcajadas. Incluso Jennifer se río un poco de si misma hasta que miro hacia la puerta y casi se desmaya de vergüenza.

"¿Primer día de regreso y ya esta corrompiendo a los alumnos con su sabio consejo, Profesora?" Severus dijo con expresión seria. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba ahí por un buen tiempo.

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Que de bueno hay en ser un profesor si no puedes corromper a los alumnos un poco?" Jennifer le sonrió desafiante, "¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, Profesor?"

"No, solo pasaba por aquí rumbo a mi oficina. Bienvenida," sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de lado antes de seguir su camino.

"Recuérdenme cerrar la puerta cada vez que quiera darles un consejo," Jennifer les guiño un ojo, y la clase volvió a reír. "Muy bien, veamos el maleficio de Piedra Viviente. ¿Alguien puede decirme algo acerca de el?"

* * *

><p>Las clases matutinas pasaron rápido para Jennifer. Minerva le había pedido que almorzara con ella en su estudio para ponerse al día con algunas cosas.<p>

"Es increíble como una semana puede quitarte las energías," Minerva dijo, "Dumbledore quería que te actualizara con respecto a algunos eventos actuales. ¿No has leído los periódicos?"

"No he tenido tiempo desde que regrese a la normalidad. Pase la noche anterior hablando con algunos amigos…" Jennifer explico.

"Y te has mantenido despierta por mucho tiempo, tu aspecto te delata. Sigues sumamente pálida, aunque pongas esa expresión valiente."

"Estoy segura que unos días en clase lo arreglaran. Por supuesto, esto lo digo después de tener mis dos mejores grupos," rió.

"¿Escuchaste que Cornelius Fudge desapareció?" Minerva pregunto. El poco color que Jennifer tenía en el rostro desapareció. "Mmm..., tomare eso como un no," continuo. "Nadie en el Ministerio esta muy sorprendido. Había rumores de que aceptaba sobornos, y ese tipo de negocios nunca terminan bien. En cualquier caso, el Ministerio se ha convertido en un caos, y están pensando en seguir adelante y elegir un nuevo ministro, Arthur Weasley se postulará para el puesto."

"Lo conocí cuando vino a la escuela durante la primera semana de clases," Jennifer asintió, "una persona sumamente confiable."

"Si, la escuela apoya su candidatura, aunque no estoy muy segura de cuales son sus posibilidades. Ludo Bagman planea ser el anfitrión del Baile Navideño del Ministerio para presentar a todos los candidatos. El personal de la escuela esta invitado para apoyar a Arthur." Jennifer hizo un gesto. "¿Algo anda mal, Jennifer?"

"¿Tenemos que ir? No soy buena en funciones sociales," Jennifer comenzó.

"Si, tienes que ir. De hecho, Dumbledore específicamente pidió que estuvieras ahí, considerando que es parte de tu trabajo como escolta. ¿Que pasa, no tienes atuendo formal?"

"Bueno, eso, y que bailo tan bien como vuelo en escoba," murmuro. Minerva golpeo los dedos en su escritorio.

"Si yo tengo que ir, tu tienes que ir," dijo firmemente," y realmente debo de ir. Estoy segura que no puede ser tan malo como imaginas. Oh si, el otro asunto que me pidió que te mencionada es que el próximo mes todos los casos de la corte se han reabierto después de catorce años por todo ese desastre que tuvimos con Crouch el año pasado. Uno de los principales es el de Sirius Black, así que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley no se presentaran a clases por unos días, así como algunos de los profesores. Tan pronto como me informen mejor reorganizaremos los horarios."

"Suena como si las cosas mejoraran un poco." Jennifer comento.

"Oh, no se que tan bueno sea, pero al menos es un destello de esperanza. Tendremos que esperar y ver," Minerva dijo, tomando un poco de te.

* * *

><p>Después de que las clases finalizaron por el día, Jennifer fue a la oficina de Severus, golpeando el piso con su pie de manera impaciente mientras esperaba que le abriera la puerta.<p>

"Bien, ya estas aquí, pasa," dijo cuando finalmente abrió, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. "Necesito hacerme cargo de algo importante esta noche," le dijo, mientras se ponía sus guantes. "Sino regreso antes de media noche, piensa lo peor, e infórmale a Dumbledore que algo salio mal." Jennifer parpadeo ante el comentario. _¿Como podía irse y diciendo cosas así?_

"¿Qué es lo que harás?" pregunto. El saco una pequeña caja de uno de los cajones, y la miro pensativo.

"Debo de quebrar el espejo antes de que nos traicione y delate lo que hemos hecho." Dijo, sacando algo que parecía una menta. "Con suerte, lo haré y nadie sospechara nada."

"No pareces muy optimista," Jennifer frunció el ceño con sospecha.

"Nunca lo parezco," Severus admitió. "De todas maneras tiene que hacerse. Después de cenar sino tienes otros planes, espérame aquí, regresare tan pronto como pueda," dijo poniendo la menta en su boca.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la bruma se distinguían formas obscuras, apareciendo en el círculo como manchas de niebla negra cayendo del cielo. Uno a uno se fueron uniendo a la multitud, y Severus se percato del incremento en el numero de brujas y hechiceros sedientos de poder o temiendo por su vida que se unieron a Voldemort. Después paso algo que el no esperaba. Otra mancha obscura, cayó detrás de los miembros, haciendo que más de uno se moviera incomodo en su lugar. Una risa baja se escucho, acompañada del siseo de Nagini mientras Voldemort entraba en el círculo.<p>

"¿Qué pasa, nuestros nuevos amigos no te complacen?" Voldemort pregunto. "¿A caso su frío toque te hace estremecer? Pero estos serán unos de nuestros más grandes aliados. Ya me han servido antes mostrando quienes me traicionarían solo para no enfrentarlos. Pero aquellos que fueron puestos en Azkaban por servirme pronto serán recompensados por su lealtad… muy pronto."

"¿Escuche que serás Ministro de Magia, Mcnair?"

"Si, amo, con suerte así será…"

"Nada de suerte, solo hazlo. No habrá más errores, Macnair. ¿Los archivos han sido destruidos?"

"Todos los que se encontraban en el Ministerio, si, amo," Macnair hizo una reverencia.

"Snape, conseguirás el resto de los archivos que tiene Dumbledore. Una vez hecho, intentaremos volver a escribir nuestra versión de la historia. Planean liberar a nuestros enemigos la semana que viene… o eso creen. Tenemos una sorpresa para ellos esta noche. Pero primero, divirtámonos un poco ¿Les parece?" dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante. Con suavidad levanto una mano y el espejo apareció. Lo miro un momento, sonriendo.

"Este espejo una vez protejio algo que yo necesitaba para sobrevivir. Pero, el sirviente que tenia en ese momento era muy débil para ayudarme a conseguirlo… de un simple niño," frunció el ceño, se veía distante. "Esos sirvientes merecen lo que obtienen. No tolero deslealtad alguna. Aquellos que quieran traicionarme enfrentaran una dolorosa y tormentosa muerte. Pero aquellos que prevalezcan conmigo, y me complazcan, tendrán sus mas profundos anhelos, todos aquellos que estén de mi lado en contra de esos patéticos sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre, les garantizo las mas grandes recompensas."

"Lucius Malfoy, ven y ponte de pie frente al espejo. Me has complacido grandemente, destruyendo a la Buscadora de Verdad que una vez osó traicionarme, deshaciéndote de ese molesto Cornelius Fudge, enviando espías para mi a todo el pais, y convenciendo a la mayoría del Ministerio para que apoyen a Macnair. Ven, dime lo que ves en el espejo.

Lucius dio un paso e hizo una reverencia, mirando el espejo.

"Me veo a mi mismo, de pie de tras de un escritorio, rodeado por nuestros sirvientes mas leales, amo. Me veo como el Ministro de Magia," Lucius dijo con fingida sorpresa.

Los ojos de Macnair se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Voldemort rió.

"¿Así que el dinero no es suficiente Malfoy, Verdad? Yo podría haberte dicho eso. Tu voluntad para liderar es tan grande como tu deseo de servir," Voldemort le dijo.

"Solo le sirvo a usted, Amo," hizo una inclinación. "Pregunto que es lo que vi., yo solo respondí a su pregunta."

"Si, si. Si crees que puedes llegar a ese puesto sin utilizar tus influencias, te ayudare a llegar a el. Macnair. Desde ahora, trabajaras para Malfoy, y así ganaremos control sobre aquellos que tontamente atentaron contra nosotros."

Malfoy y Macnair lo reverenciaron, este ultimo sin mucho entusiasmo. "Gracias, gracioso amo," Malfoy dijo, mientras se alejaba.

"Le otorgare este privilegio a uno mas, a mi traidor a voluntad, quien robo para mi este fino objeto directamente de las narices de Dumbledore, quien ha vuelto su esclava a la hija de uno de mis mas odiados enemigos, y ha sido mi gran informante. Severus Snape, ven frente al espejo y dime que es lo que ves." Severus hizo una profunda reverencia, y camino hacia el, sin ver el espejo directamente.

"Veo…" en ese momento hubo un gran estruendo muy parecido a un trueno, haciendo que la mayoría se agacharan para cubrirse. El espejo se había quebrado, la superficie se había partido en cientos de pedazos, cada pieza mostraba el reflejo de un muy sorprendido Severus Snape y un encolerizado Voldemort. "…un espejo roto…" Snape termino de decir con suavidad, mirando a su alrededor con sospecha.

"¡Traidor! ¡Hay un traidor aquí!" Voldemort grito, llamando a los Dementores. "¡Si no confiesas inmediatamente todos sufrirán mi castigo!"

Ninguno hablo.


	15. Aliados Inesperados

**Capitulo Quince**

**Aliados Inesperados**

Jennifer se levanto sorprendida cuando miro el rostro mortalmente blanco de Severus mientras entraba en la oficina, diciendo su nombre en voz alta, alarmada.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto. Severus se quito algo de la boca y lo arrojo dentro del cajón.

"Pronto se darán cuenta de que no estoy ahí. Necesito regresar. Vamos camino a Azkaban. Voldemort va a ayudar en la rebelión de los Dementores antes de los nuevos juicios… va a liberar a sus seguidores y matar a los demás. Díselo a Dumbledore. ¡Ahora!" Jennifer asintió y dejo la habitación. Severus buscando con torpeza entre sus pociones, rápidamente bebió una, guardando otras dos y desapareciendo.

* * *

><p>En medio de la noche, la Lechucearía, repentinamente se abrió mientras docenas y docenas de mensajes eran enviados en las alas de las lechuzas. Jennifer Craw permaneció detrás de Minerva y Rolanda, sus muñecas dolían de tantas notas que habían atado para enviarlas a cada amigo de la escuela y cualquier otra persona que les viniera a la mente.<p>

"Muy bien, todos a sus puestos," Minerva dijo, adelantándose para contar a los estudiantes y asegurar los pasillos. Rolanda se convirtió en un halcón, para rodear el perímetro, mientras Jennifer bajaba las escaleras rápidamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. El estaba afuera en los corrales, e hizo algo que nunca le había visto hacer antes: abrirlos de par en par.

Bestias de todo tipo y forma salieron rápidamente y cubrieron los campos de la escuela, haciendo que Jennifer tuviera que sumergirse entre ellos para poder salir de ahí. Hagrid la llamo, al escucharlo ella levanto la vista y pudo ver como estaba montando a Babe, y guiando a Ruby hacia ella. "Aquí esta, Profesora, buena suerte."

"Igual a ti. Esperemos que no decidan venir aquí. Dumbledore quiere que estemos preparados para cualquier emergencia." Dijo, subiendo a Ruby ágilmente.

"¡Hola allá abajo!" un hombre en un hipogrifo los saludo desde arriba. "¿Harry esta bien?"

"Le molesta un poco la cicatriz, pero esta seguro," Jennifer contesto. "¿Ayudara a Dumbledore, Señor Black?"

"Veré que puedo hacer, pero si vienen hacia acá, estaré aquí antes que ellos," dijo. "Es un placer conocerla, Profesora Craw, ¿No es así? ¡Debemos reunirnos alguna vez en una mejor situación!" dijo, elevándose en el hipogrifo.

"Muy bien Ruby, ahora hacia los campos y el bosque," le dijo, haciendo su primera ronda.

* * *

><p>Los gritos que venían del interior eran horrorosos, y continuamente silenciados de golpe cuando un Dementor besaba a su victima. A lo largo de las orillas de la isla fuera de las paredes de la prisión, un gran grupo de magos y brujas se dispersaban por las líneas invisibles de las puertas.<p>

"Creo que deberíamos entrar después de ellos," Remus Lupin le dijo a Dumbledore, que estaba de pie junto a el.

"Nos aventajan en numero por mucho, y estamos en un territorio que no nos es familiar," Dumbledore puntualizo. Frunció el ceño un poco, mientras escuchaba.

"Los gritos pararon," Arthur Weasley dijo, sacando su varita.

De repente, las grandes puertas de acero empezaron a corroerse, oxidando y deshaciendo el metal. Manos empuñando varitas empezaron a aparecer, una a una mientras la puerta desaparecía y olas de Dementores salían de la prisión.

"_¡Expecto Patronum!"_

Rayos de luz empezaron a dispararse en el cielo nocturno como si fueran estrellas, corceles de luz trataban de mantener a los Dementores a raya. Estos escaparon del rango de visión de Dumbledore rodeándolos rápidamente.

"¡Trabajen juntos! ¡No dejen que nos rodeen!" Arthur grito, disparando una vez más. "Traten de atrapar a cualquier bruja o hechicero que quiera salir. ¡No pueden aparecerse dentro de la estructura principal!"

Remus Lupin asintió a Arnie, Ederick y algunos de sus propios amigos, tratando de hacer un camino para acercarse a la puerta. Disparos de luz vinieron de arriba mientras Sirius sobrevolaba el área. Miro como una segunda ola de Dementores se acercaba, moviéndose rápidamente cuando una bruma negra empezó a flotar sobre el agua alejándose de la isla. De repente, observo la primera de las figuras encapuchadas que volaron por sobre la pared de miedo que los Dementores habían creado. Sirius descendió, apuntando con su varita pronuncio un sonoro, "¡_Estupefacto!"_

Justo cuando el rayo dio en el blanco, el hipogrifo lloro con miedo Sirius tuvo esforzarse para controlarlo, dándose la vuelta para ver a la persona a la que había golpeado, era Macnair, que miraba directamente a la puerta y gritaba através del cristal.

"¡Remus! ¡Encárgate de el, rápido! ¡No puedo acercarme mas!" Sirius grito. Sabia sin lugar a duda a donde se dirigía el otro grupo de Dementores, y corrió lo más cerca que pudo hacia los otros. "¡Arthur! ¡Los Mortifagos están llegando pero los Dementores parece que van hacia la orilla! ¡Necesito prevenir a la escuela!"

Arthur asintió mientras hacia otro hechizo, tratando de moverse hacia Dumbledore mientras Sirius volaba rumbo a Hogwarts a máxima velocidad. Si hubiera volteado hacia atrás habría visto un grupo de personas sobre escobas que empezaban a disparar a las puertas de la prisión.

* * *

><p>Jennifer los sintió venir antes de verlos. Su mente empezó a hacer preguntas acerca de las partes perdidas de su memoria y frunció el ceño, tratando de concentrarse en su patrullaje alrededor de los campos. Ruby, parecía que también estaba percibiendo algo. El Pegaso comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y se estaba volviendo difícil controlarlo. Finalmente, Jennifer tomo la decisión de guiar al Pegaso hacia donde aquel extraño sentimiento se hacia mas fuerte, y Ruby peleo con fuerza, casi haciéndola caer.<p>

"¡Profesora! ¡Profesora Craw, ya vienen!" Sirius Black dijo desde el cielo, "Son muchos mas de los que esperábamos. Estarán aquí en unos minutos."

"¿Dónde esta Dumbledore?"

"Sigue en la prisión, los Mortifagos deben de estar reteniéndolo. Trataremos de hacernos cargo por nosotros mismos." Su cara le dijo a Jennifer mucho más de lo que quería saber. Eran demasiados como para que pudieran detenerlos. "Tenemos que aterrizar, no hay manera de que podamos hacer algo en el aire. Estas bestias pueden oler el miedo del aliento de los Dementores.

De repente Jennifer recordó algo, que hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran por la revelación.

"¡Señor Black, es usted un genio!"

"Bueno, si soy un genio, ¡Puedes llamarme Sirius! ¿Qué es lo que hice?" preguntó, mirando como la obscuridad crecía.

"Encuentre al halcón y dígale a Madame Hooch que es lo que se avecina. Ella se lo hará saber a los demás. ¡Entretengan a los Dementores si es necesario!" Jennifer voló hacia los campo, dejando a Sirius con la duda de cómo entretener a un ejercito de creaturas como esas.

Aterrizando en la orilla del bosque, Jennifer bajo de un salto. Entrando a paso descuidado. Se dirigía hacia el centro, pensando en que para ese punto debía de haberse encontrado con un centauro, pero no había ninguno cerca. _¿Dónde están?_ Repentinamente, miro un destello de luz blanca a la distancia y fue hacia el.

"¡Esperen! Esperen, esperen, por favor esperen, por favor, necesitamos su ayuda." Sabia que estaba ahí, sabia que estaba cerca, escuchando, de alguna manera, la entendía. "Por favor, necesito su ayuda. Voldemort dejo escapar a los Dementores y vienen hacia acá." Jennifer explico, impacientándose. "Escucha, se que tienes miedo, también yo, pero también se que puedes hacerlo, porque tu aliento salvo mi vida. Podrías salvarnos a todo si tan solo quisieras ayudarme. No puedes dejar que Voldemort se lleve lo mejor de Hogwarts. ¿Quien protegería el Bosque Prohibido entonces?"

Sin esperarlo escucho un relincho a la altura de su oído que la hizo saltar de sorpresa. El Unicornio estaba ahí, de pie mirándola como si estuviera esperando algo, gruñendo impaciente.

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a ayudarme?" Jennifer pregunto mirando el rostro del unicornio. De alguna manera Voldemort los había herido, pero no supo como lo hizo. Todo lo que sabia es que le estaba ordenando que subiera. Los ojos de Jennifer se ensancharon por un momento, pero finalmente subió al Unicornio, buscando donde poner sus manos. Inmediatamente sintió como se llenaba de energía, calmando su pánico.

"_Muy bien, estoy sobre un Unicornio. Mmm..., ¿Ahora que debo hacer?"_ dijo en su mente para si misma, pero el Unicornio sacudió su crin blanca y Jennifer se sostuvo de ella. El Unicornio comenzó a relinchar; muy fuerte, un relincho que parecía una señal. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio rodeada de una manada de Unicornios, y en el que ella estaba montada empezó a galopar através de los árboles como si su cuerpo no fuera sólido.

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Estupefacto!" <em>era el hechizo que salía disparado en diferentes direcciones mientras una formación de escobas salía de la puerta, algunos de ellos enviaba maldiciones hacia la multitud que se encontraba abajo.

"_¡Avada Kedrava!" _una luz verde golpeo a Macnair, matándolo al instante.

"¡Es el, derriben su escoba!" Dumbledore dijo desde la multitud, tratando de tener una mejor visión.

"¿Cuál? ¿Dónde?"

"¡Atrápenlo!" Arthur grito mientras esquivaba un rayo verde.

"Se están retirando, ¿A dónde van?" Ederick pregunto, tratando de prender fuego a una de las escobas que se alejaban.

"Yo diría que a Hogwarts," dijo Lupin, "y parece que el resto de sus amigos Dementores los acompañan."

"¿Dumbledore? ¿A dónde fue?" alguien pregunto. Arthur, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los profesores seguía ahí con ellos, y empezó a dirigir a las personas que quedaban para que se encargaran de los prisioneros.

* * *

><p>Minerva estaba de pie en el parapeto, mirando sobre la muchedumbre con enojo a través de sus Omniculares, preguntándose cuantos eran. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro. "Dumbledore, ¿Estas bien?"<p>

"Si, por ahora, pero parece que tenemos una batalla en nuestras manos. Voldemort y los Mortifagos se acercan detrás de los Dementores." En ese momento, algo capto la atención de Dumbledore y lo hizo mirar a la distancia. "Minerva, ¿Puedes prestármelos por un momento?" Tomando los Omniculares, miro através de ellos hacia el Bosque donde parecía haber movimiento.

"¿Qué es, que es lo que ves?" Minerva pregunto imaginando lo peor.

"Aliados que no esperábamos vienen en nuestra ayuda como un rayo de esperanza… Voldemort tiene muchos enemigos," sonrió, fortaleciendo a Minerva con un repentino cambio en su optimismo.

"¿Bajaras?"

"No, no, aun no. Alguien allá abajo merece un momento de gloria." Dumbledore decidió, mirando através de los Omniculares otra vez.

" ¡Al menos devuélveme mis Omniculares y así podré ver que pasa!" Minerva pidió.

* * *

><p>La voz de Sirius Black comenzaba a quebrarse de tanto gritar mientras intentaba detener el progreso de los Dementores. Finalmente Hagrid había regresado con un pequeño grupo de centauros, atacando desde la orilla del bosque a los Dementores con magia antigua que el hombre ya no utiliza.<p>

"! No se preocupen, los venceremos! ¡Vi que lo haríamos! ¡Solo sigan disparando!" Trelawney insistía mientras les lanzaba otro caballo blanco. Rolanda se tomo un segundo para dirigirle una mirada molesta antes de continuar con su trabajo de incrementar el nivel de agua del lago, inundando el terreno que estaba frente a la escuela. El hechizo de Piedra Viviente salía de la punta de la varita del Profesor Flitwick, que se había unido a la batalla en cuanto llego de la prisión.

De repente el suelo comenzó a sacudirse y un sonido empezó a rugir detrás de ellos. Al escuchar gritar a Hagrid por la sorpresa, Sirius volteo, esperando lo peor, y miro algo completamente inesperado.

"¡AL SUELO!" grito, y cada uno hizo como el dijo mientras la manada saltaba sobre ellos, limpiamente sin deshacer el grupo, creando una línea entre el lago y el bosque. Montando al Unicornio líder, con el cabello suelto y los ojos llenos de ira como un ángel de justicia, Sirius Black pudo ver a una Jennifer totalmente diferente a la de hace unos momentos. Un silencio extraño se hizo presente en los dos bandos mientras la formación de escobas comenzó a detenerse.

"¿Profesora Craw? ¿Que rayos hace montando un Unicornio? Normalmente ellos no lo permiten." Hagrid pregunto en voz baja, sorprendido, sin esperar realmente que ella lo oyera.

* * *

><p>El Unicornio gruño con furia, furia que atravesó su melena y lleno a Jennifer con una nueva mezcla de valentía. No había razón para temer. Cada fibra de su ser tenia la certeza que ningún mago obscuro podría tocarla en ese momento. Avanzando en grupo los Unicornios comenzaron a saltar, y rápidamente los Dementores retrocedieron con miedo, alejándose.<p>

"¿Así que este es tu ejercito?" Jennifer dijo, su voz sonaba extraña hasta para ella misma. "Impresionante, supongo, pero no lo suficiente. Imagino que pensaste que con Dumbledore fuera de Hogwarts esto seria un juego de niños," algunos de los Unicornios relincharon, mientras bajaban un poco sus cabezas. Jennifer levanto la mirada sabiendo exactamente cual de las figuras era Voldemort, viéndolo fijamente sin una sola onza de miedo en ella. "Pero tienes mucho mas porque preocuparte, no solo por Dumbledore, o Harry Potter, o por mi. No puedes controlar a alguien que ha muerto, y el dolor hace que las personas solo quieran desafiarte mas. En realidad hay mas cosas que la muerte y el dolor, y la verdad es que no importa donde estés, no importa a donde vayas, tu pequeño grupo de amigos nunca serán suficientes para protegerte de los enemigos que has hecho atraves de los años. No te tengo miedo, y no le temo a tu nombre, Voldemort. ¡Nunca ganaras, no importa a cuantas personas asesines y amenaces! Siempre habrá quien vaya tras de ti, y esa es la única verdad que veo."

Los Unicornios se movieron antes de que ella siquiera escuchara las palabras de maldición asesina, y el hechizo se disipo contra ellos cuando actuaron como uno solo para interponerse entre la luz verde y Jennifer. Con un relincho de su líder, la manada se dirigió a los Dementores en una estampida de luz, con Jennifer aferrandose al lomo del Unicornio, viendo como los Dementores corrían en un intento desesperado por escapar. Jennifer estaba parcialmente consiente de que los profesores estaban detrás de ella montando sus escobas y bestias, destellos de hechizos venían desde arriba.

Cada vez que el casco de un Unicornio tocaba a un Dementor, este gritaba en horrible dolor y desaparecía, y cada que eso ocurría, Jennifer se sentía mas y mas emocionada mientras los miedos que se habían posesionado del lugar se desvanecían. Rápidamente perdió el sentido del tiempo mientras el sentimiento de enojo disminuido, satisfacción y triunfo fluían dentro de ella, su pensamiento conciente volvería a la normalidad solo cuando el último enemigo fuera eliminado. El Unicornio líder se dio la vuelta, llevándose a los demás, a las profundidades del bosque, y Jennifer sintió de nuevo lo que era correr por entre los árboles como si estos no existieran.

En ese momento, cuando los Unicornios empezaron a desaparecer, y el que estaba montando empezó a detenerse, Jennifer tuvo la certeza de que nunca mas iba a sentir esa llenura otra vez. Era un sentimiento curioso, porque estaba segura de eso, ese viaje sobre el Unicornio la había cambiado. Pero mientras sentía como sus fuerzas empezaban a menguar, se dio cuenta de que tenia que ser quien realmente era, y convertirse en la persona que quería convertirse. Bajo del animal con una tristeza creciente. Era soportable como para dejarlo ir, más de lo que imagino que seria. Se abrazo al cuello del Unicornio calidamente, y el la toco suavemente con su hocico.

"Si, lo se, lo se. Pero solo quiero que entiendas que aun si no vuelvo a verte otra vez, siempre seremos amigos." Jennifer le dijo, tocando su nariz una ultima vez. Cuando se dio la vuelta supo que el Unicornio ya se había ido.

Por unos momentos deambulo sin rumbo en la obscuridad, quería estar sola, quería controlar sus sentimientos y tratar de adivinar cuales eran suyos y cuales eran del Unicornio. Y así, al fin, llego a una muy rara conclusión… que sus pensamientos no eran los que habían cambiado durante la batalla; fueron los pensamientos del animal. El Unicornio había sido influenciado por las emociones que ella tenia, intensificándolas para los dos. Eso, pensó para ella misma, explicaba en gran parte porque los Unicornios difícilmente permitían ser montados y eran tan quisquillosos, temían contaminarse y perder lo que los hacia Unicornios. Mareada, Jennifer al fin se puso en marcha hacia la escuela, exhausta pero sin miedo.


	16. Tiempo Bien Ganado

**Capitulo Dieciséis**

**Tiempo Bien Ganado**

Fue Hagrid quien la encontró vagando por el Bosque Prohibido como si estuviera dando una tranquila caminata en un jardín. Sacudiendo su cabeza, puso una capa sobre los hombros de Jennifer y la ayudo a salir, solo para encontrarse con un público emocionado. Sirius Black se arrodillo frente a ella de modo casi reverencial, besando su mano, y uno a uno los profesores le dieron un apretón de manos.

"Tendremos que escribir un nuevo capitulo en la historia de Hogwarts acerca de esto…"

"¡Profesora Craw, usted es magnifica!"

"¿Justo la clase de cosas de las que se encarga un instructor de Defensa, no? ¿Quien mas hubiera recordado el poder de los Unicornios sobre los Dementores?"

"Quien pensaría que tendríamos un profesor de Defensa que realmente pudiera montar uno," Rolanda dijo riendo.

"Vamos, ¿Qué no ven que la pobre chica esta exhausta? no es algo que se haga todos los días, déjenla por ahora." Hagrid les dijo, abriéndole pasó entre las personas entusiasmadas.

"Llévala a su habitación, Hagrid, dale un poco de chocolate, y por favor, no la perturben," dijo Dumbledore. Se miraba sumamente cansado, y algo le preocupaba. Pero antes de que Jennifer pudiera descubrir de qué se trataba, Hagrid se la llevo de ahí. Estaba muy segura de qué estaba olvidando algo, pero fuera lo que fuera no pudo recordarlo. No lograba concentrarse, perdida aun en la emoción del momento.

Al fin Hagrid la llevo a su habitación y rápidamente subió las escaleras para encontrarse con Minerva y Dumbledore que acababan de salir de un cuarto diferente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Esta segura en su habitación, un poco desconcertada. No le dije nada, como me lo pidio. ¿Cómo esta el?" Minerva y Dumbledore se miraron entre ellos, Dumbledore solamente dio un suspiro.

"Considerando la situación, creo que vivirá. Poppy esta haciendo todo lo que puede," Dumbledore dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Jennifer despertó con la luz del sol, estirándose feliz por su sueño. Bueno, al fin, la noche anterior había hecho que sus pesadillas desaparecieran. Rápidamente se vistió, peinando su cabello en una trenza francesa, mirándose en el espejo. Fue mientras se estudiaba a ella misma para descifrar sus propios pensamientos cuando recordó lo que había olvidado la noche anterior, cambiando instantáneamente a una expresión horrorizada.<p>

"¡Oh no, Severus! ¡El estaba con ellos cuando todo paso!"

Furiosa consigo misma como nunca antes, miro el reloj mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Si todo estaba bien, el debía de estar en su oficina ahora, pensó, o en el salón de clases clasificando pociones.

"El no esta abajo," escucho una voz detrás de ella, haciéndola detenerse.

"¡Dumbledore! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿En que estaba pensando?" Jennifer dijo entrando en pánico, a lo que Dumbledore respondio rodeandola con un brazo para tranquilizarla mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"Las clases matutinas se cancelaron, y la mayoría de los profesores aun están durmiendo. Ayer no tuvieron mucho tiempo para descansar," le explico, llevándola a su estudio. "Tuvimos que hacer un poco de limpieza, y capturar algunos Mortifagos… aunque perdimos a algunos de nuestros amigos, al menos ellos también perdieron algunos de los suyos. No, no, no te preocupes. No perdimos a nadie del personal," le aseguro mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento. "Pero perdimos buenos hombres del Ministerio, uno de ellos fue Daniel Cummings, creo que lo conociste, el hombre que encontró los archivos." Jennifer asintió con sobriedad. "Y una amiga muy cercana, Tricie Dunn, era una excelente bruja en su tiempo," Dumbledore dijo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué paso con Severus? ¿Este bien? ¿Ellos lo…" Dumbledore levanto su mano, mirándola pensativo.

"Jennifer, cuando fuiste interrogada por los Mortifagos, ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que Severus se culpaba por esa situación?" Dumbledore pregunto. Ella lo miro con sorpresa.

"No, por supuesto que no, el no tuvo nada que ver con eso. El nunca hizo nada para arriesgarme de manera intencional."

"Entonces déjame asegurarte que lo mismo sucede con los eventos que se suscitaron la noche de ayer. Fueron las acciones de Voldemort y los Mortifagos las que determinaron tu decisión, y como la mayoría de nosotros durante tiempos difíciles, hiciste lo que debías hacer. Voldemort ya estaba molesto por las ejecuciones y fallas de sus seguidores. De hecho, prefirió herir a uno de sus Mortifagos con su propia varita antes de dejar que lo capturáramos. Severus desafortunadamente tuvo una 'sirviente' que no solo lo desafío, también hizo caer a Voldemort en una derrota humillante. Tu demostración de valentía tuvo como consecuencia que uno de sus más leales hombres pensara dos veces donde depositar su lealtad, y eso lo enfureció.

"Pero por mas furioso que estuviera con el, estaba conciente de que Severus se sorprendió tanto por el curso de acción que tomaron las cosas como el resto de nosotros… y quiero decir todos nosotros. El sabe que la mejor forma de llegar a Harry, tú o yo, es con alguien que lo ponga al tanto de nuestros movimientos. Así que, la vida de Severus fue perdonada, pero solo por ahora. El no es tan débil como tú lo eras después de tu propio encuentro con Voldemort, como sea, creo que se recuperara pronto. Como lo ha hecho antes," Dumbledore agrego sombrío. "Esto esta lejos de haber terminado, Jennifer, pero considero que con un esfuerzo continuo, seremos capaces de alcanzar nuestras metas y terminar con esta pesadilla.

"Dicho esto, no puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo, necesito encontrarme con el Ministro para hablar de los prisioneros. Uno de ellos te interesara saber, es el padre de Goyle," el asintió con entendimiento hacia ella cuando hizo una mueca.

"No es exactamente uno de los mas brillantes estudiantes, pero no tengo nada contra Gregory Goyle," dijo. "Odio pensar en los chicos que se ven involucrados en todo esto."

"Yo, creo que ante la posibilidad de mas ataques como este quizás necesitemos preparar al alumnado para incluirlo en nuestros planes," dijo pensativo. Asustada, volteo a verlo, leyendo su rostro y recargándose en la silla mientras consideraba su propuesta.

* * *

><p>Jennifer camino por el pasillo después de su junta con Dumbledore, conciente de las miradas y susurros acerca de ella. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose exactamente que era lo que los estudiantes habían escuchado. Incluso el personal se detenia a verla en los pasillos. Suspirando con resignación, dio la vuelta rumbo a otra escalera, para encontrarse con Minerva. Ella también, le regalaba una sonrisa extraña de orgullo.<p>

"¡Buenos días!" dijo Minerva animada. "Si vas a buscar al Profesor Snape, no busques en su habitación. Madame Pomfrey quería que descansara por el día de hoy pero, bueno, ya lo conoces."

"¿Crees que este en su oficina?" Jennifer pregunto, cambiando de dirección.

"Yo lo buscaría en el parapeto. ¿Sabes donde esta? Es la puerta junto a las escaleras en la Lechuceria, Como sea, habrá una cena especial, así que asegúrate de asistir." Minerva dijo.

Subiendo la escalera de espiral, al fin pudo ver la puerta que la llevaba hacia afuera y salio, para encontrarse admirando la hermosa vista de los campos. Echando un vistazo alrededor, encontró a Severus recargado contra el parapeto mirando el paisaje. Se mordió el labio mientras caminaba hacia donde el estaba, tratando de no temblar al ver sus manos y su cara cubiertas de marcas. El se dio cuenta de su presencia, inusualmente pensativo, observando la expresión en el rostro de Jennifer.

"Estoy bien. Nada que no vaya a sanar," dijo. Mirando otra vez por sobre el parapeto. La tierra estaba en mal estado gracias a todas las creaturas que Hagrid había liberado, y el lago parecía más extenso de lo normal. Aun así, Jennifer estaba sorprendida de lo poco que quedada de aquella noche de terror. "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto después de un momento.

"Si… estaba un poco desorientada después de lo de anoche…" ella dudo, no sabiendo como empezar.

"Si," dijo el finalmente. "Esto complicara las cosas."

"¡Lo siento mucho, no estaba pensando! Yo solo…" Jennifer se sentía terrible, y eso debía de ser evidente en su rostro porque el asintió, bajando la mirada.

"No tienes nada porque preocuparte, Craw. Estamos luchando en el mismo bando," dijo tranquilamente. "Hiciste lo que debías hacer. No es que creyera que podrían haber entrado en Hogwarts sino hubieras tenido éxito, pero definitivamente hubiera sido algo poco placentero y probablemente se hubieran perdido algunos de los que pelearon allá afuera. En cualquiera de los casos, Voldemort lo pensara dos veces antes de hacer algo tan directo en el futuro. Perdió algunos de sus más leales sirvientes, así que aun con los Dementores bajo su control, pasara un tiempo antes de que intente algo más. Nos has hecho ganar un poco de precioso tiempo. Por supuesto, me han ordenado que te mate en cuanto tenga la oportunidad y le lleve lo que quede de ti," Severus dijo secamente. "Entonces, regresamos al punto de partida, excepto por el hecho de que ahora desean verte muerta con mas fervor que antes cuando pensaban que solo eras una 'potencial' amenaza. Se dieron cuenta de que eres un peligro muy real."

"Ah eso es encantador, así que todo fue para nada," se recargo sobre el parapeto. "Otra vez, si no hubiera sido por el interrogatorio, nunca hubiera pensado en suplicarle a los Unicornios por ayuda. Probablemente tendrías menos dolores de cabeza si yo no estuviera para interponerme en tu camino constantemente."

"No," dijo Severus, mirando hacia un lado, "Si fueras un problema me hubiera desecho de ti. Nuestro pacto ¿Recuerdas?"

"Bueno, he decidido que ese tonto pacto fue hecho en vano, por que no hay manera en que pueda matarte, y no creo que tu pudieras matarme," lo reto. Severus la miro entrecerrando los ojos con recelo por su tono, luego se encogió de hombros evitando alguna respuesta comprometedora, volviendo su vista de nuevo al frente.

"¿Así que, cual es el plan ahora, Severus? ¿Se supone que somos enemigos?" suspiro, recargándose contra la pared.

"No necesariamente," Severus dijo en voz baja. "Voldemort quiere que me reconcilie contigo… para manipularte y hechizarte otra vez si se da la ocasión, así será mas fácil sacarte del rango de protección de Dumbledore y poder librarlos de ti. Oh, y por cierto, no vayas a ningún lado fuera de Hogwarts sola. Si alguien te pide que vayas a algún lugar sin importar quien sea, veme primero. De hecho, quiero que te reportes conmigo cada vez que necesites salir, solo por precaución. Como este suceso te ha disparado a una fama similar a la de Harry Potter en proporción, saben que no serás un blanco fácil."

"Así lo haré, Severus," dijo, pero luego comenzó a pensar en algo que el había dicho. "Espera, ¿Ellos creyeron que estaba hechizada? "

"Si, Voldemort pensó que era la explicación mas coherente, considerando las respuestas que diste frente al espejo."

"¿Le dije lo que vi en el espejo?" repitió y luego palideció. Ahora que sabía lo que el espejo reflejaba en realidad, lo último que quería es que todos se enteraran de lo que ella miraba. "Bah, ¿Tuviste que decirle lo que mirabas?"

"No, rompí el espejo en el momento en que comencé a hablar frente a el. Afortunadamente, nunca se le ocurrió pensar en que había sido yo, el que lo quebró con el Afinador de Resonancia que estaba bajo mi lengua."

Jennifer lo miro. "¿Entonces eso era la pequeña cosa redonda? ¿Un silbato para perros mágico?"

"Así es, pero Dumbledore lo modifico para nuestros propósitos. Estaba apenado por dejar ir al espejo, pero era mas problemático de lo que valía de todas maneras, y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que me traicionara cuando vieran lo que estábamos haciendo."

"¿Que fue exactamente lo que viste, entonces?" pregunto Jennifer, tratando de echar un vistazo a su rostro. Severus dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda rápidamente.

"Empieza a enfriarse, y casi es hora de almorzar. Necesito ir a mi oficina a preparar algo para estas cicatrices, después podemos comer," dijo, abriendo la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar.

"Muy bien, Severus, no te presionare," Jennifer dijo caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. "A pesar de que me tienes en desventaja."

"No tanta como piensas, Craw," Severus frunció el ceño, empujándola para que pasara por la puerta.


	17. La Navidad de Jennifer en Hogwarts

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

**La Navidad de Jennifer en Hogwarts**

Una capa de espesa nieve cubría el terreno y el camino que llevaba a la casa de Hagrid, prefiriendo no estropear el hermoso paisaje, Jennifer hizo un rápido hechizo para poder caminar sobre la superficie sin afectarla. Escucho voces llamándola y se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione, corriendo hacia ella para acompañarla.

"Eso es genial, ¿Cómo lo hizo?" Ron quiso saber.

"Tu sabes este, Ron. Es un hechizo de huellas, justo igual como el que utilizas para caminar sobre lodo o ese tipo de superficies. Deja un bonito efecto en la nieve," Jennifer sonrió.

"Si mantiene los pies secos, tendré que probarlo," dijo Hermione, haciendo el hechizo. Pronto estaban caminando en la nieve, cruzando por sobre las grandes y pesadas huellas que Hagrid había dejado entre la casa y los corrales.

Adentro fueron felizmente recibidos por el, que les hizo entrega de sus regalos; mitones de lana de fauno, ya que los estudiantes se irían al día siguiente por las vacaciones de invierno. Hermione pasaría las fiestas con sus padres, Ron y Harry estarían en La Madriguera.

"Pero todos iremos al Baile del Ministerio. El señor Weasley nos invito," dijo Harry. "¿Cree que sea seguro para ellos hacer algo así, considerando todo lo que ha pasado?"

"Créeme, me he preguntado lo mismo una y otra vez, Harry" Jennifer admitió. "Pero puede ser solo porque no quiero ir a ese tonto baile."

"¡Pero tiene que ir! ¡Es la invitada de honor!" Hermione puntualizo.

"Esa fue idea de Ludo Bagman. Personalmente, me estoy cansando de ser un espectáculo solo por haber hecho lo que era necesario." Jennifer dijo con un suspiro.

"Conozco ese sentimiento," Harry dijo, asintiendo hacia ella.

"Probablemente lo conoces mejor que yo," Jennifer rió.

"Es comprensible, ¿O no Profesora Craw? ¿ Lo que hizo no es algo de todos los días?" dijo Hagrid, sentándose con ellos.

"No hice nada mas que molestar a Voldemort y aferrarme a mi vida, Hagrid, los Unicornios hicieron todo el trabajo. Ellos deberían de ser reconocidos, no yo."

"Eh, pues, animales como esos usualmente solo quieren que los dejen en paz."

"Bueno, no los culpo," Jennifer dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Con quien ira al baile, Profesora?" Ron pregunto.

"Con nadie, solo iré por la escuela y nada mas. Probablemente me siente con Minerva."

"Bueno, creo que debería de ir con Sirius," Hermione dijo y Harry la apoyo.

Jennifer parpadeo. "¿El te pidió que me lo dijeras, no es así?"

"No sabia que era de dominio publico el hecho de que me había invitado." Jennifer dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"No diría publico, realmente, solo lo sabemos Harry y por supuesto, nosotros dos." Ron sonrió.

"Además, ¿Qué le paso a la Profesora que nos dijo que no esperáramos?" Hermione dijo.

"Oh no, otra vez no. ¿Le hablaron de lo que dije en esa clase también?" Jennifer paseo su mirada entre los tres.

"No, solo era una pregunta. Fue realmente divertido," Hermione sonrió, "especialmente cuando el Profesor Snape entro. Corromper a los estudiantes, como si fuera el indicado para hablar de eso."

"¿Tu iras Hagrid?" Jennifer pregunto, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

"Por supuesto. Y antes de que lo pregunte, ya tengo pareja," dijo guiñando un ojo. Todos sabían a quien se refería.

* * *

><p>La mañana de navidad era fría y húmeda. Jennifer salio de la cama saltando como si fuera una niña pequeña, preguntándose si sus regalos personales habrían llegado a sus respectivos dueños a tiempo. Había sido sumamente difícil comprarlos, especialmente cuando la mitad de las personas a las que les regalaría algo estaban en el Callejón Diagon al mismo tiempo que ella. Al fin eligió una pluma dorada que solo escribía la verdad para Dumbledore (Recomendada solo para documentos especiales,) un nuevo juego de te para Minerva con tazas que nunca derramaban liquido (algo que seria muy útil para cuando revisara exámenes a la hora de comer) y, para Severus, un reloj de bolsillo personalizado.<p>

Le tomo horas a Jennifer y al relojero diseñarlo a la perfección, para después tener que regatear el precio. Jennifer rápidamente aprendió que regatear con los duendes era una ciencia que no podía dominar, y de alguna forma, no supo como, término pagando un precio mucho más alto del que se había mencionado al inicio. El reloj era negro con bordes dorados y tenia una carátula interior que marcaba el tiempo, también tenia un aro exterior que tenia una lista de los lugares en los que usualmente Jennifer podía encontrarse, así como dos etiquetas que decían " Otro Lugar" y " Peligro Mortal". Una manecilla larga y negra apuntaba al aro exterior, cruzando la manecilla que marcaba la hora, el minutero y el segundero en el centro, todo cubierto por un fino cristal. Incluso le grabo una inscripción; _Siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas._ Definitivamente nunca le diría cuanto le costo, pero pensó que saber donde se encontraba siempre le daría un poco de paz a su mente, ya que en las ultimas semanas se había vuelto un poco paranoico con respecto a eso.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de estar y se dio cuenta de que sus regalos ya habían sido enviados, y también había algunos para ella. Lo primero que noto fue el paquete que estaba recargado contra el árbol, y lo miro con desconfianza. Era obvio de que se trataba. Se sintió aliviada cuando su primera escoba se destruyo, y ahora ahí estaba una nueva. Con cuidado la abrió y tomo un pedazo de papel, reconociendo inmediatamente la letra.

_Un remplazo- y espero una mejora- .P.S. Solo golpea el mango dos veces contra el suelo._

_¿Golpearla contra el suelo dos veces?_ Jennifer se pregunto terminando de desenvolverla. La etiqueta en la escoba decía, _Ala de Águila A.A. _debajo de eso y en letras pequeñas decía, Automática- Aprueba de Choques. Jennifer sonrió mas tranquila. _¡Siempre había querido una automática!_ Golpeando el mango para probarla, esta se levanto a una altura suficiente para poder montarla, parecía que estaba esperándola. _No, no_, se dijo a si misma, _no hasta que abra el resto._ Levanto la escoba y la puso sobre sus cerdas. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que había un gran paquete sobre una de sus sillas, ese fue el siguiente regalo que desenvolvió. Abrió la boca por la sorpresa cuando se encontró con un elegante vestido de terciopelo color verde obscuro y mangas caídas, mirándolo atontada. El vestido tenia una elegante y pequeña cintura (Dudaba que pudiera entrar en ella) con una falda larga que fluía por debajo y estaba atada con docenas de lazos. En el fondo del paquete, encontró unas zapatillas de satén y una nota dentro de estas.

_Es para esta noche. Lo elegí para que combinara con tus ojos, e incluí unas zapatillas ultra-ligeras para tus pies, espero que te guste.-Minerva_

Jennifer sonrió. ¿Ultra-ligeras, eh? La conocía muy bien. ¿Qué mejor manera de sobrevivir a un baile que unas elegantes zapatillas que levitan? También recibió una caja de chocolates de manzana de parte de Harry, Hermione y Ron, y el quiche de Hagrid estaba sobre la mesa. Había otra pequeña caja que no tenia ninguna nota, la abrió y en el interior había un dije de unicornio colgando de una delicada cadena. Cuidadosamente lo reviso buscando maldiciones o hechizos, pero aparentemente no había nada de eso. Bueno, no estaba segura quien la enviaba, pero decidió usarlo para el baile, se vería perfecto.

Repentinamente alguien golpeo la puerta, miro el vestido y rápidamente lo cubrió con el papel que lo envolvía antes de abrir. Sonrió al ver que era Minerva.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Minerva sonrió, mientras Jennifer cerraba la puerta tras de ellas. "Pensé en venir para asegurarme de que el vestido te ajuste bien, si no es así, puedo arreglarlo un poco." Jennifer la miro sorprendida.

"¿Tu hiciste esto?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Por supuesto. ¿No pensaras que solo me siento ahí y me transformo en gato para perseguir ratones cuando no estoy trabajando, o si? Ahora, ve a probártelo."

"Esta bien. No dejes entrar a nadie, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Muy bien," Minerva dijo, mirando alrededor, "Cielos que horr…eh… confiable escoba tienes aquí."

"¡Oh no lo digas así!" Jennifer grito desde el dormitorio. "No todos pueden ser jugadores de Quidditch, sabes. De hecho, en la escuela me llamaban la Bludger porque una ves derribe a todos mis compañeros de sus escobas."

Minerva hizo un gesto, al imaginarse la escena. "Así que vuelas como Neville Longbottom, ¿Eh?"

"No, vuelo peor que Neville Longbottom." Jennifer sonrió, regresando a la habitación. Minerva se miraba complacida con el vestido, haciendo que Jennifer diera un par de vueltas.

"Perfecto, si esta bien que yo lo diga. ¿Usaras ese collar esta noche?"

"Si. No estoy segura quien lo envió, no había una nota, pero no es mágico."

"¿No iras con el cabello así, todo recogido en un moño ajustado, o si?"

"¡Minerva!" Jennifer protesto con una risa, abrazándola. "En realidad, creo que posiblemente disfrute toda esta cosa del baile," dijo, mirándose en el espejo. Justo en ese momento se escucho de nuevo un golpe en la puerta y Jennifer corrió a su dormitorio, Minerva se rió de ella mientras azotaba la puerta de su recamara.

"Oh, Hola Minerva. Felices Fiestas," escucho decir a Severus sobriamente. "¿Dónde esta la Profesora Craw?"

"No esta disponible por el momento. Tendrás que venir después," Minerva dijo.

"Solamente quería ver que le pareció su regalo. Le quitare menos de un minuto."

"¡Me fascino la escoba, es simplemente perfecta! ¡Feliz Navidad Severus! ¡Ahora largo de aquí!" Jennifer grito detrás de la puerta, tratando de cambiar rápidamente su ropa por algo mas regular.

"Mmm. Deséale Feliz Navidad, tratare de volver luego cuando ustedes dos no estén haciendo lo que sea que hacen." Severus dijo molesto, dejando la habitación.

"Muy bien, se fue," Minerva dijo. "¿Le regalaste algo a Severus? No lo menciono."

"Si, un reloj de bolsillo, del Emporio Gribitz."

"Jennifer, ¿Perdiste la razón? ¡Los relojes hechos por duendes cuestan una fortuna!" Minerva dijo con horror.

Jennifer salio, con el vestido bajo su brazo.

"Eran los únicos que tenían lo que estaba buscando. Además, Navidad solo es una vez al año. Solo recuérdame que la próxima ves que decida ir ahí solo acceda al primer precio que me ofrezcan y no trate de regatear."

* * *

><p>Jennifer paso el resto de la mañana en el Campo de Quidditch tratando de acostumbrarse a su automática. Algunos de los estudiantes que se habían quedado durante las vacaciones, probaban sus nuevas escobas, volando en círculos y pasándose Quaffles. La escoba era muy ligera; no la dejaría hacer nada estupido. Cada vez que daba una vuelta abrupta, la escoba la corregía, manteniéndola sobre ella. Algunos de los estudiantes se reían de su juego, mirándola curiosos mientras la probaba.<p>

"Mi abuela tiene una de esas," le dijo uno de ellos a modo de burla. "Es una buena escoba, muy sólida." Jennifer le lanzo una Quaffle, riéndose.

"Oye, no hay nada malo en no ser perfecto. Entre mas pronto lo entiendas sera mejor para ti." Justo en ese momento algo sólido le golpeo la espalda y la escoba se volteo sobre si misma, enderezándose rápidamente. "Muy bien, ¿Quién dejo salir la Bludger?"


	18. El Baile del Ministerio

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

**El Baile del Ministerio.**

Llegando temprano junto con los Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Harry estaban de pie junto a la ponchera. Desde ahí tenían una buena vista de los invitados, los que ya estaban ahí y también los que apenas entraban al salón.

"Ahí esta Dumbledore, va a hablar con Papá. Supongo que eso quiere decir que los demás profesores llegaran pronto," dijo Ron, moviéndose un poco para ver mejor la puerta. Después hizo un gesto de desagrado. "Y ahí viene el señor Malfoy y el señor Crabbe."

"¿Cómo es que los invitaron?" Hermione pregunto.

"¿No lo sabes? Malfoy se esta postulando para Ministro de Magia en contra del señor Weasley," Harry suspiro.

"¡Estas bromeando!" dijo Hermione, "¿No saben que…" Ron le pidió que bajara la voz. "¿No saben que es un tu-ya-sabes-que?"

"No tienen pruebas aun. Sirius dice que Goyle no ha hablado." Harry contesto.

"¡Hablando de el, ahí esta, Harry!" dijo Ron.

"¿Dónde?"

Los tres caminaron a la mesa Weasley donde Dumbledore y Sirius charlaban con el padre de Ron.

"Bien, si el realmente se comporta correctamente esta noche, definitivamente será una sorpresa," Sirius estaba comentando cuando se acercaron.

"Ellos no harán nada mientras estén rodeados de sus peores enemigos," dijo Dumbledore. "Todo saldara bien mientras nos mantengamos alerta. Buenas noches Harry, Ron, Hermione."

"¡Harry!" Sirius sonrió, abrazándolo. "¡Feliz Navidad a los tres!"

"Felicidades por haber ganado tu apelación," Hermione le dijo a Sirius, estrechando su mano.

"Gracias, Hermione, se siente bien ser legalmente libre para variar."

"Fue un poco difícil, pero una vez que conseguimos a todos esos testigos que vieron a Pettigrew en el motín de Azkaban, no había mucho que cuestionar," Arthur asintió.

"Asi que hasta el viejo Snape decidió salir esta noche, ¿eh? Incluso vistiendo lo mejor de su colección de luto," Sirius comento mientras el profesor se acercaba.

"Sirius, pensé que habías dicho que tratarías de ser civilizado," Dumbledore le reprendió.

"No empezare nada si el no lo hace," Prometió.

"Ron, Hermione y yo encontramos un buen lugar desde donde se ve la puerta," Harry sugirió.

"¿Esperan a alguien en particular, puedo echar un vistazo si quieres, Sirius?" pregunto Arthur.

"Para nada, solo conspirando con los chicos," Sirius guiño un ojo. "¡Muéstrame donde, Harry!"

Dumbledore rió, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras los cuatro se dirigían al otro lado de la habitación. Severus Snape, se acerco, enviando frías miradas hacia la mesa de refrigerios.

"Buenas noches, Profesor Dumbledore, Arthur," los saludo solemne. "Feliz Navidad."

"Hola Severus, ¿Donde esta Jennifer?" Dumbledore pregunto inocentemente.

"Me parece que la Profesora McGonagall planeaba escoltarla hasta aquí. Seguro llegaran pronto," Severus dijo, revisando su reloj nuevo.

"Espero que no le moleste todo el escándalo que se ha creado. En realidad, Ludo tiene toda una sección apoyándolo…" Arthur dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde Ludo hablaba con otro ex jugador de Quidditch.

"Oh, estoy seguro que le molestara," rió Dumbledore. Severus se despidió de ellos y camino hacia Malfoy.

"¿Soy solo yo o esta mas malhumorado de lo normal?" Arthur pregunto.

"¿Cómo saberlo?" Dumbledore pregunto en tono de broma.

Através del salón, Ron hacia un resumen de todas las personas que llegaban.

"Ahí esta Thurspire, el es viceministro de Animagia, pero papa dijo que lo moverían de puesto. El y su jefe no se llevan bien," Ron explico. "Y ahí esta mi hermano Percy y su novia Penélope. Acaban de contratarla en el Ministerio también."

"Parece que Snape encontró a sus viejos amigos," Harry comento, mirando como Snape llegaba donde Malfoy y Crabbe estaban de pie.

"Si, ¿No te fijaste? Incluso se lavo el cabello para la ocasión," Sirius dijo riéndose. "Supongo que el shampoo que le envié sirvió de algo. Eso es lo que se gana por comprarme un collar antipulgas."

"En realidad, Snape no se ha comportado como el mismo este año," Ron dijo. "No se que le pasa. Tal vez no nos hemos dado cuenta de que alguien lo secuestro y ese es un impostor."

"Supongo que la Profesora Craw hubiera descubierto algo así," Hermione dijo, "Por lo que he escuchado, debe de ser una Buscadora de Verdad."

"Creo que mejor deberías de conservar esa información para ti misma, jovencita," Sirius le advirtió, "No es el lugar ni el momento para husmear. Hay que divertirnos, ¿Si?"

"¡Oh Miren, ahí esta Hagrid y Madame Maxime! Es bueno que estos techos sean altos." Ron expreso.

"Por supuesto que lo son, hay un baile en las azoteas. ¿No lo habían visto?" Hermione dijo.

Ron levanto los ojos para ver unos paneles de madera pulida. Harry también los miro.

"¿Baile en las azoteas?" Harry pregunto.

"Seguro, es divertido," Sirius les hizo un guiño. "Les enseñare como hacerlo chicos, lo prometo." Aun seguía con vista puesta en la puerta, y de repente se puso de pie.

"Wow…" dijo Ron. " ¿Quien es la belleza que esta con la Profesora McGonagall?"

"Creo que es la Profesora Craw," Harry dijo, limpiando sus lentes y colocándoselos de nuevo.

"Chicos," Hermione rodó los ojos.

"¿Aun estamos apostando?" Sirius les pregunto, sin dejar de ver a las dos mujeres.

"Estoy dentro," dijo Harry.

"También yo," ahora fue Ron el que hablo, "Estas cubierto."

"¿Qué apuesta?" Hermione pregunto molesta, tenia el presentimiento de que no estaría de acuerdo con lo que sea que tramaran esta vez.

"Muy bien, entonces estoy dentro," Sirius atravesó el salón. Hermione, queriendo saber que pasaba, lo siguió.

"No entiendo como crees que no podrá obtener el primer baile con ella," Harry dijo, "Vas a perder."

"Porque Craw le dijo tres veces que no vendría con el, y en solo una de esas ocasiones el seguía siendo un fugitivo," Ron puntualizo.

"Eso es porque no lo conoce. Por eso tiene que bailar con el."

"Sigo pensando que estaba bromeando con todo ese comentario del baile. Y aun cuando pierda la apuesta del primer baile no hay manera de que pueda pasar con ella la mayor parte de la velada. Es la invitada de honor. Probablemente tendrá que bailar con todos," Ron dijo. "Cada soltero en este lugar tratara de hablar y pasar tiempo con ella esta noche."

"Si, bueno si Sirius lo logra y pierdes todo el dinero que recibiste en Navidad, no me culpes," Harry dijo.

"No me respondiste con respecto a la apuesta fuerte." Ron agrego, "Se que lo pensaras mejor."

"Ron, no voy a quitarte tu dinero de esa manera," Harry suspiro.

"Bueno pasaran años antes de que algo suceda. Ah, parece que la pasearan por todo el lugar primero. Tendremos que esperar," dijo Ron con fastidio.

"En ese caso, regresemos a la mesa. Y trae algo de beber contigo…" Harry le sugirió.

Cuando Ron se dio la vuelta, choco con la espalda de Snape, que había llegado a la mesa de refrigerios con Crabbe y Malfoy. Snape les dio una mirada dura a los dos estudiantes como si supiera que tramaban algo (una mirada que habían visto por ultima vez en clase cuando los atrapo alterando la poción de otro alumno.) Harry tomo a Ron por el brazo, retrocediendo con el.

"Vamos, Ron" se dieron la vuelta con rumbo a la mesa Weasley.

"Sea lo que sea que hagamos, no beberemos ponche," Ron sugirió, mirando a los tres hombres cuando se servían una bebida.

* * *

><p>"No te preocupes por eso. Solo relájate y pasa un buen rato," Minerva le aconsejo mientras se aparecían en la entrada.<p>

"Mis nervios ya están disparados, Minerva, y ni siquiera hemos entrado aun," Jennifer le susurro, sacando el espejo de su bolsa mirándose en el. Estaba nerviosa, definitivamente, y más allá de eso esperaba que sus zapatillas la sostuvieran bien. Por mucho que quisiera bailar con algunas personas, no quería hacer el ridículo quedando como una torpe. Hizo una mueca al ver su expresión en el espejo.

"Mi querida niña, enfrentaste un ejercito de Dementores, ¿Por que le temes a unos políticos? Te aseguro que sabrán comportarse," Minerva le dijo en tono travieso.

Al entrar, la atención rápidamente se centro en ellas, y Jennifer hizo lo mejor por ignorarlo. Hecho un vistazo buscando rostros familiares. A la derecha vio a Harry limpiando sus gafas aun lado estaba Ron, que la miraba boquiabierto. Hermione intentaba no prestarles atención a los chicos, mientras la saludaba desde lejos. Detrás de ellos Sirius asintió y le sonrió.

"Ahí esta Dumbledore," Minerva dijo. Camino hacia la mesa y Jennifer rápidamente la siguió. El Director estaba sentado en la mesa de los Weasley lo que era un indicador de a quien apoyaba Hogwarts. Mientras se acercaban el se levanto, ofreciéndoles un brazo a cada una.

"Minerva, me dejas sin aliento como siempre, y que vestido tan exquisito. Jennifer eres una hermosa visión, también es un vestido precioso. Creo que te hace ver mas alta." Dumbledore guiño un ojo.

"Fue un regalo de Minerva," Jennifer sonrió.

"Ah, debí de suponerlo. Muy buen trabajo, Minerva. Resalta el color de tus ojos, querida," sonrió.

Arthur se acerco y rápidamente le presento a Molly. La esposa de Arthur le sonrió feliz.

"Es un placer conocerte, he escuchado buenas cosas acerca de ti de parte de mi esposo y mis hijos," Molly le dijo. Le recordaba a su madre, de alguna forma, solo que no parecía triste todo el tiempo.

"Algunos de mis mejores estudiantes, cuando no están provocando al grupo," Jennifer sonrió, saludando a Ginny que estaba sentada en la mesa.

"¿Sin George y Fred?" Minerva pregunto.

"No, están fuera visitando a Bill," Arthur dijo. Jennifer supo por lo que pudo leer que lo habían planeado solo para que no asistieran al baile. Lo último que necesitaban eran accidentes cómicos. El círculo se hizo mas grande para darle espacio a Sirius Black, quien se inclino y beso la mano de Minerva haciendo lo mismo después con Jennifer.

"¿Como estas esta noche, Sirius? Espero que bien."

"Nunca había estado rodeado de tanta belleza," sonriéndole a Jennifer, Minerva y Molly. Hermione llego detrás de el, saludando de nuevo.

"Hola, Hermione, te ves radiante hoy," Minerva le sonrió.

"Gracias Profesora. Usted y la Profesora Craw se ven hermosas también."

En ese momento, Ludo Bagman se metió en el centro de la pequeña reunión, lleno de felicidad, parándose exactamente frente a Jennifer.

"Ah, al fin, ¡Esta aquí! ¡Bienvenida, nuestra defensora contra los Dementores!"

"Eh…"

"¿Ludo, no puedes esperar? Ella acaba de llegar," Arthur protesto.

"Bueno, entre mas rápido cumpla con su deber, mas rápido se podrá relajar," insistió, tocando su mano.

"¿Quizás después del primer baile?" Sirius sugirió, sonriéndole.

"¡No, no, todos estarán concentrados en la diversión para entonces. Ven, querida!"

Jennifer fue alejada del grupo mientras Ludo la llevaba del brazo, sin sentir mucho entusiasmo por lo que venia. El era un hombre muy agradable, pero parecía que llamaba amigo a cualquier persona. De todas formas, le daba una oportunidad de mirar a los invitados y determinar quien estaba departe de quien. Política parecía ser el tema más importante en la mente de todos.

"Y este ultimo es Lucius Malfoy, nuestro otro candidato," dijo Ludo animado.

"Si, tuve el placer de conocerlo en la escuela," Jennifer sonrió cordialmente, haciendo una reverencia. La sonrisa de Malfoy era todo menos calida, aunque se inclino con gracia, vestido en las ropas mas finas como siempre y luciendo muchos anillos.

"Es un honor verla otra vez, Profesora Craw," dijo besando su mano. "Cuando nos conocimos difícilmente hubiera imaginado que una profesora tan dedicada fuera un ser de naturaleza tan delicada." Jennifer apenas si pudo mantener la calma al notar el intento de insulto departe de Malfoy. Si Severus no hubiera llegado detrás de el, posiblemente no se hubiera controlado.

"Si, y difícilmente lo hubiera imaginado en estos asuntos políticos" Jennifer le sonrió tolerante, "pero una vez mas, usted es un hombre de gran fortuna, y supongo que en estos tiempos se puede comprar cualquier cosa."

Los ojos de Ludo se abrieron sorprendidos, y Severus le dio una mirada de "no debiste de haber dicho eso", pero antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder, Sirius llego.

"¿Esos son todos, no es así, señor Bagman? Porque vera, Jennifer me prometió el primer baile, y sus invitados se están inquietando… porque no comienza la fiesta," dijo rápidamente tomando la mano de Jennifer que lo miraba sorprendida.

"Oh, bueno, esta bien entonces," Ludo respondió con la misma rapidez, haciendo una señal a los músicos.

"Ah, estas usando mi collar. Esperaba que lo hicieras," dijo, inclinándose hacia Bagman y Malfoy. Asintiendo hacia Severus con una sonrisa burlona y después la guío a la pista. "Se ve encantador con el vestido."

"¿Así que fuiste tu? ¿Por qué no dejaste una nota?" pregunto.

"Tenia miedo de que no lo aceptaras," Sirius admitió. "Pero lo vi e inmediatamente me hizo recordar esa noche cuando saliste del bosque con todos esos Unicornios rodeándote, y pensé en que debía dartelo como un recuerdo."

"Como si alguien me permitiera olvidar lo que paso," rió, "pero gracias. Realmente no podría haberlo hecho sin ti y tu oportuno aviso."

"Lo que sea por proteger a Harry y a Hogwarts," sonrió.

Jennifer decidió que realmente le agradaba aquel hombre, tan lleno de vida y encanto cuando podía ser completamente lo contrario por todas las cosas que había vivido, escondía esa obscuridad muy dentro de el. De cierta manera, le recordaba a ella misma. El puso su brazo alrededor, y empezó a reír mientras bailaban un vals.

"Eres muy ligera de pies, querida," hizo un guiño. Ella rió, sus zapatillas rápidamente encontraron una altura confortable a tres pulgada del piso. "Aun así, cualquier hombre podría tener una oportunidad contigo, supongo."

"¡Oh, no, no me digas que te hablaron sobre eso!" Jennifer gruño. Un mal comentario en clase, y este no dejaba de atormentarla.

"Me dijeron todo, excepto lo que realmente quiero saber y eso es ¿Por que no aceptaste ser mi pareja?" Sirius le sonrió. La mente de Jennifer comenzó a buscar una excusa viable. Era muy apuesto y cautivador, definitivamente alguien a quien podía visualizar como un amigo cercano. Pero sabia que no seria correcto aceptar su invitación, no lo hubiera hecho de corazón.

"Es solo que ya había acordado venir con Minerva…" Jennifer explico dudando.

"Ella hubiera entendido," dijo. "Además, quiero conocerte mejor, y saber como es que…" Sirius se detuvo cuando alguien toco su hombro.

"Se acabo el tiempo, Black," Severus dijo con frialdad. "Me gustaría interrumpirte, si no te molesta."

Jennifer los miro con sorpresa mientras los dos permanecieron ahí de pie en un aparente desafío; no, no era algo nuevo, al parecer. El rostro de Sirius indicaba que algo así había pasado antes, y ahora le traia recuerdos.

"Si Jennifer quiere, por supuesto" Sirius dijo finalmente, mirándola pensativo. Severus ya le ofrecía su mano, y Jennifer la tomo, asintiendo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sirius sonrió haciendo una grácil reverencia para después alejarse, observándolos con atención desde lejos. Al poner su brazo alrededor de su cintura Severus se detuvo en seco, mirándola con ojos acusadores.

"Haces trampa."

"¿Eh?"

"Me escuchaste. Pies en el suelo," le ordeno, mirándola con seriedad. Avergonzada puso sus pies directamente en el piso, justo cuando el siguiente baile comenzaba.

"Severus, no creo que sea una buena idea. No soy exactamente una baila…"

"Sin excusas. Yo no hice las reglas," dijo, levantado el rostro de Jennifer por el mentón para que pudiera verlo mientras la guiaba por la pista de baile.

Contemplando sus ojos, repentinamente dejo de preocuparse por lo que hacían sus pies, sobresaltada por lo que leyó en su rostro. En ese momento el pensaba en ella, y solo en ella. No, no podia ser cierto, se dijo a si misma con incredulidad. El la estaba probando de nuevo, era solo eso… pero no pudo negar lo que sintió cuando puso su brazo alrededor de ella. Rígidamente pero con gracia felina, sorprendentemente Severus era un muy buen bailarín, y Jennifer se encontró bailando suavemente através de la pista, olvidando todo excepto a ella y Severus.

Dumbledore los observo en un principio con interés, pero después su expresión cambio, estaba preocupado. Le rompía el corazón lo que pasaba y lo que los rostros de la pareja reflejaban, este no era el lugar ni el momento, rodeados de tantos enemigos. Miro alrededor de la habitación, muchos de los invitados también lo notaron… la sorpresa llenaba el rostro de Minerva, Arthur y Sirius. Volvió a recorrer el salón y pudo ver a Malfoy y sus amigos en el patio, lejos de la pista de baile.

"Harry, hazme un favor y ve a bailar con la Profesora Craw. Creo que necesita ser rescatada."

"¿Profesor Dumbledore?" Minerva empezó a hablar, preguntándose si estaba imaginando cosas.

"Minerva, porque no vas con Severus y pídele que me vea en la entrada antes de que alguien mas lo note," Dumbledore le dijo rápidamente. Minerva asintió, con la misma expresión de preocupación de el mientras seguía a Harry.

A Harry le tomo un par de respiraciones profundas encontrar la valentía para acercarse a ellos, tocando el hombro de Snape.

"¿Me permite?" Harry pregunto.

Severus estaba listo para voltear y decir no, pero se dio cuenta de que Minerva lo observaba justo detrás de Harry. De mala gana se movió, y Jennifer empezó a bailar con su famoso alumno. Algunos pies fueron pisados una y otra vez, y el inminente 'lo siento' pronto se torno cómico cuando empezaron a reír y acoplarse un poco más.

"Me temo que no soy muy buena bailando, Harry. Tal vez deba de usar mis zapatillas otra vez," Jennifer rió. Justo ahí otra interrupción tuvo lugar, los dos miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy.

"Me permitirás interrumpirlos, por supuesto," dijo. Su tono era amable, pero de alguna formaba parecía una amenaza.

"Esta bien, Harry," Jennifer lo animo. No le temía a Malfoy. Harry asintió, caminando rápidamente hacia donde estaban los Weasley mientras la pareja empezaba a bailar y se ganaba la atención de toda la mesa, con expresiones frenéticas.

"¡Será mejor que alguien haga algo! ¡Acabo de dejarla con Lucius Malfoy!" le dijo a los Weasley. Arthur inmediatamente se levanto, buscándolos con la mirada hasta que los encontró.

"Entonces es mi turno," Arthur dijo, caminando hacia la pareja.

"¿Nunca aprendiste a bailar apropiadamente, querida? que lastima, pero supongo que eso se da con la experiencia," Lucius le sonrió a Jennifer, notando el enojo en sus ojos. "Dime, ¿Cómo es que una inmaculada flor como tu, que rindió toda su lealtad a alguien como Severus Snape, tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para desafiar a su Maestro? Sabes que Snape casi muere por tu fugaz momento de triunfo y despliego de pureza… quizás debió de haberte matado la primera noche como se lo sugerí, en lugar de dejarte ir."

"Señor, quisiera recordarle, que este no es el lugar para discutir estos asuntos," Jennifer le dijo desafiante.

"Y te recuerdo, niña insolente, que eres la sirviente de un sirviente, y como parte de un grupo, que me incluye, puedo pedir lo que sea de ti. Si tienes sentido común, o algún valor por tu vida o la de tu amo, te sugiero que trates de cooperar mucho mas," le sugirió, apretando su mano dolorosamente.

Arthur llamo la atención de Malfoy, que lo miro con molestia.

"Lo siento, Lucius, no esperas quedarte con ella toda la noche, ¿o si?," dijo animado, quitándola de sus manos y llevándola al centro de la pista.

"Gracias, Arthur, es un vil canalla." Jennifer dijo con una mirada de alivio puro. Arthur rió.

"¿De que iba todo eso, de todas maneras?" pregunto.

"Oh, nada Arthur. Creo que aun no se da cuenta de que hay personas a las que no puede comprar," Jennifer sacudió su cabeza.

"No te preocupes, trataremos de alejarte de el por el resto de la noche. No hay razón para que te molestes con eso siendo la invitada de honor," dijo con un guiño.

Una vez mas alguien los interrumpió, era Dumbledore sonriéndole a Arthur, quien inmediatamente se inclino y con una gran sonrisa, se alejo de ellos.

"Bien, Jennifer, te he visto ser importunada en la pista una o dos veces, pero no temas," Dumbledore sonrió, tomando su brazo. "Nadie interrumpe a Albus Dumbledore," le dijo guiñando un ojo.

* * *

><p>Después de bailar, Dumbledore llevo a Jennifer a la mesa para que pudiera relajarse mientras el hablaba con algunos amigos de su orden. Minerva rápidamente se acerco a Jennifer, sonriendo mientras se sentaba.<p>

"¿Has visto a Severus? Necesito hablar con el acerca de algo," Jennifer dijo, mirando alrededor. Estaba segura de que el querría saber de su intercambio de palabras con Malfoy.

"¿Dumbledore no te lo dijo? Le pidió que regresara a la escuela para hacerse cargo de un asunto de seguridad," Minerva explico, mientras buscaba su bebida.

"Oh," Jennifer dijo, mostrándose mas decepcionada de lo que hubiera deseado. Minerva la observo un momento, pensando en algo que decir cuando Sirius llego, ofreciéndole a Jennifer una de las bebidas que tenia en sus manos. "Gracias," le sonrió, y el alegremente se sentó frente a ellas, preguntando como iba su velada. "Muy bien. ¿Dónde están los niños?" Jennifer pregunto.

"¿Molly y Arthur? Están bailando," Sirius dijo, con los ojos brillantes, "Ah _esos_ niños. También están bailando. Les enseñe como bailar en la azotea. ¿Quieres intentarlo, Jennifer?"

"Para nada," ella rió. Minerva y Sirius rieron también.

"¿Minerva?"

"Oh, no, no quiero dejar a Jennifer sola," ella protesto.

"Ve Minerva. En realidad, necesito un momento conmigo misma después de ese baile," Jennifer admitió.

"Entonces, esta bien, si insistes," Minerva dijo, levantándose y mirando a Jennifer para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Jennifer, si te sientes cansada y quieres regresar temprano, házmelo saber y te llevare a casa. Como un amigo," Sirius insistió, de manera tan comprensiva que Jennifer volteo a verlo sorprendida.

Pero en cuanto los dos fueron a bailar y Jennifer empezó a perderse en su reflejo en el cristal de su vaso, Ludo Bagman, apareció para hacerle compañía, sentándose e intentando entretenerla con historias de Quidditch. Ella lo escucho, por educación, riendo más por sus intentos de mantener su atención que por las historias mismas, y se sintió agradecida cuando Sirius vino a su rescate.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** _Hola. Sinceramente no me gusta mucho escribir dentro de los capitulos, pero esta vez no podia dejar pasar la oportunidad de desearles felices fiestas a todos los que siguen la historia de Jennifer y Severus. Este capitulo estuvo listo desde hace varios dias, pero como personalmente es uno de mis favoritos decidi esperar hasta hoy (25 de Diciembre) para subirlo como un pequeño regalo de Navidad, ademas de que se ajusta a la fecha. Esta historia esta a pocos capitulos de su fin asi que preparense lectores._

_Biffy316  
><em>


	19. Amenazas y Acusaciones

**Capitulo Diecinueve**

**Amenazas y Acusaciones**

Jennifer se arreglo para su primer día de clases, después del receso de invierno. Se acerco al espejo grande de su habitación, ya que el de bolsillo se había extraviado. Se pregunto a si misma si estaba lista.

"Esto será muy divertido," se dijo. Le advirtió a todos, especialmente a Severus, acerca de lo que haría ese día en clase. No quería armar escándalos en los corredores y que los profesores descubrieran de la manera difícil cual era el tema de hoy, sonrió para si misma.

"Hoy comenzaremos a revisar los hechizos de miedo," les dijo, "Como ver através de ellos y como derrotarlos. Hay muchas creaturas que utilizan este tipo de hechizos, y se que algunos tienen experiencia en cómo vencerlos. Incluso aprenderán a realizar algunos, pero la razón por la que se los enseñare no es para su uso personal," Dio un vistazo a toda la clase, "es porque nada vence mejor al miedo que el conocimiento. Por ejemplo, ¿Cuantos de ustedes recuerdan como vencer a un Boggart?"

Toda la clase levanto la mano. "¿Cuantos les temen a los Boggart ahora?" la mayoría de las manos bajaron. "¿Alguien con la suficiente valentía para admitir que les teme aun sabiendo como defenderse de ellos?" sonrió, mirando alrededor. Algunas manos volvieron alzarse. "Oh vamos. Yo también les temía, lo admito. Había uno en el armario de mi habitación cuando tenia siete años, pensé que mis padres nunca me creerían," Jennifer tambien la levanto, y después de unas cuantas risas, otros hicieron lo mismo.

"Algunas veces solo necesitas un poco de razonamiento para deshacerte de ellos. Otras veces, primero tienen que reconocer que se trata de un hechizo, y después hacer un contra hechizo para finalizarlo. Puede ser un poco desconcertante. Ahora, todos recuerden, estos hechizos no pueden dañarlos directamente… principalmente son para manipular personas, así que no estarán en peligro mientras los hagamos. ¿Algún voluntario?"

Los alumnos empezaron a verse entre ellos. "Muy bien, haremos lo siguiente entonces," sonrió, cerrando la puerta con llave. "Quédense en sus asientos por favor."

Sacando su varita, la agito alrededor de la habitación y dijo, "¡_Timere atar!"_

La habitación instantáneamente se obscureció, ninguna luz entraba por las ventanas o las velas, ninguna.

"¿Que es eso?" escucho la voz de Neville.

"Hay algo que se esta moviendo aquí," Ron dijo.

"¿Alguien escucho ese sonido?" Hermione pregunto.

De repente fueron atacados por lo que ellos percibieron como creaturas que venían de todas direcciones, y escucharon un extraño sonido detrás de ellos. Algunos comenzaron a gritar.

"Vamos clase, ¡Pueden hacerlo mejor!" Jennifer les grito, "¿Qué vence a la obscuridad? ¡Piénsenlo, es un hechizo! solo UN HECHIZO."

"_¡Lumos!" _escucho a alguien decir. De repente un destello atravesó el lugar, y en un momento, las luces regresaron al salón de clases. Jennifer sonrió al ver la varita que estaba levantada entre las figuras encogidas, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Harry Potter.

"¡Buen trabajo Harry! ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor! ¿Todos están bien?" Algunos de los alumnos estaban sobre sus sillas, y Neville salio de debajo de su escritorio. Ninguna de sus túnicas se miraban desarrugadas para ese momento. "Muy bien, lo haré una vez mas. Se sentaran ahí hasta que diga 'ahora' y después… Neville, harás el hechizo Lumos, ¿Muy bien?"

La segunda vez fue mucho mejor según Jennifer. Nadie grito, aun cuando escucho a alguien luchando por no caer en la falsa percepción de algo arrastrándose por el lugar. "Ahora".

"_Lumos" _El hechizo se disipo de nuevo. Todos estaban en sus lugares esta vez.

"¡Bien hecho!" Jennifer les sonrió. "¿Alguien esta herido? ¿No? No. ¿Por qué? Porque el miedo solo puede herirte si tu mismo lo permites." Ella miro a todos sus estudiantes, directamente a los ojos. "Ahora, por el resto del año, vamos a tener algo que me gusta llamar ejercicios de miedo. Eso significa, que cada vez que lo crea necesario, convocare alguno de estos hechizos. Algunos los conocerán, algunos no. Oh, y si otra vez pido voluntarios y nadie se ofrece, haré el hechizo para todos, justo como lo hice hoy," les sonrió calidamente.

La clase no parecía tan entusiasmada como su profesora. De hecho, ninguna de sus clases lo estaba. Los gritos se escucharon durante toda la primera semana mientras los estudiantes se familiarizaban con los nuevos temas. Incluso comenzaba cada clase con un hechizo diferente, para que los alumnos no estuvieran preparados para lo que venia. No le sorprendió, cuando al final de la semana, Draco fue descubierto usando uno de los miedos, ahogamiento, en un estudiante durante el almuerzo. Por fortuna los alumnos tuvieron la suficiente astucia para saber que el viento podía deshacer el hechizo, así que no paso a mayores. Draco fue castigado y se le advirtió que otra violación al reglamento como esa ameritaría una suspensión.

La mayoría de los chicos iban muy bien, y Jennifer estaba mas que conforme con su progreso. Un día, cuando enseñaba el hechizo de vértigo, Severus irrumpió en el salón, haciendo saltar a todos. Su varita estaba afuera, e inspeccionaba todo el lugar.

"Profesora Craw, tal vez quiera sacar a los estudiantes de aquí," Severus dijo de repente.

"Muy bien todos, al pasillo," Jennifer dijo sacando también su varita. Justo en ese momento una de las alumnas cayo, y Jennifer se dirigió hacia ella.

"¡No se muevan, es una serpiente venenosa*!" Severus les advirtió. Jennifer miro la serpiente obscura deslizarse a un lado del cuerpo caído de Ginny.

"¡Oh, no, Ginny!" Jennifer palideció. Ese tipo de serpientes venenosas eran muy raras y mortales, su veneno mágico era notoriamente rápido y difícil de detener. Mirándola, se decidió a tomar a la chica y la arrastro hacia la puerta. "Malor, Ve por Madame Pomfrey ¡Rápido! El resto de ustedes repórtense en el Gran Comedor hasta la siguiente clase." Les dijo. Las extremidades de Ginny empezaban a tornarse grises. Recargándola contra la puerta, Jennifer levanto su varita y apunto a la pierna hinchada de Ginny _"¡Sanguis Morte!" _Justo donde había apuntado, apareció un corte, y después salio un pequeño hilo de sangre que se convirtió rápidamente en un abundante flujo.

"Hay mas de una en esta habitación," dijo Severus, "esta saliendo una del cajón de tu escritorio. No creo que esto sea dirigido a los estudiantes…" En ese momento, el salto. _"¡Petrificus totalis!" _Severus dijo, petrificando por fin a la que había mordido a la chica, y después se paro con cuidado sobre el escritorio.

Jennifer se mordió el labio, mirando a Ginny de cerca. Aunque el gris de su piel no se incremento, estaba perdiendo una horrible cantidad de sangre, era la primera vez que Jennifer hacia algo así. Escucho su corazón, latiendo rápidamente. Al fin, Pomfrey llego y después de ponerla al tanto, Jennifer la dejo para entrar a su oficina.

Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, empezó a preparar los recipientes, nombrando cada ingrediente en voz alta antes de colocarse en su escritorio, tomando la temperatura de algunos componentes, tratando de alcanzar la temperatura adecuada de los dos más sensibles. Severus llego un momento después, tomando un frasco y un paño, quitándole el veneno a la serpiente que acababa de capturar.

Jennifer escucho la voz de Dumbledore en el pasillo, lanzando un contra hechizo al hechizo que había convocado en Ginny minutos antes. Se les acababa el tiempo. Severus le alcanzo el veneno destilado, antes de voltearse para buscar algo, después de eso se fue. Un momento después regreso con musgo de nausca. Quitando del fuego y agregando los ingredientes sensibles a la porción caliente, contando en su mente para no hacerlo muy rápido. Severus también contó para mantener la mezcla estable. Al final agrego las tres cucharadas de musgo como catalizador, después se apresuro a salir, tratando de no derramar nada, y se arrodillo sobre la sangre que la chica había perdido. Sus labios estaban azules, y solo algunas partes de sus mejillas y frente seguían rosadas cuando Jennifer le dio a Ginny el antídoto, apretando los dientes mientras trataba de hacerla tragar cada gota lo mas rápido que pudiera. Jennifer finalmente se sentó, respirando con dificultad y mirándola impotente.

"Disminuí su metabolismo, así que el antídoto tardara un poco mas en hacer efecto," Pomfrey dijo tranquilamente. Parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba. Jennifer comenzó a pensar en cada uno de los ingredientes del antídoto Nauscametim en su mente… era una de las formulas mas complejas que había aprendido, y cualquier error, un grado de temperatura, un grano extra de verbex, lo convertiría en una poción inútil.

Al fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Jennifer se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Ginny empezó a ganar un poco de color. Casi se desmaya del alivio, tenia demasiadas dudas con respecto a la efectividad del antídoto, no estaba segura de que fuera a funcionar. Pomfrey asintió hacia ella en forma de afirmación, usando su varita para limpiar la sangre y envolvió a la niña firmemente en mantas.

"Perdió muchísima sangre," dijo con voz estrangulada, indicando que un estaba insegura de que Ginny sobreviviera. "Necesito llevarla arriba." Dumbledore asintió permitiéndole proceder.

"¿Alguien puede decirme de donde vinieron estas serpientes?" Dumbledore pregunto.

"Aparentemente, de mi escritorio," Jennifer dijo, dejando que Severus la ayudara a levantarse. Ahora que lo peor había pasado, sintió como la invadía la ira por el hecho de que un atentado contra ella hubiera dañado a un estudiante.

"Eran dos. Aparentemente quien sea que lo haya hecho quería aumentar sus posibilidades," Severus dijo en voz baja. "Pero quizás eso fue su mayor fallo, pude dejar una con vida para interrogarla."

"¿Interrogarla?" Jennifer pregunto, mirando a Severus con el ceño fruncido.

Dumbledore asintió sombríamente. "Ponla en mi estudio y llamen a Harry," el accedió.

Minerva llego mientras Severus subía con el contenedor, donde la víbora seguía inmóvil.

"¡Lo escuche pero no podía creerlo! ¿Víboras venenosas en la escuela? Entonces Ginny…"

"No Minerva, no esta muerta. Esta viva gracias a los esfuerzos de Pomfrey, Severus y Jennifer," Dumbledore le dijo. Severus le dio la caja a Jennifer, quien no precia muy emocionada de sostenerla.

"Voy a despedir a mi clase e iré por Potter," Severus dijo.

Cuando llegaron al estudio, Jennifer puso la serpiente en el escritorio, y Dumbledore la invito a sentarse. Ella se hundió en la silla de respaldo alto, recargándose, mirando a la serpiente pensativa mientras los otros dos se sentaban, cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos. Severus y Harry entraron, caminando directamente a la caja.

"Gracias por venir, Harry" Dumbledore dijo. El chico asintió lentamente, "¿Podrías por favor decirnos quien puso la serpiente en el escritorio de la Profesora Craw?"

Harry lo miro sorprendido. ¿Es por eso que Snape había dejado su clase abruptamente? ¿Pero como lo supo? Harry volteo a ver a la serpiente hablando con una serie de siseos, con una mirada asustada.

"Dice que mordió a alguien. ¡Mordió a una chica de cabello rojo!" dijo sorprendido.

"Lo sabemos, ella esta bien, continua," Dumbledore lo animo.

"Un estudiante mas alto que yo… corpulento, cabello castaño…" Harry siseo otra vez, después escucho a la serpiente. "Las dejaron en una especie de bolsa. No ha comido desde hace un tiempo. Alguien mas fue quien las capturo."

Dumbledore se levanto. "Un estudiante. Un estudiante de esta escuela intento asesinar a un profesor, y ahora otra estudiante esta luchando por sobrevivir." Se detuvo. "Severus, ¿puedes conseguir la bolsa donde estaban? Minerva, quiero que convoques a una asamblea. Jennifer, por favor asegúrate de que una lechuza sea enviada a los padres de Ginny informándoles la situación. Por favor quédate conmigo, Harry, veremos que mas podemos encontrar."

El ala de enfermería estaba llena con Weasleys cuando Jennifer llego ahí, y se encontró rodeada por un abrazo grupal. Sintió un poco de envidia momentánea al ser hija única, y nunca haber sido tan cercano a sus padres.

"Escuchamos que de no haber sido por tu rápida reacción…" Arthur comenzó a decir, su voz se quebró. "Gracias."

"No señor, definitivamente fue un esfuerzo de equipo," Jennifer insistió. "Severus y Pomfrey hicieron tanto como yo. Y señor, me temo que yo… cruce algunas líneas en este asunto, y preferiría no llevarme el crédito por eso."

"Algunas veces necesitamos cruzar líneas para salvar vidas, aun cuando fuera la pequeña de otra persona la que estuviera en esta situación, no pensaría diferente. Gracias." Molly dijo con gratitud. Jennifer les sonrió, deseándoles lo mejor antes de regresar al estudio.

Los alumnos bajaban las escaleras en fila mientras Se dirigían al Gran Comedor, podía escuchar suaves murmullos entre ellos tratando de averiguar que pasaba. Jennifer se deslizo para entrar de nuevo al estudio, Dumbledore se puso de pie, junto con Harry. Severus estaba parado en la parte de atrás.

"¿Podemos terminar con esto?" Dumbledore pregunto. Nunca lo había visto tan decepcionado. Severus recogió la caja y todos lo siguieron al Comedor, los alumnos guardaron silencio cuando entraron, la mayoría de los ojos estaban puestos en el contenedor de cristal. El personal también estaba ahí, en el frente, cada uno con un aspecto más sobrio que el otro.

"Como ya deben de saber," Dumbledore dijo mirándolos a todos, "un crimen fue llevado a cabo esta mañana, uno muy serio. Ni siquiera puedo expresar la cantidad de enojo, horror y decepción que siento en este preciso momento. Porque uno de nuestros estudiantes intentara una acto de naturaleza tan atroz como querer asesinar a un profesor, arriesgando con eso a sus compañeros, y casi quitándole la vida a la señorita Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore levanto una mano antes de que los murmullos empezaran a escucharse. "Primero que nada quiero hacerles saber la seriedad de su condición. Es un milagro que este viva, y una parte del crédito es para la Profesora Jennifer Craw, quien pudo hacer desde cero y bajo gran estrés una poción altamente sensitiva y administrarla justo a tiempo. Esto, y me dirijo a mi personal, nunca antes se había llevado a cabo con éxito. Así que, es una ironía, quizás, que la profesora que era el blanco principal de las serpientes fuera la única capaz de salvar la vida de una inocente que se vio victima de este atentado." Jennifer se removió incomoda. Hubiera estado conforme sin necesidad que dijera eso.

"Aun no hemos confirmado la identidad del estudiante que hizo esto, y quisiera darle la oportunidad en este momento para que esa persona de un paso hacia el frente de manera voluntaria, para encarar la decisión de la escuela y el consejo de magos bajo sus propios términos y no los nuestros." Dumbledore espero pacientemente, observando a los estudiantes voltear a verse unos a otros. Para ser sinceros, el espero mucho mas de lo que Jennifer o cualquier otro profesor hubiera esperado, antes de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza.

"Profesora McGonagall, ¿Podría acompañar al Profesor Snape y al señor Potter por los pasillos por favor?" Los alumnos empezaron a susurrar, entendiendo de pronto porque Harry había sido llamado al frente. Como ellos ya sabían Harry hablaba Parsel, Jennifer se encontró mirando como los tres iban y venían entre las filas, la serpiente estaba atenta a cada movimiento, y cada estudiante estaba bajo sospecha. Fueron hilera por hilera, Jennifer comenzó a sentirse más y mas incomoda, estaba perturbada por el procedimiento. En la última hilera, el interés de la serpiente se incremento, presionándose contra el vidrio, después siseo, y Harry se detuvo.

"Dice que es Goyle," Harry dijo.

"¡Esta mintiendo! Harry esta mintiendo… no pueden probar nada, no lo escuchen," Malfoy le dijo.

"¿Señor Goyle? ¿Hay algo que quiera decir con respecto a su comportamiento?" Minerva pregunto, tratando de permanecer tranquila.

Malfoy lo golpeo, pero Goyle miraba la serpiente, que también tenia su vista fija en el chico y siseando. Harry le contesto.

"Dice que no hay errores. Gregory Goyle fue la ultima persona que lo toco." Harry dijo.

"¡Y que si yo fui!" Goyle se puso de pie enojado. Un escándalo comenzaba a formarse desde las mesas mientras Malfoy le gritaba a Goyle para que se sentara de nuevo y no dijera nada. "¡Lo hice! ¡La quería muerta! ¡Fue su culpa que encarcelaran a mi padre! ¿Sabes lo que es ser criticado cada día por ser el hijo de alguien? ¿Sabes como es escuchar que el es una persona débil y por eso lo capturaron, cuando todo fue por culpa de una joven profesora don nadie cuyo padre de verdad fue un cobarde y huyo? ¡Voldemort te quiere muerta, lo sabes, y uno de estos días el lo lograra!"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Dumbledore estaba furioso, y el resto de los estudiantes lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos. "Profesora McGonagall, por favor llévese a este ex estudiante de mi vista de una buena vez. El será retenido hasta que el Ministro de Leyes venga por el." Todos se movieron incomodos, Harry regreso a su mesa y Severus se paro junto a Jennifer, "Además, déjenme asegurarles que si las investigaciones arrojan mas nombres de estudiantes involucrados, ellos enfrentaran su castigo. Esto no es algo que haga con gusto, pero lo haré para preservar el orden y la paz en la escuela."

"Si alguno tiene dudas de en que posición estoy con respecto a este asunto, déjenme aclararlo ahora. Ustedes son mi familia, y odio pensar en perder a alguno por la maldad del mundo en el que vivimos. Pero, como lo he dicho en el pasado, si permanecemos juntos, podremos superar esto. Les sugiero que tratemos de recordarlo siempre. Pueden irse."

Mientras los alumnos comenzaban a dejar el Comedor, Dumbledore miro a Severus y a Jennifer.

"¿Podrían llevar la víbora donde Hagrid para que le eche un vistazo? Me temo que no estaré disponible durante el resto del día. Y Jennifer, nada de clases por lo que queda de la tarde, el Ministerio probablemente quiera inspeccionar tu salón."

Severus y Jennifer salieron por la parte de atrás, rodeando el lugar para no toparse con los estudiantes que seguían hablando de lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

"¿Crees que Draco lo sabia? No podía ver su rostro desde donde estaba." Jennifer pregunto. Severus la miro pensativo.

"Saberlo, si, ayudar, no. Dudo mucho que un Malfoy hiciera cualquier cosa que le ensuciara las manos de manera directa."

"Entonces es solo mi mala suerte," Jennifer gruño.


	20. Sospechas

**Capitulo Veinte**

**Sospechas**

Finalmente las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Jennifer suspiro mientras su última clase dejaba el salón, esperando con ansias el fin de semana. Estirándose un poco, recogió sus libros del escritorio, abriendo con cuidado el cajón antes de sacarlo por completo. Jennifer negó con la cabeza ante su acto. _Me estoy volviendo paranoica_, pensó para si misma. Nada mas había pasado en las últimas dos semanas, nada fuera de lo ordinario, y Ginny ya estaba sentada en su cama, casi completamente recuperada para volver a clases. Al pensar en ella, saco un par de papeles que había preparado para la chica.

Ginny estaba despierta, escuchando como Hermione leía un libro en voz alta. Harry y Ron levantaron la vista cuando Jennifer entro.

"¡Hola a todos! Traje tu tarea, Ginny," ella sonrió, dándole las hojas.

"Eso es brutal, Profesora Craw, darle tarea mientras esta en recuperación." Ron protesto.

"Tonterías, Ron, seguramente no quiere bajar sus notas, ¿O si Ginny?"

"Bueno, al menos me perdí los ejercicios de miedo," sonrió.

"No estuvieron tan mal, al menos, no ahora," Hermione dijo, inclinándose sobre su libro, "Es fácil, cuando algo extraño pasa en clase ya sabemos que hacer."

"¿Oh, de verdad? Mmm... Supongo que es momento de cambiar mis tácticas," Jennifer dijo pensativa. "Tal vez le pida al Profesor Snape que me de alguna idea."

"Bien, ese si es un pensamiento terrorífico," dijo Ron.

"Hagrid nos pidió que fuéramos a la cabaña hoy. Creo que saldrá el fin de semana," Harry dijo. "¿Usted ira?"

"Oh, si, casi olvido que tenia que viajar," Jennifer medito, mientras fruncía el ceño. Los reportes que venían de los gigantes eran poco frecuentes, y últimamente Dumbledore sospechaba que había algún problema con ellos. "Seguro, ahí estaré. Le avisare a Snape donde estaré, nos vemos con Hagrid."

"Desearía poder ir. Me estoy cansando de esta cama," Ginny suspiro.

"La semana que viene podrás. Para entonces ya estarás bien," dijo Ron, "y te mostraremos lo grandes que se han puesto las Badgimeras. Creo que Hagrid tendrá que construir otro corral para ponerlas ahí."

Los tejones de cinco cabezas definitivamente estaban creciendo; Jennifer estuvo de acuerdo con eso cuando los vio unos minutos después. Aun eran cachorros, jugaban a pelear entre ellos, girándose sobre si mismos como una camada de perros. Eran del mismo tamaño que Ruby, y en otro mes mas seguramente pasarían a Babe. Hagrid estaba acariciando al Pegaso en ese momento, tratando de despertarlos para que comieran.

"No se preocupe, profesora, estarán despiertos para su patrullaje. Gracias por aceptar remplazarme con tan poca antelación."

"No hay problema, Hagrid, me gusta volar… al menos en Ruby." Jennifer miro como un perro grande salio del bosque, deteniéndose al llegar a la cabaña. "Buenas noches, Sirius."

Sirius tomo su forma humana, sonriéndole. "Buenas noches, Jennifer. ¿Darás un paseo?" le pregunto.

"Patrullaje por la noche," ella asintió.

"Vamos. El te ya esta listo," Hagrid dijo mientras Jennifer y Sirius caminaban detrás de ellos.

"¿Como has estado?" Sirius pregunto amablemente. "Escuche, por supuesto, acerca de la peligrosa situación en la que Ginny y tu estuvieron."

"Si," Jennifer suspiro. "Me siento un poco mal por el chico. Esta en una correccional para magos delincuentes. Espero que todo salga bien para el."

"¿Y como esta Severus?" pregunto. El tono en el que hablo hizo que Jennifer volteara a verlo.

"El esta bien. Y solo somos amigos," dijo, tratando de no sonar molesta. Hagrid los miro sobre su hombro, y después quito la tetera del fuego.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sirius.

"Si, bueno, tal vez no lo creas, Jennifer, pero a pesar de nuestras… diferencias… durante estos años, les deseo toda la felicidad que se merecen. Claro, asumiendo que el deje de comportarse como un viejo dragón acerca de esto y admita lo que siente por ti."

"¡Sirius! Somos _solo _amigos," Jennifer lo miro. "Y no les des una idea loca y diferente a Harry y los chicos sobre lo que pasa."

"No, claro que no. Tampoco es como si fuera fácil creerlo," dijo divertido.

Hagrid aclaro su garganta, sirviendo el te mientras empezaban a escuchar pasos apresurados.

"¡Hola, Hagrid! ¡Hola, Sirius!"

"¡Que tal Harry! acerca una silla."

"¿Entonces a donde iras el fin de semana?" Hermione pregunto a Hagrid.

"Oh, saldré a atender unos asuntos de Hogwarts," dijo, "nada de lo que pueda hablar."

"¿Iras a ver a Madame Maxime otra vez?" Harry pregunto. Hagrid se sonrojo.

"Tal vez." Hagrid dijo. "¿Quieren roles?"

"Ah, primavera," Sirius dijo divertido, "El amor florece por donde quiera que veo, y yo aquí soy el único que lo sabe." Hagrid y Ron miraron a Sirius con la misma intensidad que Jennifer lo vio hace un momento. Hermione estaba abstraída en su taza.

"¿Leyendo las hojas de te, Hermione?" Harry le pregunto molestándola.

"Oh bromeas, claro que no, que montón de tonterías. Estoy tan contenta de haber dejado esa clase. No se como ustedes dos lo soportan," dijo Hermione.

"En ocasiones puede ser interesante, sobre todo cuando no predicen mi horrible muerte," Harry dijo.

"¿Como morirás esta semana?" preguntó Ron.

"Me arrojaran a una chimenea o me quemare con alguna clase de fuego," Harry contesto.

Todos rieron, y después de comer los alumnos hablaron de sus clases de esa semana, terminando con la de Jennifer.

"Creo que lo hice bien en los ejercicios hasta que la cara de Neville se puso sombría y sus dientes se cayeron. Estaba muy ocupado riéndome, supongo que me desconcentró un poco." Ron sonrió. Hermione se miraba incomoda. A ella no le fue también con el hechizo de terror mórbido. Jennifer solo sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

"Hay uno en cada clase," ella suspiro, y Sirius rió. "Por supuesto, aun tengo que pasarlo. Reír para escapar del miedo es tan valido como contrarrestarlo."

"¿Es eso lo que usted hace?" Hermione pregunto, "He notado que bromea muchísimo cuando las cosas no van bien. Nunca la he visto atemorizada." Jennifer parecía pensativa.

"Bueno, la valentía puede ser un poco diferente para cada quien, supongo. Cuando siento temor, me sumerjo en el lo mas rápido posible así no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que pasa. Y después hago bromas sobre eso, así no tengo que admitir ante mi misma que estaba asustada. La valentía consiste solo en hacer lo que debes hacer, sin importar tus miedos."

"Debo admitir, que fue buena idea instruirlos acerca de hechizos de miedo," Sirius dijo de manera aprobatoria, levantando su taza hacia Jennifer. "Aunque es cierto que estos tres no necesitan mas entereza, pero estoy seguro que otros si."

Se escucho un firme toquido en la puerta, y todos voltearon pensativos antes de que Jennifer le echara un vistazo a su reloj.

"¿Es tan tarde?" dijo levantándose mientras Hagrid atendía la puerta.

"¿Esta la Profesora Craw?" Severus pregunto, mirando alrededor y frunciendo el ceño ante la presencia de Sirius.

"Ya voy. Gracias por la cena Hagrid. Que tengas un buen viaje. Sirius, ¿Podrías escoltar a los alumnos de vuelta al castillo?"

"Claro, Jennifer," Sirius sonrió. "Buenas noches, Severus. Tan alegre como siempre." Severus estaba a punto de contestar cuando Jennifer rápidamente llego a la puerta mientras se ponía su capa.

"Buenas noches a todos. No olvides que mañana tienes juego Harry, tienes que ganar este para empatar por la copa de las casas." Jennifer dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. "Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo."

"Dime, ¿Qué hacia Sirius ahí?" le pregunto pensativo.

"Estaba aquí para ver a Harry, por supuesto," Jennifer dijo, mirándolo de manera extraña mientras caminaban a los corrales.

"¿Viene con frecuencia?"

"Afuera, si, dentro, no," Jennifer dijo soltando las riendas. "Dumbledore dijo que estaba bien. Mientras más gente cuide de Harry mejor. Sirius no habla mucho conmigo, no desde Navidad," dijo mientras subía a Ruby. "¿Vendrás o aun sigo bajo interrogatorio?" dijo tratando de molestarlo. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, se monto en Babe, que de inmediato empezó a relinchar irritado.

"¿Esta noche quieres los terrenos o la escuela?" le pregunto.

"Los terrenos," dijo ella, "si tu vigilas el Campo."

"Muy bien. Nos vemos en el parapeto para el cambio de ronda." Severus asintió, y despego.

Desde la noche del ataque, volar había sido una experiencia diferente para Jennifer. Cada vez que inspeccionaba un lugar, recordaba a los Dementores que Voldemort convoco. Y ahora, todos ellos estaban ahí afuera, en algún lugar, esperando una oportunidad para volver. Bordeo el Bosque Prohibido, pasando por detrás del castillo y los alredores, después sobre el lago. Abajo, pudo ver un pequeño grupo de lámparas, probablemente eran Harry y sus amigos, regresando a la escuela.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que la observaban. Ruby no parecía inquieta, pero de igual manera decidió bajar un poco y acercarse al suelo para asegurarse de que los chicos llegaran con bien al castillo. Ellos la saludaron, y los siguió sobre el Pegaso hasta que entraron, dirigiéndose después al parapeto.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Severus pregunto, guardando su reloj.

"Quería asegurarme de que Harry, Hermione y Ron regresaran a salvo. Tuve un sentimiento extraño," Jennifer frunció el ceño. Severus la miro con curiosidad. "Como si alguien me observara. Puede que no sea nada."

"No eres de las personas que tienen ese tipo de sensaciones solo porque si."

"Bueno, eso no lo se. Desde lo que paso con las serpientes he estado un poco inquieta," admitió. Esto hizo que la mirada de Severus se suavizara un poco.

"Solo para estar seguros, será mejor que permanezcamos juntos lo que queda de nuestro turno," decidió. "Vamos."

El resto de la velada fue relativamente tranquila, solo se escuchaba el batir de las alas de los Pegasos y el viento. Finalmente dos luces aparecieron en el parapeto, y ellos dejaron el patrullaje de medianoche a Sinistra y Flitwick, y de ahí fueron a los establos y de regreso a la escuela.

"¿Iras al juego de Quidditch mañana, no es así?" Severus pregunto mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

"Por supuesto. Debo vigilar a Harry durante los partidos. ¿Por que lo preguntas? Pensé que solo ibas a los juegos de Slytherin," Jennifer le dijo en tono de burla.

"Bueno si, cualquiera que gane mañana empatara con nosotros," le recodo. Jennifer gruño. ¿Como podía olvidarlo cuando Slytherin utilizaba toda clase de trucos sucios para ganar puntos? Se detuvieron frente Dewhurst, que los miraba con curiosidad. "Probablemente llegue temprano, así que te guardare un lugar en el palco de Profesores. Buenas noches," dijo Severus. Jennifer le dirigió una mirada confundida antes de que se fuera por el pasillo. _¿Desde cuando el palco de profesores se llenaba? _Quitándole importancia, se dio la vuelta.

"Nunca mas, Dewhurst," dijo, y le puerta se abrió.

* * *

><p>Después del desayuno Jennifer fue a su oficina, dispuesta a trabajar en los exámenes finales antes del partido, asegurándose de hechizarlos al terminar para que ninguno de los alumnos los pudiera leer antes de tiempo. Cuando estaba limpiando, escucho un golpe en la puerta. Rápidamente la abrió parpadeando por la sorpresa.<p>

"Oh, Ederick Thurspire ¿no es así? Del Ministerio." Dijo mientras el besaba su mano.

"Anteriormente del Departamento de Animagia, ahora trabajo para Aplicación de Leyes D.I. tengo un documento oficial para usted," el asintió. "Me temo que no son buenas noticias. El Departamento de Investigaciones encontró evidencia de que utilizo un hechizo ilegal."

"Oh, eso. Pase," ella suspiro. "Me preguntaba cuando vendrían a buscarme." El entro, haciéndole entrega de un papel doblado con el sello del Ministerio.

"También escuchamos que ha estado enseñando algunos conjuros cuestionables en su clase," agrego, con un tono casi de pesar.

"¿Cuestionables? Tonterías, deje todo eso en claro con Dumbledore antes de empezar con las clases. Si tiene algún problema con mi plan de lecciones aprobado, le sugiero que hable con el acerca de esto, aunque me sorprende que venga con esta información ahora que el año esta tan avanzado." Jennifer puntualizo.

"Nuestra preocupación vino desde el mes pasado. ¿Como exactamente es que aprendió el hechizo de Muerte Sangrante? ¿Su padre se lo enseño?" pregunto. Jennifer lo contemplo. El odio aun estaba ahí como la primera vez, pero había algo más que no podía reconocer.

"Si habrá un investigación formal, le sugiero que la guarde para el Consejo," dijo fríamente.

"No," Ederick dijo con desagrado. "Ninguna investigación." Le señalo el papel y ella lo abrió, al leerlo sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"¿Una multa por trescientos galeones? ¿Solo por un patético hechizo mortal?" No tenía esa cantidad de dinero en el banco. Frunció el ceño. " Han aumentado, ¿verdad?"

"No tomamos muy a la ligera las maldiciones imperdonables," Ederick se puso de pie frente a ella, muy cerca de su rostro. "Este es un asunto muy serio."

"Si, y lo use para salvar una vida, no para quitarla."

"Por lo que es solo una multa."

"¡Pero esto es indignante!"

"Bueno, estoy seguro que si tiene una queja, podemos ir al ministerio y presentarla," le ofreció. "seguramente estarían dispuestos a escucharla y llegar a un acuerdo." Jennifer empezó a sospechar. Definitivamente había intenciones ocultas aquí.

"Esta bien," dijo lentamente. "Pero primero necesito hablar con el Profesor Snape acerca de cierto asunto. Nos detendremos en su oficina para ver si esta ahí."

"No hay porque, no tardaremos mucho," dijo, tomándola del brazo. Ella se alejo.

"No tardaremos porque no iré. No hasta que pueda hablar con el Profesor Snape." Sacando su varita de la manga, lanzo candado a sus pies. "Le sugiero que se vaya ahora, y tratare de comunicarme con el Ministerio cuando me sea conveniente. Buenos días."

"Basta de tonterías. ¡Vendrás conmigo de una vez!" demando, tratando de obligarla.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Severus pregunto, de pie en la puerta con un brazo recargado en el marco, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ederick estaba tratando de convencerme de ir al Ministerios, sin decirte nada." Jennifer dijo acusándolo, y mirando a Thurspire.

"La Profesora Craw," Severus comenzó, interponiéndose entre ellos para encarar a Thurspire, "esta bajo mis ordenes, y no puede ir a ninguna parte sin mi permiso directo. Si tiene un problema con eso, le sugiero que hablemos. Ahora, ¿De que se trata esto, exactamente?"

"No hay problema," Thurspire dijo, su rostro se veía tenso y molesto. Por alguna razón, parecía odiar a Severus aun mas que ha Jennifer, y al mismo tiempo le temía. "Estoy seguro que esto puede esperar, pero no por mucho tiempo." El hizo una inclinación, saliendo rápidamente por el pasillo. Severus camino hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que Thurspire se había ido.

Jennifer saco su varita y libero sus pies del suelo. "Que tipo tan persistente," ella murmuro. Severus se dio la vuelta mientras ella volvía a guardar su varita.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Quería que fueras al ministerio?" Jennifer asintió y le alcanzo la multa, que rápidamente leyó. "Mmm... Han aumentado un poco, ¿No?"

"Pensé que las multas eran enviadas por lechuza," Jennifer dijo.

"así es, las recibo todo el tiempo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer cuando tienes una multa es dársela a Dumbledore, o Minerva si el no esta. Tenemos un fondo escolar preparado para este tipo de cosas," dijo despreocupado. Jennifer parpadeo.

"¿Por que soy la ultima en enterarse?" murmuro. Severus sonrió.

"Bueno, Dumbledore usualmente no lo menciona a menos que haya una razón para hacerlo. No podemos darnos el lujo de tener nuevos maestros haciendo locuras sabiendo que la escuela correrá con los gastos, ¿o si? Le llevare esta. Será mejor que termines lo que sea que estabas haciendo, solo falta una hora para el partido." Después de esto salio de ahí, y Jennifer termino de arreglar su escritorio. Cuando empezó a poner los libros en el estante, algo cayo, golpeando la alfombra con un golpe sordo.

"¡Ahí estas!" Jennifer dijo, levantando el espejo de mano, abriéndolo para asegurarse de que estuviera completo. "Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Debí de haberte dejado aquí cuando abastecía mis pociones. ¿Me extrañaste?" le sonrió al espejo, poniéndolo en su bolsillo y sintiéndose mas relajada. Al menos algo bueno había pasado ese día, pensó.

* * *

><p>Harry saludo con la mano a Ron y Hermione que estaban sentados en las gradas, después monto su escoba para hacer una vuelta rápida antes de empezar el partido. Estaban teniendo una de sus mejores temporadas, y pensó que tenían muchas oportunidades de llegar a la final para vencer a Slytherin de una vez por todas. Jennifer desde su asiento aplaudió entusiasmada para los dos equipos, pero especialmente a Harry, que la saludo desde lejos cuando el equipo paso frente a ella.<p>

"Bueno, es obvio cual es tu equipo predilecto en este juego," Severus le comento al ver su entusiasmo mientras el solo aplaudió por educación.

"En realidad, sino fuera por Harry, probablemente apoyaría a Ravenclaw." Le confeso a Severus. "tienes que admitirlo, hay algo realmente especial en el." Severus Snape la miro de una manera que le indico que el nunca admitiría algo como eso. Jennifer sonrió. "Sinceramente, Severus, en ocasiones eres tan transparente, no tengo que ser una tu-sabes-que para saber que es lo que piensas," le dijo a modo de burla.

"Y esto viene de una mujer que no puede decir que es lo que esta pensando sin ayuda de un espejo," Severus dijo haciendo una mueca. Jennifer puso una mano en su bolsillo, saco su espejo y lo agito frente a su cara.

"Si, y lo encontré de nuevo, así que prepárate, estoy totalmente armada." Jennifer le contesto riendo. Minerva volteo a verlos desde su lugar una fila adelante, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

"¿Están aquí para ver el juego?" Minerva les recordó. Jennifer la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de reproche, justo cuando la Quaffle estaba en el aire. Ella empezó la frase "¡Yo no estaba..." en el momento en que Minerva se volteaba de nuevo con una sonrisa. Jennifer se sintió avergonzada, tratando de concentrarse en el partido. No estaba coqueteando, pensó para si misma. Al menos, no a propósito.

Harry miro como Gryffindor rápidamente se aproximaba a la zona de anotación. También miraba a Cho através del campo. Repentinamente tuvo que moverse del camino de una Bludger, George llego un poco tarde para golpearla. Solo tenían que ganar este juego, pensó, para empatar con Slytherin. Miro el marcador, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Fue ahí cuando su cicatriz comenzó a quemar y dio un vistazo rápido alredor, nervioso. _Ahora no_ pensó, viendo a los Cazadores de Ravenclaw pasando muy cerca de el, tomando la bola, y pasándola entre ellos antes de insertarla en el aro.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Extrañaba a Wood como Guardián, pensó, concentrándose de nuevo mientras escuchaba pasar una Bludger. _¿Dónde esta la Snitch?_ Pensó mientras el marcador cambiaba otra vez. De repente la miro y se dirigió hacia ella con una nueva oleada de dolor. Se aferro a su escoba mientras alargo su mano, desorientado. Sacudiéndose para volver al juego, tratando de permanecer alerta.

"Jennifer ¿Viste eso? ¿Jennifer?" Severus rápidamente se puso de pie sorprendido, mirando alrededor, sin haberse dado cuenta de cuando se fue.

"Severus, siéntate, no puedo ver," Se quejo Flitwick mientras Severus buscaba en su bolsillo.

"Ahí esta, justo ahí ¡Arréstenlo de una vez!" grito una voz desde las escaleras. Tres figuras corrieron, dos de ellas tomaron a Severus con sus varitas afuera mientras todos los profesores se pusieron de pie ante lo que sucedía.

"Suéltalo, Snape," Ederick gruño mientras se acercaba, "Estas arrestado bajo la sospecha de haber perpetrado actos delictivos como Mortifago."

"¡Señor Thurspire! ¿Pero que hace?" Minerva dijo. "¡Déjelo ir!"

"Eres un idiota, Thurspire, y no tengo tiempo para esto. La Profesora Craw ha desaparecido." Dijo Severus.

"¡Dije suéltalo! Yo se donde esta Jennifer Craw; hay un rastreador en su espejo. Esta con su amo, ¡El mismo Lord Voldemort!" Severus comenzó a forcejear mientras ellos le quitaban el reloj de su mano, Minerva saco su varita y les ordeno que se detuvieran. "¡No actúen como si no supiera de que hablo! Ella es una bruja obscura, eso no puede cuestionarse, incluso sus archivos escolares lo demuestran. Su padre le enseño todo acerca de magia obscura antes de que entrara a la escuela. Después de que Malfoy me dijo sobre el espejo, supe que tenia la conexión necesaria para deshacerme de ustedes dos."

"¡_Quietus mute!"_

La mano de Ederick se fue a su cuello y sus dos guardias miraron con sorpresa como sus varitas salieron de su mano. Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie junto a el, apuntando a Ederick. Severus rápidamente tomo su reloj, mirándolo, y después dirigiendo sus ojos a Dumbledore quien asintió.

"Ve, Severus, me haré cargo de esto." Su voz era tranquila, pero sus ojos manifestaban que estaba todo menos feliz. "Solo espero que no sea muy tarde. Date prisa, Severus. El tiempo debe de estar de nuestro lado." Asintiendo rápidamente, Severus tomo su capa, bebió una poción, y se fue, los guardias le gritaron alarmados a Ederick.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Mire!" Minerva dijo con horror.

En el campo, Harry Potter dejo caer la Snitch de su mano, y salio a toda prisa del estadio en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

"Profesor Flitwick, dígale a Filch que ponga a estos tres en un lugar seguro hasta que pueda verlos de nuevo, el resto de los profesores síganme, tal vez tengamos una batalla en nuestras manos."

Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry, sin saber si podían seguirle el paso. "Va hacia el Bosque, ¿Qué cree que hace?" Ron pregunto.

"Algo debe de estar muy mal," Hermione le respondio. Ron la miro como si hubiera hecho la declaración del año.


	21. Magia Antigua

**Capitulo Veintiuno**

**Magia Antigua**

Jennifer se miro en el espejo; seria un vistazo rápido para indagar en sus pensamientos. Pero el rostro que vio reflejado no era el suyo, y antes de que pudiera gritar, una fuerza la atrajo hacia el objeto hasta que se encontró frente a frente con quien había visto, Voldemort. Soltó el espejo, mirando alrededor, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Estaban en lo que ella creyó era el centro del Bosque Prohibido, rodeados por un circulo de Mortifagos. Trato de pensar rápido que hacer. Quizás podría salir de esto, pensó, si actuaba como un sirviente. ¿Realmente quería hacerlo? Sabía que estaba ahí para morir. Podría pretender un poco. ¿Severus saldría herido por eso? No, pensó… no si…

"Así que, esta es la chica, pura de espíritu pero no de sangre, sirviente de un sirviente, que se atrevió a traicionarnos. No te pares ahí como si fueras mi igual, reverénciame." Jennifer solo lo miro con una sonrisa. La expresión de Voldemort era de molestia evidente. "¡Has lo que digo! Inclínate. Ahora. _¡Imperio!_"

El hechizo la golpeo con una fuerza que no había sentido nunca. Pero sabia, que ella, jamás haría algo como eso por voluntad propia. Hacerlo seria una mentira, una mentira que ella podría identificar instantáneamente en otra persona. En ese momento no sentía ánimos para soportar nada que faltase a la verdad.

"Tu primero," dijo tranquilamente, Detrás de ella, pudo notar un par de Mortifagos viéndose entre si.

"¡_Crucio!_"

El dolor viajo por todo su cuerpo, alcanzando cada fibra, cada nervio, quemándola, con una agonía mayor a todas las anteriores juntas. Pero no grito. El estaba determinado a quebrantarla, el dolor duro un tiempo aunque ella no tuvo noción de cuanto, pero de repente paro.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Escucho decir a Voldemort.

"Me retuvieron en la escuela. Le suplico su perdón, amo," dijo una voz. Supo que se trataba de Severus.

"Como puedes ver, me las arregle para capturar a tu caprichosa sirviente sin tu ayuda. Afortunadamente Lucius es mas astuto que tu, y mucho mas selectivo en lo que a confianza se refiere."

Jennifer respiro profundamente y se puso de pie, quitándose las hojas de manera casi casual, rehusándose a mirar hacia donde provenía la voz.

"No dije que podías levantarte," Voldemort siseo, y convoco un Cruciatus otra vez. Ella volvió a caer, pero de nuevo no grito, apretando los dientes hasta el punto en que empezaron a dolerle. De repente todo se torno negro y dolor se detuvo. Sin contacto visual, pensó, eso era bueno. Sintió como algo subía por ella y escucho ruidos a su alrededor, reconociendo inmediatamente el hechizo. Sintió una mano sobre la suya, pidiéndole que le siguiera. El miedo se apodero de ella y rápidamente se levanto, tratando de sacar a Harry del lugar.

"_! Lumos!_"

"¡_Estupefacto!_"

La luz se abrió camino por la obscuridad, terminando el hechizo, y Jennifer sintió como era separada de Harry Potter, que también había sido golpeado por un conjuro. Voldemort rió, mientras Jennifer hacia una mueca, tratando de pensar en que hacer ahora.

"¡Que deliciosamente perfecto! Mi joven enemigo ha decidido rescatar a su amada profesora. Que final tan excelente. Ahora me librare de los dos, de una vez por todas. Pero primero, es momento de que Jennifer descubra que es lo que hacemos aquí. No quiero asesinarla sin que vea lo que su desobediencia ha causado."

Jennifer se dio cuenta de que podía moverse, y se puso de pie, mirando la figura inerte de Harry, tratando de permanecer en calma. Aun tenía su varita con ella. Tenia que intentar algo. Voldemort hizo un simple gesto, y los Mortifagos voltearon, excepto por el que permanecía dentro del circulo (Severus, supuso,) he hizo una indicación hacia los árboles, diciendo a una sola voz, "_¡Inferno!_" El bosque empezó a quemarse, primero alrededor del circulo y luego extendiéndose hacia afuera.

"Este fue mi hogar una vez, ¿Harry no te lo dijo?" Voldemort sonrió levemente. "Muchos Unicornios murieron para mantenerme vivo. ¡Ahora morirán en su intento por derrotarme! ¡Morirán, así como tu, querida, una muerte larga y dolorosa!

"¡No! ¡No la lastimes!" Harry grito, tratando de levantarse.

"Mmm..., ¿O debería de matarte a ti primero? Decisiones, decisiones. Pero entonces, quizás Harry debería de ver mi verdadero poder antes de morir, ¿Mmm...? _¡Crucio!_"

Jennifer se derrumbo, gimiendo suavemente, escuchando la voz de Harry gritando. "Snape ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes dejar morir a Craw!"

Voldemort se rió de el, rompiendo la conexión.

"¿Rogándole a Severus? ¿Por que, porque ha ayudado a Dumbledore? Lo ha hecho todo bajo mis órdenes, por supuesto, Severus, ¿Que es lo que dices? Tu amo quiere matar a tu sirviente."

"Entonces hágalo, por supuesto, mátela, mi amo," dijo con un tono plano.

"¡NO!" Harry se levanto molesto, arreglándoselas para liberarse del hechizo y acercándose a Voldemort. Justo ahí, Jennifer saco su varita, Quizás, si tan solo pudiera deshabilitar la varita de alguna forma…

"¡_Aureus Digitalis!"_

Voldemort se dio la vuelta para encararla, mirando como su varita se convertía en oro sólido, y rió.

"No se que es lo que tienes en mente, Craw, pero una varita retiene las mismas propiedades internas de sus componentes sin importar el material en el que se transforme. ¿Te lo demuestro? _¡Crucio!_"

Jennifer se doblo por el dolor, girando sobre su espalda, apenas con la fuerza para sostener su varita mientras trataba de convocar otro hechizo. El rostro de Voldemort se volvió feroz.

"Basta. Finalmente me he hartado de tu insolencia. _¡Avada Kedavra!_"

"¡NO!" Harry se fue contra Voldemort, tratando de mover su mano para que no golpeara directamente a Jennifer. Pero fue muy tarde, ella había dejado de moverse.

"¡Ustedes idiotas, no se queden ahí! ¡Quítenmelo de encima para que pueda matarlo con propiedad!" Voldemort ordeno cuando Harry alcanzo a aferrarse de la varita con las dos manos. Ellos lucharon por un momento, y Harry empezó a sentir como el metal comenzaba a derretirse.

"_¡ESTUPEFACTO!_" varias voces se escucharon.

Hubo una luz segadora que golpeo el centro del círculo, expandiéndose como una ola gigante de resplandor, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo, y algunos de ellos empezaron a quemarse. Voldemort fue golpeado directamente por esa fuerza, su mano estaba herida y sangraba mientras se levantaba con furia. Solo con la mitad de su varita, al momento en que volteo para tomar otra del Mortifago que le quedaba mas cerca dio un paso hacia atrás, por lo que vio venir de entre las llamas, estaba aterrado. Unicornios saltaron dentro del aro de fuego, las llamas tocaban sus cascos. Sorprendentemente el fuego desaparecía al tocarlos, convirtiéndose en humo. Pero la hembra mayor no estaba interesada en apagar las llamas. En lugar de eso, fue directamente hacia Voldemort dirigiendo su cuerno hacia su corazón.

Justo cuando se acercaba el Unicornio, Voldemort desapareció con un sonoro *pop* obligándola saltar sobre la figura de Jennifer antes de arrollarla. Ella miro con recelo al único Mortifago que quedaba y lentamente se alejo de el, desapareciendo en el humeante bosque.

Harry sintió una mano en su brazo mientras estaba recostado en un lado del círculo, y de repente se encontró rodeado por profesores, ahí estaban también Hermione y Ron, sus caras manchadas por las cenizas. Ellos miraron con asombro al Mortifago solitario, que se había deshecho de su mascara y su capucha, tocando el cuello de Jennifer en busca de una señal de pulso.

"¡Snape! ¡Entonces es un Mortifago!" Hermione dijo en shock.

"¡Craw! Ella no…ella esta…"

La expresión de Harry se obscureció, caían lagrimas por sus ojos. Sintió cuando Dumbledore paso, llegando hasta donde Jennifer estaba, arrodillándose a su lado, hablando con el Mortifago. Severus tomo un pequeño frasco y lo bebió, asintiendo hacia Dumbledore.

Minerva miro a los tres estudiantes cuando llego junto a ellos, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de ir donde Dumbledore y Severus estaban, con apariencia decaída.

"¡Oh no Jennifer, Jennifer no!" Minerva comenzó a decir con consternación, pero Dumbledore levanto una mano, mientras el resto del personal se reunía a su alrededor. Severus miraba a Dumbledore con la más solemne de las expresiones.

"No, Minerva, no Jennifer, no hoy. No hoy," sonrió, quitando el cabello del rostro pálido de Jennifer Craw. "No esta muerta. Solo duerme profundamente."

"¡Pero eso es imposible!" dijo Rolanda, tomando la muñeca de la chica. "No hay pulso. Oh esperen… no, probablemente lo imagine."

"No lo imaginaste. Ciertamente esta dormida. Necesitamos regresar a la escuela lo más pronto posible. Encuéntranos ahí en cuanto puedas, Severus." Sin decir una palabra, Severus asintió y desapareció.

Harry, Hermione y Ron lloraban en voz baja después de enterarse de lo que paso. Vieron como los profesores se reunían junto a ella, algunos se arrodillaban para tocarla. Entonces Dumbledore se levanto, mirando como la ponían en una camilla. Se inclino y le dijo algo a McGonagall, después camino hacia ellos. Pero hizo algo que no esperaban en un momento como ese. Les sonrió.

"Esta bien, todo estará bien ahora," dijo, bajando a su nivel. "Vamos, necesitamos regresar a la escuela. El bosque necesita tiempo para recuperarse sin tantos espectadores."

"¿Cómo puede decir que todo esta bien?" Harry dijo alterado. "Cuando la Profesora Craw esta…"

"Esta dormida, Harry. Solo duerme," sonrió. "Un muy profundo y poderoso sueño, pero sueño al fin y al cabo."

"¡Pero yo lo vi! ¡Lo vi hacer la Maldición Asesina!" Harry dijo sorprendido.

"¡OH!" Hermione dijo mientras se ponía de pie. "¡OH! ¡Es _ese_ sueño! ¿Harry, no recuerdas nuestra clase de defensa? ¡Sueño Cósmico, es lo suficientemente fuerte para contrarrestar un hechizo mortal!"

"¿Pero como? ¿Quién lo hizo? Y no recuerdas, Hermione, la Profesora Craw dijo que los hechizos instantáneos nunca habían sido contrarestados, sin contar a Harry." Ron dijo.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que estará complacida de escuchar como sus alumnos prestan atención en clase," Dumbledore dijo, empujándolos amablemente para que siguieran.

"Si es que despierta," Hermione, dijo. "Sabe cuales son las posibilidades. Podría permanecer así el resto de su vida."

"No, creo que Hogwarts la necesita demasiado como para dejarla así por tanto tiempo. No se preocupen. Me asegurare de que despierte, de alguna forma u otra," Dumbledore los animo.

"Aun quiero saber como paso. ¿Quien convoco el hechizo y fue capaz de hacerlo a tiempo?" Harry pregunto.

"Por una vez, Harry, no puedo decirte los detalles. Me temo que tendrás que conformarte con la notable acción que acabas de hacer rompiendo la varita que en poder iguala a la tuya."


	22. Sueño Cósmico

**Capitulo Veintidós**

**Sueño Cósmico**

Al fin todos estaban de regreso en la escuela, y Jennifer dormía cómodamente en una habitación privada en la enfermería. Las heridas de Harry fueron curadas, su mano estaba vendada tan firmemente que no creía que pudiera moverla ni aun con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Pero a Dumbledore, aun le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. Caminando en su segundo estudio, espero pacientemente a que los tres investigadores llegaran. El señor Filch parecía decepcionado de tener que dejarlos ir, pero sus tres cargas se miraban un poco temblorosas.

"Lamento que haya tomado tanto tiempo regresar con ustedes, pero tuvimos un incidente," Dumbledore explico.

"¡El nos puso en un calabozo!" Ederick dijo con molestia.

"Tenia que arreglar el retrete favorito de Myrtle la Llorona," sonrió Filch. "había que dejarlos en algún lugar."

"Eso es todo, Argus," dijo Dumbledore, sentándose en su silla. "Así que. Ahora que las cosas son menos caóticas, por favor díganme, ¿Por qué, exactamente, quieren arrestar a dos de mis profesores, y como, exactamente, obtuvieron el espejo?"

"El espejo me lo dio alguien que conozco del Ministerio. Escucho que estaba trabajando en las investigaciones de los hechizos mortales que Craw uso, y pensó que tal vez tuviera alguna conexión con los Mortifagos. El fue quien me sugirió que usara el espejo para rastrear sus pasos."

"¿Y esta persona fue?"

"Lucius Malfoy. No dijo como lo obtuvo," Thurspire admitió.

"Muy bien, creo que se como y donde lo consiguió," los ojos de Dumbledore centellaron. "Y, por supuesto, asumió que como fue transportada por medio del espejo hacia Voldemort debía de ser una de ellos, ¿es correcto?"

"Bueno, había mas evidencia, señor, eso solo fue el golpe final, a decir verdad. Conoce el hechizo de Muerte Sangrante…"

"También lo conozco. ¿Eso me convierte en un hechicero obscuro?" Dumbledore pregunto con calma.

"Eh, no señor, pero su padre era un Mortifago, y todos sus informes escolares dicen que tiene un talento natural para la magia obscura por sobre la magia común…"

"No podemos controlar los talentos que se nos dan, ¿O si? Podemos controlar como usarlos, o en algunos casos, como no usarlos." Dumbledore dijo pacientemente.

"Y además, disculpe, pero ella acata ordenes de Severus Snape, y todos saben que el es un Mortifago."

Severus, que había estado de pie silenciosamente a sus espaldas, entro en el estudio y se paro junto a Dumbledore, mirando como la sorpresa se apoderaba del rostro de Thurspire.

"¿Qué decías, Ederick?" Dumbledore pregunto.

"Señor, no creo que este hombre signifique una real…amenaza, me pare que solo están manipulando la situación para que la culpa recaiga en mi si Jennifer resulta muerta." Severus dijo inexpresivo.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Minerva entro con Arthur Weasley detrás de ella, el tenia un papel en la mano.

"¿Ederick? ¿Por que enviaron esta multa a la escuela? Pensé que habíamos acordado en ignorar lo que paso," Arthur dijo.

"Uh, en realidad la utilicé para obtener mas información acerca del uso de magia inadecuada, hubo una acusación de que ella era una bruja obscura…"

"¡Ederick! Las brujas obscuras no cabalgan en Unicornios. ¿Quien te ha estado llenado con esas tonterías?"

Thurspire parecía incomodo.

"La misma persona que robo el espejo de Jennifer en el Baile del Ministerio, me supongo," Dumbledore explico. Arthur pensó por un momento, y giro los ojos.

"Lucius Malfoy. Por supuesto," Arthur sacudió su cabeza. "Me pregunto si tenemos suficiente evidencia para arrestarlo," gruñó. Thurspire miro a Arthur con asombro. "Ederick, eres un tonto, no confíes en nadie que no se suba las mangas sin importar el calor que haga en el edificio del Ministerio. Vamos, tienes que hacer tu reporte."

"Una cosa mas antes de que te vayas, Arthur," Dijo Dumbledore mientras Minerva acompañaba a los otros tres. "El no estará al frente del caso de Malfoy, ¿o si?" pregunto mirándolo por encima del marco de sus anteojos.

"Oh no, señor, Bagman lo hará," Arthur guiño un ojo, antes de irse.

"¿Es una broma, verdad?" Severus pregunto apenas el se fue.

* * *

><p>Abajo, en la enfermería se empezaban a reunir los alumnos, tratando de investigar que era lo que había pasado en el Bosque Prohibido. Muchos de ellos vieron a la Profesora Craw, pálida e inmóvil, y todos querían una explicación detallada sobre el suceso. Madame Pomfrey asomo la cabeza varias veces para alejarlos, y eso hacia cuando vio venir a Arthur.<p>

"Hola, Arthur, pasa por favor… no tu no, o tu, o tu." Pomfrey frunció el ceño ante la insistencia de los alumnos. "Váyanse y dejen a la pobre profesora dormir."

"Ella no despertara de todas maneras, a menos que alguien la bese," Seamus le recordó, "Eso solo si es Sueño Cósmico. Lo es ¿Verdad?"

"Cree que al menos nos dejaran entrar para tratar de despertarla," Dijo Fred, Arthur lo miro con ojos severos, y el solo sonrió como respuesta. Arthur sacudió la cabeza y entro.

"Espero que no te importe que mantenga a esos dos afuera, pero mas que visitas están buscando causar problemas." Pomfrey admitió.

"Entiendo muy bien," dijo Arthur. "No puedo creer que finalmente vayan a graduarse," rió.

Ginny estaba sentada hablando con Ron y Hermione, que lo saludaron con la mano.

"¿Saben si alguien la ha besado?" Ginny quiso saber. Arthur solo pudo reír.

"Acabo de llegar, aunque ya fui informado por la Profesora McGonagall. ¿Que les paso a ustedes?" pregunto, mirando directamente a Ron con preocupación.

"Estamos en observación además inhalamos humo. Entramos en el incendio cuando tratábamos de seguir a Harry por el bosque," explico Ron.

"Solo tratábamos de ayudar," Hermione protesto.

"Tal vez debieron dejárselo a los profesores." Arthur dijo duramente, pero era obvio que estaba contento de que los dos estuvieran a salvo.

"Si, eso se parece a lo que dijeron cuando nos encontraron. Una enorme manada de Unicornios apareció, y hubo una ola que venia con ellos."

"Fue un hechizo de ahogamiento," Hermione dijo de manera casual. "No uno de miedo como los que vimos en clase, este realmente quitaba el oxigeno del aire. Sofocando el fuego. Creo que fue Dumbledore."

"Eso debió de haber sido algo digno de observar." Arthur sonrió.

"Madame Pomfrey dijo que podía regresar a mi habitación a partir de hoy," Ginny dijo.

"Justo a tiempo para los finales," Ron asintió.

"La Profesora Craw estaba…" Ginny se entristeció por un momento. "La Profesora Craw estaba ayudándome a ponerme al día con mis clases. Creo que me ira bien."

"Estoy seguro que si, Ginny, esa es mi niña. Y se que la Profesora Craw se recuperara también, así que no te preocupes por eso." Se puso de pie cuando escucho la voz de Dumbledore afuera.

"Los veré en casa en el verano," Arthur se despidió y salio por la puerta.

"… Y ha sido un día exhaustivo para muchos de nosotros, creo que será mejor que se retiren a sus dormitorios por el resto de la noche." Dumbledore les decía severamente. "La condición medica de la Profesora Craw es estable, y no quiero escuchar mas especulaciones sobre su muerte, y no tampoco mas conversaciones de estudiantes esperando su turno para besarla, por mas nobles que _algunas_ de sus intenciones sean." Arthur tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no dejar escapar una risa. "Para asegurarme de que mis ordenes se cumplan, le pediré a los profesores que tomen turnos para cuidar su puerta hasta que encontremos la forma de romper el hechizo. Todos pueden irse a sus habitaciones ahora."

De mala gana, los alumnos empezaron de dispersarse, hablando entre ellos. Después de que todos se habían ido, Dumbledore saco una llave y se la ofreció directamente a Severus, que le dirigió una mirada.

"Tomaras el primer turno, Severus. Te relevare después. Si alguien puede mantener a todos fuera de su habitación, ese eres tu." Dumbledore dijo, caminando junto con Minerva.

Arthur decidió que lo mejor seria regresar a casa, preguntándose que sorpresas traería la mañana.

* * *

><p>Severus rápidamente entro a la habitación y puso el cerrojo, observando a Jennifer. Después se volteo, escuchando através de la puerta, y revisando la piedra que tenia en el bolsillo para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera alrededor. Se paseo por el cuarto un poco, pensando. Miro el techo por otros diez minutos y después suspiro, sentándose en el borde de la cama, contemplándola.<p>

Estaba tan quieta, pensó, demasiado quieta. Su cabello estaba levemente quemado, también sus ropas. Se miraba en paz… era una lastima tener que despertarla. Volvió a suspirar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. De hecho, estaba casi convencido de que no podría. Y aun así, ahí estaba con la oportunidad de probarse a si mismo que se equivocaba, aunque tampoco quería probar que estaba en lo cierto. Y una vez más, ¿que iba a hacer si ella despertaba? Su primer impulso fue intentarlo y salir de ahí, así si ella despertaba nadie seria testigo de quien lo había hecho. Oh, tal vez lo recordaría eventualmente, o eventualmente el tendría las agallas para decírselo. Otra vez, quizás seria mejor que no supiera nada. Parecía que la chica no había tenido nada mas que problemas desde el momento en que el había puesto sus ojos en ella. Parecía injusto darle uno más.

Severus comenzó a caminar una vez más. A pesar de lo que sucediera, sabia que seria el principal sospechoso en el momento en que Voldemort se enterara de que estaba con vida. Seria aun peor si se sabia que era el quien la había despertado. Asumiendo que pudiera hacerlo, reflexiono. Las probabilidades de que funcionara eran… trato de no pensarlo. No se trataba de el. Se trataba de Jennifer, y al menos debía de intentarlo. Y tentado, como estaba en ese momento, a hacerlo e irse, supo que tenía que sacarlo de su sistema. Ella confió en el con su vida, y ahora realmente todo estaba en sus manos. Lo ultimo que el haría es romper esa confianza.

Se levanto revisando la puerta de nuevo, y luego volvió a sentarse a su lado en la cama. La contemplo por largo rato, perdido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, se inclino dándole un lento, y suave beso. Con cuidado se incorporo, mirándola y poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Jennifer, preguntándose si ya habría despertado.


	23. La Chica que Vivió

**Capitulo Veintitrés**

**La Chica que Vivió**

Jennifer sintió un cosquilleo calido expandirse en su rostro, atravesando una densa niebla blanca. No quería despertar; quería regresar al sueño que tenia. Voldemort estaba en el, su varita apuntaba hacia ella. Su rostro era terrible, recordó, y tenía dolor, pero después una luz verde y una blanca la golpearon desde dos direcciones diferentes, y el dolor se detuvo. Hubo un ruido fuerte, pero no la despertó, después solo silencio. Severus estaba ahí, y Dumbledore y Minerva, quien estaba molesta. Y después la movieron, dejándola sola, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que Severus se encontraba con ella de nuevo, caminando por la habitación, y de repente el la beso. Quería saber a donde la llevaba ese sueño, pensó con frustración.

Sintió una mano tosca en su frente y reconoció el sutil aroma de polvo de ala de dragón y manzanilla. Era una mano real, lo sabia, alguien quería que despertara. Después de un momento, la mano se había ido.

"Rayos. Quizás no," escucho decir con tristeza a una voz familiar. "Eres un viejo tonto, Severus. Lo lamento, Jennifer. Al menos pude mantenerte con vida."

Jennifer abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirando alrededor. Sentándose en la orilla de su cama, Severus Snape estaba ahi con las manos sobre sus ojos, sumergido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos y aflicción. _¿Mantenerme con vida?_ ¿Voldemort le había lanzado la Maldición Asesina, pero estaba con vida? Eso quería decir que… pero no podía ser.

"¿Esto es real? ¿No estoy soñando?" dijo en voz alta, reconociendo el sonido de su propia voz. Severus se dio la vuelta completamente sorprendido. Claramente podía leer lo que el estaba pensando. El no podía creer que la hubiera despertado. La sorpresa se volvió miedo antes de convertirse en alivio e incredulidad. Finalmente forzó una sonrisa torcida.

"Bueno," dijo lentamente, "esto va a complicar las cosas." Jennifer lo miro en total asombro. La había despertado de lo que _tuvo_ que ser un Sueño Cósmico ¿Y eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir?

"Bien, si esto iba a complicar tanto las cosas, ¿Por que no solo dejaste que me matara, como acordamos desde el principio?" lo desafió molesta.

"Oh vamos," Severus sonrió burlonamente inclinándose sobre ella, tratando de recuperar la compostura, "obviamente es una pregunta capciosa, y los dos sabemos ya la respuesta. Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso."

"¿Eso significa que no vas a contestar?" pregunto. El la miro pensativo, acariciando su mejilla, vacilante, pero animado por su sonrojo. Jennifer cerró los ojos. "Confirmado, estoy soñando," ella sonrió.

"No," severus dijo de repente, frunciendo el ceño de manera profunda. "Si este fuera un sueño, Voldemort estaría muerto, los Mortifagos encarcelados, y no habría nada que se interpusiera entre nosotros." Se inclino un poco más y la beso con cariño, sus labios temblaron cuando contesto al beso. Lentamente la alejo para ver en sus desconcertados ojos verdes, su expresión era mortalmente seria. "Nadie puede saber lo que realmente paso, Jennifer. Nadie. Voldemort pronto descubrirá que no has muerto, y si sospecha quien contrarrestó su hechizo…" no se molesto en terminar, sabiendo que ella podía completar la frase.

"No regreses, Severus, es demasiado peligroso," le suplico en voz baja, pero Severus negó con la cabeza.

"Daria lo mismo que admitiera que fui yo quien te salve. De alguna manera, es mas seguro que regrese. Solo que no se como voy a explicarlo. Los Mortifagos estaban enmascarados, así que no puede estar seguro de quien lo hizo. ¿Quizás Potter? Aunque preferiría no cargarle mas culpas bajo sus circunstancias. No es que Voldemort pueda odiarlo mas de lo que lo odia ahora."

"¿Como lo hiciste?" susurro.

"Solo un poco de manipulación del tiempo con ayuda de una poción para la velocidad y una para lentitud. Tú fuiste la que me dio la idea, cuando escuchaba tu clase sobre el Sueño Cósmico. Decidí que estaría listo la próxima vez que intentarán algo. Empecé a cargar un poción de cada una en mi capa todo el tiempo, antes de irme tome la de velocidad, y empecé a convocar el hechizo en voz baja antes de que el lanzara la maldición asesina, así que en el momento en que lo hizo estábamos sincronizados. Casi me veo tentado a utilizar un aparato para manipular el tiempo y ponerte a dormir, pero no quería darles la oportunidad de verme en dos lugares simultáneamente, y aun así no sabia si podía hacerlo en el momento indicado."

"¿Que te hizo sentir seguro de que podías despertarme?" Jennifer pregunto. Pero el aspecto de su rostro lo traiciono revelando que no tenia fe en que funcionara, suspiro.

"Lo sospeche después de lo que viste en el Espejo de Oesed, aunque pase mucho tiempo tratando de convencerme que era solo un capricho inofensivo. O tal vez no tan inofensivo considerando las cosas que pasaron una vez que nos involucramos. Y también trate de convencerme que solo me sentía atraído hacia ti porque tu te sentías atraída hacia mi," admitió. "Como sea, parece que mi lógica fallo en algún punto."

"Solo tu tratarías de aplicar la lógica a algo como esto," Jennifer dijo para molestarlo.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, de no haber funcionado, estaba preparado para hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para despertarte de alguna forma. Nunca te hubiera abandonado," dijo seriamente. Pero Jennifer jamas puso en duda eso, aun antes de que el lo dijera.

"¿Entonces que, quiero decir, entiendo que quieras mantenerlo en secreto pero… como podremos explicar que simplemente desperté del Sueño Cósmico?" dijo. Severus suspiro.

"Quizás no tengamos que explicarlo," sugirió, quitando el cabello del rostro de Jennifer. "Podemos decir que sigues dormida, y después ocultarte en algún lugar hasta que todo sea seguro."

"No voy a ocultarme mas de lo que tu lo harás, y definitivamente no actuare como la Bella Durmiente mas de lo necesario," dijo testaruda.

"Bueno siempre puedo volver a dormirte," dijo el, levemente molesto. Nunca habían discutido.

"¿Hasta cuando Severus, hasta que todo haya terminado?" Jennifer pregunto. "¿Cuándo será eso? ¿Cuándo Voldemort este muerto? ¿Que tal si los Mortifagos escapan antes de que los capturen a todos? ¿Y que si otra amenaza aparece? ¿Estarás capacitado para proteger a alguien que esta dormido? Al menos despierta puedo defenderme. Además, tengo exámenes finales que hacer."

"Bien, tienes buenos argumentos," Severus admitió irritado, "Por supuesto, eso nos deja con el problema de cómo explicar el hecho de que estas despierta."

Se escucho un toquido suave en la puerta. Severus se puso de pie rápidamente alarmado, mirando a Jennifer. Ella cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse, volteo su cabeza un poco hacia la pared con la esperanza de poder resistir. Escucho a Severus caminar a la puerta, y quitar el seguro para abrirla.

"Bienvenido, Director Dumbledore. ¿Cómo están Ron y Hermione?" Severus pregunto en un tono más alto del que usualmente utilizaba.

"Descansando y deseando no estar en cama. ¿Y como esta nuestra otra paciente?"

"Igual." Severus dijo rápidamente.

"¿Oh de verdad?" alguien se sentó en la cama junto a ella. "Déjame ver si con mis grandes poderes mágicos y sabiduría, puedo encontrar la cura a este problema."

De repente Jennifer sintió que alguien le pincho un costado. _Oh no_. Después de unos cuantos piquetes inocentes fue 'atacada' por una gran cantidad de los mismos, causándole un ataque de risa. No podía hacer más; abrió los ojos, dándole una mirada de disculpa a Severus.

"¡Oh mira!" sonrió Dumbledore. "parece que he encontrado una cura alternativa para el Sueño Cósmico. Me alegra verte de nuevo entre los vivos, Jennifer. ¿Como te sientes?"

"Feliz," dijo después de un momento, mirando a Severus, el sostuvo la mirada tranquilamente. "Preocupada, ansiosa, solemne, insegura, quizás un poco asustada, pero mas que nada feliz."

"Vaya, y descubriste todo eso sin mirar tu espejo," dijo con un guiño, entregándole el espejo en su mano. "No te preocupes, ha vuelto a la normalidad. Y le puse algo extra para evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas otra vez." Palmeo su brazo y se levanto, mirando a Severus. "No les quito mas tiempo, estoy seguro que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar," levanto su mano, al ver que Severus lo interrumpiría, "y no, no le diré nada a nadie, no te preocupes por eso. Solo quiero que sepan que como sea que decidan manejar la situación, será su decisión y solo su decisión. Tienen mi apoyo," le sonrió a Jennifer. _Pero no dejes que te moleste_, pensó Dumbledore. Jennifer reprimió una sonrisa. "Solo pido que cuando hallan aclarado los detalles, Severus, ve a mi estudio e infórmame para saber como proceder."

Severus asintió.

"Por supuesto, señor" dijo tranquilamente.

"Bien, entonces me voy y cuidare que no sean perturbados," el extendió su mano, y Severus le dio la llave. "Permitiré que aparezcas arriba cuando estés listo." Dumbledore salio y cerro la puerta con llave.

"¿Sabes de alguien en especifico por quien debamos preocuparnos?" Severus pregunto, sentándose de nuevo.

"Minerva, supongo. Especialmente después del juego," Jennifer se sonrojo.

"Si, pienso igual," admitió. "Oh, bueno, no creo que el que ella lo sepa sea un gran problema."

"Sirius sospecha," Jennifer agrego. Severus la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. "¡Seguí rechazándolo! Y el baile…"

"Mmm... Si, Dumbledore me hizo prometer que no bailaría contigo por el resto de la noche. Pensó que fui descuidado," Severus dijo. "Así que me fui."

"Eso supuse," Jennifer suspiro. "Podríamos fingir que no nos agradamos o algo así… ¿Pero como nos veremos sin que se nos escape una palabra delatora? Quiero decir, ¿Como sabremos en que momento podemos estar juntos? Claro, si es que queremos estar... _juntos_," agrego insegura.

"Lo lograremos con tu talento para la verdad y mi ingenio para la discreción," dijo al fin. "No te preocupes, Jennifer. Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado para llegar a este punto, ahora no vamos a darnos la espalda," prometió seriamente.


	24. Retorno en Verano

**Capitulo Veinticuatro**

**Retorno en Verano**

Dumbledore le sonrió a Jennifer através de su escritorio mientras ella se recargaba en su silla favorita. Cerca estaba Minerva McGonagall sentada, con un aspecto pensativo. Acababan de presentar su reporte del año, y esperaban la respuesta a este.

"Quiero regresar el próximo año," Jennifer dijo firmemente. Pensaba que no habria duda sobre eso. "Se que solo he estado aquí por poco tiempo pero… no puedo imaginar estar en otro lugar." Dumbledore sonrió.

"Bueno, una cosa es segura; has tocado a muchas personas este año. Y no hay duda de que definitivamente fuiste de impacto para la escuela. Mas que nada, para bien," dijo burlándose un poco. "Me fascinaría tenerte como parte del personal permanente. Por supuesto, si tienes alguna solicitud de cualquier tipo, ahora es el momento para hablarlo."

"Oh, bueno, ya que lo pone de esa manera, sabe, realmente no creo que Defensa sea mi mejor materia. No creo tener lo necesario para ella," le confió. Severus, que estaba de pie detrás de su silla, dejo de golpear con los dedos.

"No la escuches, Dumbledore, es la mejor profesora de Defensa que hemos tenido en cinco años." Severus la miro con sospecha.

"Sin ofender, pero francamente, es no dice mucho." Jennifer alzo los hombros. "Solo creo que es un desperdicio, cuando tiene a alguien en su personal que puede revertir un hechizo mortal," Minerva sonrió discretamente, su teoría había sido confirmada.

"Derrotaste a un ejercito de Dementores," Severus puntualizo.

"Con un poco de suerte, y tu advertencia sobre lo que estaba pasando, por si no recuerdas."

"Y salvaste a Ginny Weasley gracias a tu conocimiento en hechizos obscuros…"

"Y haciendo una poción que admitiste que no podrías hacer por ti mismo, ya esta, pociones es mi materia," dijo Jennifer.

Dumbledore levanto una mano, mirándolos a los dos.

"Es suficiente, no hagan que me vea en la necesidad de sacar a uno de ustedes," dijo divertido, de nuevo se sentó en su silla pensativo.

"Señor, si ella no esta interesada en Defensa, dudo que acepte pasar el verano con la Auror Belle para mejorar sus habilidades como Buscadora de Verdad. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, creo que dejaría pasar una enorme oportunidad no aceptando continuar con la clase." Severus insistió.

"El solo hecho de que estés aquí abogando por otra persona para ese puesto es suficiente para que lo considere," Dumbledore sonrió. "Jennifer, por mas que tu corazón, y también tu lógica estén en el lugar indicado, creo que un cambio como el que pides, puede ser sospechoso. Y, estoy esperando escuchar que tienes planeado para el siguiente año después de estudiar con Madame Belle. Severus, yo se que te hemos detenido por un tiempo en este asunto, y tengo motivos personales para hacerlo, y aun, cuando admitió que probablemente estés listo para enseñar Defensa, no creo que sea lo mejor para la escuela en este momento." Se inclino hacia el frente, mirándolos. "Hablemos sobre esto en un año o dos, y veamos como se sienten con un poco mas de tiempo, y un poco mas de experiencia." Jennifer hizo una mueca. Sabía que el comentario era para ella. "Además, quiero terminar con esta tonta maldición de 'solo un año'"

"Muy bien, lo intentare," se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Será mejor que vayan a empacar. ¿Debo esperar que estén aquí antes de empezar el próximo año?" Dumbledore pregunto, Jennifer se puso de pie.

"Ahora es mi hogar. No creo que pueda estar lejos por mucho tiempo," Jennifer admitió. Intercambiando miradas con Severus, salio del lugar, y después de tener unas cuantas palabras mas con Dumbledore acerca de lo que haría en el verano, Severus también se fue.

Minerva sacudió su cabeza, mirando a la puerta mientras se cerraba.

"Sabes, realmente dudo que puedan ocultarlo, Albus," dijo con un suspiro, "Al menos no por mucho tiempo."

"Si, creo que tienes razón, Minerva. Pero tendrán que descubrirlo por ellos mismos, supongo. ¿Son una pareja interesante, no te parece?"

"Bastante. Parece que tendremos otro emocionante año en Hogwarts," Minerva sonrió de manera traviesa.

"No podría ser de otra forma," Dumbledore sonrió.

* * *

><p>Jennifer miro el espejo otra vez pensativa mientras estaba en el parapeto, esperando con poca paciencia. Ya los extrañaba, sus estudiantes. Preocupada por ellos como si fueran sus hijos. Harry se quedaría con los Dursleys por unas semanas algo que los emocionaba tanto como al mismo chico, pero Sirius estaba haciendo trabajos para Dumbledore así que no había muchas opciones. La casa de Ron era caótica desde que Arthur se postulo para el Ministerio. Al menos Hermione tenía una linda familia normal esperándola en su hogar.<p>

"Oh, no, no ese viejo espejo otra vez," Severus dijo, desde la puerta. "Creí que ya habías superado esa cosa."

"Bueno, siempre reviso dos veces antes de un viaje largo."

"Eso me recuerda porque vine aquí. Te prepare un sedante para el camino," dijo, alcanzándole un frasco. Lo guardo en su bolsillo.

"¿Estas seguro de que ustedes dos podrán manejarlo?" pregunto.

"¿Con eso quieres decir, que si seré capaz de trabajar con Sirius sin querer asesinarlo?" Severus pregunto.

"Tus palabras, no las mías," Jennifer rió.

"Bueno, tendrás tu respuesta en unas semanas. ¿Sabes que hacer si te metes en problemas, correcto?"

"Tu, Dumbledore y yo lo hemos repasado cientos de veces. Además, con una Auror viviendo en el mismo edificio ¿Qué tantos problemas puede haber?" pregunto.

"¿Conociéndote? Muchos." Severus gruño.

"¿Siguen aquí?" Dumbledore apareció por las escaleras, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. "¿Qué tanto puede tomarle a Hagrid rentar un coche?"

"Es una temporada ocupada, todos quieren salir," Jennifer dijo.

"Trata de no trabajar muy duro, Jennifer. No queremos que regreses tan cansada el próximo año que te encuentre dormida en el trabajo otra vez." Dumbledore dijo de manera burlona.

Severus y Jennifer lo miraron.

Al fin, el coche apareció, aterrizando en el otro lado del parapeto, avanzando unos cuantos pasos. Hagrid salio de el, cuidadosamente camino por el parapeto.

"Siento la demora. ¿Lista Profesora?" Hagrid pregunto, subiendo su baúl y su maleta en el coche.

"Lo veré en unos meses, Profesor Dumbledore,"

"Cuídate, Jennifer. Dale mis saludos a Madame Belle." Dumbledore sonrió.

"Buena suerte, Severus. Y trata de no matar a Sirius, Harry no te lo perdonaría." Sonrió, subiendo al coche. Ruby y Babe relincharon, y el duende despego, al este rumbo al océano. Severus miro su reloj, mientras la manecilla permanecía en "Otro Lugar". Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que una parte de el también estaba en otro lugar. Frunciendo el ceño ante tal descubrimiento, Severus recordó que tenía trabajo que terminar, y se fue.

Dumbledore se quedo de pie tranquilamente mirando las estrellas, sonriendo para el mismo.

Fin del Libro Uno.

_¡Gracias por leer Jennifer Craw y la Varita de Fénix! Si les gusto, el segundo libro se titula Jennifer Craw y el Cráneo de Marfil (No se confundan con 'El Retorno de...' ese es el libro 13.) También si les gusto esta historia envíenme un review para animar a otros a leerla. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos en el Libro 2! JCWriter._

_(Editado 11-2011)_

_N/T:¡Hola! Bueno queridos lectores esto es todo… claro, en lo que al primer libro se refiere porque aun queda muchísima historia que contar acerca de Jennifer Craw y por supuesto de Severus Snape. Les aviso que ya estoy trabajando en la traducción del segundo libro (El Cráneo de Marfil.) así que los que decidan darle una oportunidad no se arrepentirán eso se los aseguro. _

_Gracias por los reviews, mensajes y también cumplidos mentales de aquellos lectores anónimos. Dudas, quejas y sugerencias son aceptadas con la mejor disposición. Esto se los pido como un favor personal, si en realidad les gusto la historia háganselo saber a JCWriter (Esta en mis autores favoritos) mandándole un mensaje o un review en la publicación original. Por favor háganlo, aunque su ingles no sea perfecto o incluso en español, recuerden que esta traducción simplemente no existiría si no fuera por sus enormes capacidades como autora y se que ella lo apreciaria mucho. Nos vemos en la siguiente historia._

_Biffy316_


End file.
